L'Amulette d'Orcan ou le voleur de magie
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Dix-neuf ans plus tard… "Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide." Un secret bien gardé… "Il faut que je sache ce qui est arrivé à Père." Des événements étranges… "Pris sa magie ? " Alors que le monde magique croit avoir trouvé la paix, la menace grandit dans l'ombre. Mais les héros d'hier sont-ils prêts à lui faire face aujourd'hui ? "Maintenant, le jeu va pouvoir commencer."
1. 0 - Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me voici de retour pour une toute nouvelle histoire (longue en plus : 25 chapitres + prologue et épilogue).

_Petit historique de cette fic (je sais, ça n'intéresse personne, mais sait-on jamais...):_

Ne m'en voulez pas trop, ce n'est pas une des histoires dont je suis la plus fière. Il s'avère que c'est l'une des premières dont j'ai eu l'idée. Pour des raisons on ne peut plus sentimentales, j'ai voulu la terminer. Chose longue et compliquée, dans la mesure où mon esprit de vingt ans ne pense plus du tout comme mon esprit de quinze ans. Certaines choses qui me paraissaient extrêmement claires à l'époque, me semblent tirées par les cheveux aujourd'hui, il a donc fallu que je trouve des solutions pour contourner le problème.

Enfin, peu importe, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire, quand même.

Pour information, sachez que j'ai la curieuse habitude de faire des prologues qui semblent n'avoir aucun lien avec l'histoire qu'inspire le résumé. Je sais que ça peut être déroutant, mais ne vous y fiez pas, c'est important pour le reste de l'histoire, même si ça ne semble pas évident (j'ai un faible pour les histoires qui torturent les méninges...)

Je pense poster deux fois par semaine : un chapitre dans le courant de la semaine et un autre le week-end.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours appréciable.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'univers foisonnant de JK Rowling, je ne touche pas de rémunération pour cette histoire, etc., etc., etc.

* * *

**Prologue – Où une vieille histoire rencontre des chasseurs de trésor**

_Le conte du roi Orcan_

_Il était une fois, dans l'Orient lointain, un roi vil et cruel, nommé Orcan. Ce roi voulait devenir le roi le plus puissant de la terre. Il fit un jour venir son mage personnel auprès de lui, et lui ordonna de lui fabriquer un objet magique qui lui permettrait réduire à l'impuissance tous ses ennemis, sinon, il lui ferait trancher le cou. Apeuré, le mage forgea une amulette, qu'il grava de symboles et le présenta au roi._

_« Quels sont les pouvoirs de cette amulette ? demanda le roi._

_- Elle vous permettra de contrôler l'esprit de vos ennemis, » répondit le mage._

_Le roi Orcan éclata de rire et dit qu'il voulait plus que cela. Il le menaça une nouvelle fois de le décapiter s'il n'accédait pas à ses volontés, et le mage partit.  
Une nuit, alors que le mage désespérait de réaliser le souhait du roi, un astre flamboyant se décrocha du ciel, et tomba sur la terre, non loin de la maison du mage. Ce dernier crut que c'était la Ciel qui répondait à ses prières : au cœur du cratère, il découvrit une pierre, encore fumante. Elle scintillait comme un diamant, mais c'était bien plus que cela. Elle grésillait de magie. Le mage la récupéra, la tailla, et l'inséra au cœur de l'amulette d'or. Le lendemain, il la présenta au roi._

_« Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? demanda le roi._

_- Elle vous permettra d'absorber les pouvoirs de vos ennemis, répondit le mage._

_- C'est parfait, » décréta le roi._

_Le roi passa l'amulette à son cou, et le mage fit bientôt les frais de sa création. Le roi prononça les formules magiques que le mage lui avait enseignées, et il perdit tous ses pouvoirs, qui furent enfermés dans la pierre de l'amulette. Le pauvre homme en perdit la raison, et mourut quelques semaines plus tard._

_Grâce au pouvoir de l'amulette, le roi devint très vite le plus terrible des rois. Il s'introduisait dans l'esprit de ses ennemis qui perdaient la raison, et lorsqu'on lui opposait des bataillons de mages, ils étaient tous voués à l'impuissance. La peur s'étendit. Le roi gagnait chaque jour en puissance, et en cruauté._

_Un jour, le fils du mage, décida de venger son père et de mettre fin à cette tyrannie. Voici ce qu'il fit._

_Déjouant la surveillance des gardes, il s'introduisit dans le palais royal. Là, il parvint à dérober l'amulette d'Orcan, grâce à la magie que lui avait enseignée son père. Mais son intrusion fut remarquée, et on se lança bientôt à sa poursuite. Le vacarme des armes et des cris réveilla le roi. Le fils du mage se retrouva pris au piège entre les gardes et Orcan, sans possibilité de s'enfuir. Il lui jeta alors un sort, qui transforma le roi en âne. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent, sans savoir quoi faire. Le fils du mage se tourna vers l'âne, qui ne cessait de braire en claquant des sabots. Il lui dit :_

_« Vous avez fait trop de mal pour continuer de régner. Âne vous êtes, et âne vous resterez, tant que vous n'éprouverez pas de sincères remords pour vos fautes. »_

_Le peuple acclama le fils du mage et le réclama pour son roi. L'âne Orcan, enragé, dut être enfermé dans les écuries, où il mourut sans avoir repris sa forme initiale, le cœur dévoré de haine et de désir de revanche._

_Le fils du mage épousa la princesse et devint un roi juste et sage pendant de très nombreuses années. Quant à l'amulette d'Orcan, il décida qu'elle était trop puissante et dangereuse pour risquer de la laisser tomber aux mains de personnes mal intentionnées. Il la garda donc toujours par-devers lui, sans jamais s'en servir, et à sa mort, elle fut placée avec lui, dans son tombeau souterrain. _

_Sache, ami lecteur, qu'il ne faut point, comme Orcan, se vouloir plus puissant qu'on ne l'est. La magie est un don puissant et précieux, mais il faut savoir se contenter de ce que le Ciel nous donne, et en user avec sagesse._

_Les Contes d'Idryss l'Ancien (entre 500 avant Jésus-Christ et 547 après Jésus-Christ)_

* * *

_1995, quelque part en Perse_

Les trois explorateurs remontèrent à quatre pattes, les uns derrière les autres, un boyau tortueux, creusé à coups de _Diffindo_ en plein cœur de la montagne. Des morceaux de roches aux arêtes aiguës leur éraflaient les paumes. Il faisait très sombre. La seule lumière provenait de leur baguette, coincée entre leurs dents pour ne pas les gêner dans leur progression. Après de longues minutes de cette pénible avancée, le sol se déroba sous les mains du premier. Il lâcha un hurlement. Il atterrit durement sur le dos.

« Ça va ? entendit-il.

- Ouais. Venez. »

Il récupéra sa baguette et éclaira autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une caverne souterraine. On n'y voyait rien là-dedans. Sauf que parfois, la faible lueur de sa baguette accrochait un éclat métallique et précieux, tout au fond de la salle de pierre. Les deux autres atterrirent à ses côtés.

« Grand Merlin... »

La lumière conjuguée des trois baguettes révéla un véritable trésor. Des monceaux de pièces d'or. Des pierres précieuses scintillantes dans des vases d'or et d'ivoire. Des tapis précieux en crin de licorne. Des couronnes incrustées de gemmes. Des bijoux débordant de coffres d'ébène.

Ils regardèrent, ébahis, l'étalage de richesses en désordre. Fébriles, ils avancèrent.

« La légende disait vrai, murmura l'un des trois, leur guide, un Perse qu'ils avaient recruté à Damas, juste avant de s'enfoncer dans les montagnes désertiques d'Iran.

- Le tombeau de Javad. »

Ils attrapèrent de l'or à pleine main, incapable de croire à leur bonne fortune. Ils étaient riches. Fabuleusement riches.

Pendant que le Perse et l'un des explorateurs remplissaient joyeusement des sacs entiers d'or, d'argent et de pierreries, le dernier de la compagnie s'approcha d'un bloc de marbre, dissimulé dans une alcôve, creusée de main d'homme dans la roche. Sur le marbre noir veiné de blanc, il y avait un immense cercueil de pierre sculpté. Il représentait un homme, les yeux clos, la poitrine couverte de bijoux et un sceptre dans une main. Le roi Javad lui-même. L'explorateur tourna la tête vers les deux autres, qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Il donna un coup de baguette, et le couvercle du cercueil coulissa, lentement. L'explorateur avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Il se pencha par-dessus le cercueil ouvert. Il y avait un squelette. Les os blancs avaient été soigneusement polis par le temps. L'explorateur vit un éclat doré briller dans la main refermée. Il étendit la main. Avec quelque difficulté, il arracha l'objet aux phalanges d'ivoire. A cet instant, il lui sembla que les deux orbites vides du crâne l'accusaient. Il haussa les épaules et s'intéressa à sa trouvaille.

C'était un médaillon. Au bout d'une longue chaîne d'or se trouvait un disque d'or, gravé d'une étoile à cinq branches et orné de symboles mystérieux. Au centre de l'étoile, une grosse pierre, brillante comme un diamant, rouge comme du sang, luisait d'un éclat maléfique et hypnotique. Il pouvait sentir un pouvoir immense émaner du bijou, et se diffuser lentement dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose le regardait à travers la pierre rouge. Quelque chose de terrible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Kamir ? » demanda le Perse.

Kamir fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur le médaillon.

« C'est à moi, répondit-il agressivement.

- Oh, ça va. On veut juste voir. »

Lentement, prudemment, suspicieusement, il leur montra le médaillon, les doigts fermement repliés sur le disque d'or. Il vit une lueur d'envie s'allumer dans le regard des autres. Il savait qu'ils voulaient ce médaillon. La puissance qui s'en dégageait était forte, très forte. Et il sentit la convoitise grandir dans leurs cœurs autant qu'il la vit dans leurs yeux.

« C'est à moi, » répéta-t-il.

Et il glissa le médaillon dans sa poche. Le regard des deux autres se ferma, mais ils ne répondirent pas.

Le lendemain, dans leur camp de fortune, le troisième chasseur de trésor trouva Kamir, la gorge tranchée. Le Perse avait disparu. Et le médaillon aussi.


	2. 1 - Dix-neuf ans plus tard

Coucou tout le monde !

C'est parti avec le premier chapitre de cette fic. Pas de panique, vous allez avoir l'impression que ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec le prologue, et c'est normal. Les explications viendront à la fin.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le prologue, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonnes fêtes de Pâques ! (Ne vous bourrez pas trop de chocolat, hein, ça donne mal au ventre...) XD

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Dix-neuf ans plus tard**

_19 ans plus tard, Gare de King's Cross, Londres_

Le quai 9 3/4 était bondé. Il y avait des gens partout. Des sorciers retardataires tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, à grand renfort de cris pressés. Des chariots à bagages plus ou moins vides s'entassaient pêle-mêle au bord du quai. Des enfants couraient en criant, sous le regard réprobateur des personnes qu'ils bousculaient. Certains pleuraient. D'autres balayaient sur leur veste des poussières invisibles pour se donner une contenance.

Avec un regard froid, Drago Malefoy regarda tout ce petit monde s'agiter, affolé par le départ imminent. Scorpius leva vers lui un regard effrayé. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils et s'engagea dans la mêlée, sa femme à sa suite.

La locomotive rouge vif du Poudlard Express lâcha un panache de fumée avec un cri strident. Le train s'étendait sur toute la longueur du quai. Des adolescents adressaient des signes de la main à leurs parents par les fenêtres à guillotine entrouvertes.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard mi-paniqué, mi-excité. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Son fils lui ressemblait tellement. Les mêmes cheveux blonds et fins. Les mêmes yeux gris. Le même visage pointu. Mais quand il souriait, c'était le sourire d'Astoria.

Des souvenirs de sa vie à Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire. Le premier départ. L'angoisse. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Le château. La Répartition. Les cours. La salle commune de Serpentard. Le Quidditch. Ses amis. Les bons moments et les pires aussi. Tout cela lui paraissait si loin, à présent. Poudlard avait-il changé ? Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis une éternité. La vieille McGonagall avait pris sa retraite, et les élèves avaient déjà réussi à user un directeur, qui avait démissionné en juin dernier. Un certain Cyrus Anceps prenait sa succession cette année. Son fils connaîtrait donc l'école sous un jour dont il ignorait tout, et dont il ne pouvait rien prévoir.

« Ça va aller. Tu es un Malefoy, non ? »

Il se rendit compte que cette phrase pouvait très bien s'appliquer à lui-même. Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Astoria serra Scorpius contre elle. Une larme coula sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme. Et Drago pensa à Lyra. Il détourna les yeux.  
Son regard se posa sur un petit groupe non loin d'eux. Il reconnut Potter, Weasley, Granger et leurs enfants. Un sourire teinté de mélancolie flottait sur leurs lèvres. Soudain, Potter croisa son regard. Les prunelles émeraude allèrent de lui à son fils et il lui adressa un léger signe de tête auquel il répondit. Tout en embrassant sa fille, une petite rousse aux grands yeux bruns, Weasley marmonna quelque chose qui fit rire Potter et indigna Granger.  
Il revint à son fils. Scorpius regardait l'horloge dont l'aiguille se rapprochait dangereusement de onze heures. Drago empoigna sa volumineuse valise et la hissa dans le train.

« Bon courage, Scorpius, lui souffla-t-il.

– Vous m'écrirez, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix perdue.

– Chaque jour, si tu veux, » répondit Astoria.

Mais c'était son père que le petit garçon regardait. Et dans ses yeux, Drago lu un nom. Un seul. Lyra. Le petit garçon avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'en parler à sa mère. Que cela ne ferait que gâcher ce départ, qu'il attendait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce qu'était Poudlard, et ce qu'était la magie. Drago hocha légèrement la tête. Scorpius sourit et grimpa sur le marchepied.

« Ne te mêle pas des embrouilles des Potter, » lui recommanda-t-il.

Il se sentait nostalgique. Merlin savait que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il était si étrange de se retrouver de ce côté du quai, de voir partir ce train.

La porte se referma dans le dos du petit garçon. Le chef de gare siffla longuement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le nez collé à la vitre, Scorpius leur adressait de grands signes de la main, tandis qu'avec un sifflement joyeux, le train s'ébranlait. Il le regarda un long moment disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un tout petit point noir dans le lointain.  
Les doigts froids d'Astoria touchèrent sa main. Elle lui sourit légèrement.

« Allons-y. »

Ils traversèrent la barrière magique et se retrouvèrent dans la gare moldue. Un rayon de soleil traversait la grande verrière. Ils se retrouvèrent pris dans une vague de voyageurs descendant d'un train arrivé voie 10. Quelque part devant lui, Drago vit la crinière de Granger. Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de taches de rousseur, qui regardait autour de lui, l'air fasciné.  
Granger. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait vue. Il lui arrivait de croiser Potter et Weasley au Ministère où ils étaient Aurors, mais elle, jamais. Il se souvint avoir lu dans un article qu'elle avait récemment reçu un prix pour ses travaux. Elle faisait des recherches pour le compte de Sainte-Mangouste, semblait-il. Un domaine obscur mêlant magie, génétique et neurologie.

Un bout d'idée germa dans son esprit. Trop ténu pour mener à quoi que ce soit, mais obsédant comme une ritournelle. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela avait un lien avec Granger et ses recherches.

Un mouvement de foule la déroba à son regard, et il essaya de ne plus y penser. Il sentit le bras d'Astoria s'enrouler autour du sien. Ils sortirent de la gare, prirent une petite rue de traverse et transplanèrent sans un mot.

Le manoir était égal à lui-même. Une épaisse couche de nuages s'amoncelait dans le ciel. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Dans le parc, les dernières roses s'épanouissaient à l'ombre des haies fraîchement taillées. Un paon blanc, le dernier, dé-grattait plaintivement dans les plates-bandes. Il redressa son aigrette en les entendant arriver puis les ignora.

Ils remontèrent l'allée caillouteuse. Le gravier crissait sous leurs pieds. Une ou deux fois, Astoria, déséquilibrée par ses talons hauts, s'appuya sur lui. Il n'aimait pas son nouveau parfum. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui dire.  
Une grive se posa non loin et se mit à chanter. Mais rien n'égayait l'humeur de Drago. Il venait de laisser partir son fils et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Les Malefoy, quoique jugés et réhabilités, n'étaient pas très bien vus, malgré le soutien officiel des héros de guerre, Harry Potter en tête. La guerre avait laissé des traces difficiles à effacer. Et il ne voulait pas que son fils souffre de ses torts. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait toujours essayé d'en protéger ses enfants.  
Pourtant, même s'il pensait à ce jour depuis la naissance de Scorpius, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la violence de la morsure qu'il ressentait au cœur à cet instant. Il n'était pas facile de laisser ses enfants grandir. Il se sentait plus vieux, d'un coup.

« C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix d'Astoria était rêveuse. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle était ravissante ce jour-là. Ses cheveux sombres étaient élégamment remontés en chignon, piqués de quelques épingles à tête de saphir, qui s'accordaient à la teinte de ses yeux. La coupe cintrée de son manteau soulignait sa taille si mince et élancée. Avec un sourire, il l'attira contre lui et embrassa son cou. Son regard étincela comme une étoile. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Ses yeux qui avaient capturés la nuit. Lyra avait les mêmes.

« Bien sûr que c'est étrange. Mais c'est une autre histoire qui commence. »

Il tentait d'avoir l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Ça sembla marcher. Elle sourit à son tour et ils reprirent leur marche vers le manoir. De petites allées ombragées s'évadaient du chemin principal et disparaissaient au détour d'un buisson ou d'un massif de lys. Devant eux se profilaient les lignes pures, sobres et blanches du manoir. L'une des grandes portes fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée était ouverte et une légère brise en agitait les rideaux. Tout respirait la tranquillité et le silence.

Ils gravirent les trois marches du perron. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même en les reconnaissant, sans un bruit.

Alors qu'ils retiraient leur manteau, Narcissa Malefoy vint à leur rencontre, aussi droite et altière que d'ordinaire. Ses longs cheveux blonds, semés d'argent, étaient ramenés sur son épaule. La soixantaine passée, le temps ne semblait pourtant pas avoir prise sur elle.

« Il est parti ?

– Il est parti. »

Elle soupira, mais il y avait un sourire dans ce soupir. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Scorpius.

« Il a grandi si vite. Et il te ressemble tellement. »

Un voile de mélancolie glissa sur son visage. Astoria prit la main de Narcissa et la serra doucement. Les deux femmes s'entendaient bien. Sans doute un peu trop pour la santé de Drago. Mais dans le fond, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Où est Lyra ? » demanda-t-il.

Le visage de sa femme se rembrunit. Narcissa se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Elle n'a pas bougé. Comme d'habitude. »

Il eut une ombre de sourire. Il déposa une bise sur la joue de sa mère pour se faire pardonner.

« J'y vais. J'ai du travail, » annonça-t-il.

Il embrassa Astoria et grimpa les grands escaliers. Il passa devant une galerie de portraits. Anciens pour la plupart. Quand il était petit, leur visage enfariné et renfrogné, posé sur leur collerette de tulle lui flanquait la frousse. Mais à présent, leurs petites gesticulations prophétiques ou leur reniflement de nez dédaigneux l'indifféraient.

Les bougies plantées sur des chandeliers de bronze, patiné par le temps, s'allumaient toutes seules sur son passage, et s'éteignait quelques instants plus tard.  
La magie de cette demeure ne cessait de le fasciner. Un émerveillement un peu enfantin, certes, mais irrépressible. C'était dans les murs, dans les poutres, jusque dans les moulures et les vitres. Quelque chose d'inexplicable. Quand tout était silencieux, on entendait parfois un bourdonnement très discret. Et Drago savait que c'était la respiration de la maison. Ce souffle de vie qui en faisait un monde à part.  
Il entra dans l'aile droite. D'un coup de baguette, il écarta les rideaux d'une fenêtre. Le jour nuageux se précipita dans le couloir, traçant un grand rectangle de lumière morne sur le parquet sombre.  
Il passa devant la chambre d'enfants. Et il s'arrêta. Elle était là, assise en tailleur sur le lit que son frère n'occuperait plus. Silencieuse. Trop pour une petite fille de huit ans. Une vague de sentiments contradictoires s'empara de lui.

Elle était belle. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'était sa fille. Elle était un peu maigrelette sans doute. Cela faisait ressortir l'ossature délicate de son visage. Ses cheveux blonds et fins comme de la soie d'araignée s'étalaient sur ses épaules, vaguement tressés. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les mêmes yeux qu'Astoria. Plus brillants encore. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, sa présence le dérangeait. Il lui semblait toujours lire une accusation mêlée de déception dans son regard. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'aimer comme il devrait. Parce qu'Astoria n'arrivait même pas à poser les yeux sur elle. Une tache sur les nobles armoiries des Malefoy. Et pourtant...

Il essaya de sourire. De lui sourire. Échec lamentable. Comme toujours. Alors il se détourna, vaincu, encore une fois. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le courage. Il se sentait lamentable. Il la détestait de lui faire ressentir ça. Et il s'en voulait de la détester, alors que rien n'était de sa faute.  
La pluie se mit à tomber, clapotant joyeusement contre les vitres.

Il avança dans le couloir, tapissé d'arabesques vertes, se maudissant mille fois pour la lâcheté et la honte qui l'emplissaient. Il l'adorait, et il la haïssait. Pour tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Et toute la tension que cela engendrait. Astoria la voyait comme une erreur. Narcissa, comme une aberration. Et lui vivait tout cela comme une malédiction. Tout aurait pu être si simple, si... Et Scorpius qui n'était plus là. Il adorait sa petite sœur. Il était le trait d'union entre elle et ses parents. Lui savait la faire sourire, la faire parler. Et Astoria qui avait refusé qu'elle vienne lui dire au revoir... Il avait cédé, sachant qu'elle pouvait être plus butée que lui. Scorpius aurait raté son train, de toute façon. Il se rendit compte qu'il se cherchait des excuses et s'en trouva pathétique.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela lui tomberait dessus un jour. Ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'aux autres, en principe. Mais non, en fait. Et la réalité l'avait rattrapé. A sa naissance, Lyra était parfaite. Mais elle avait grandi. Et tout s'était effondré.  
L'embryon d'idée qu'il avait eu à la gare revint le tourmenter. Granger. Mais qu'est-ce que Granger... Et ça le frappa comme une évidence. Granger... Granger pourrait l'aider. Il faudrait négocier, certainement, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer. Et peut-être... Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait.

Il se réfugia dans son bureau, s'assit à sa table de travail et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il vit une plume d'aigle acérée, un flacon d'encre et n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il prit la plume et de son écriture serrée et anguleuse, il rédigea sa missive.

_ Granger,_

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide. Retrouve-moi à douze heures trente précises au Chaudron Baveur._

_ D. Malefoy_

Il fit claquer sa langue et un hibou grand-duc s'arracha à son juchoir. Drago observa une seconde son vol gracieux et silencieux à travers la pièce. Ses plumes noires frissonnantes. Son regard d'or perçant. L'oiseau se posa sans bruit sur le bureau et tendit une serre. Drago cacheta sa lettre, l'attacha à la patte du hibou et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette.

Une odeur de terre mouillée s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le clapotis de la pluie résonna plus fort. Le hibou lui jeta un regard dubitatif. D'un coup de tête, Drago l'enjoignit à décoller. L'oiseau claqua du bec, mais s'envola. Drago le regarda pensivement s'éloigner puis disparaître entre les arbres du parc. La fenêtre se referma sans un bruit. Et Drago vaqua à ses occupations.

Une petite heure plus tard, le hibou revint. Il claqua durement du bec contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Drago le fit entrer et récupéra la réponse de Granger. Le hibou ébouriffa ses plumes, projetant des gouttes de pluie dans tous les sens, et partit bouder sur son perchoir. Drago haussa les épaules et décacheta la lettre.

_Bonjour__, Malefoy,_

_ Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, et un peu de politesse ne te ferait pas de mal. Mardi, neuf heures, à mon bureau de Sainte-Mangouste. A prendre ou à laisser._

_ H. __Weasley_

C'était bien Granger. Ou Weasley, peu importait le nom. Il soupira. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était sa dernière chance. Sa dernière chance de ressouder sa famille, de faire disparaître cette tension insoutenable. Si quelqu'un était capable d'arranger les choses, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Après tout, soigner les problèmes magiques, c'était son boulot, non ?

Parce que les Malefoy ne peuvent pas être des Cracmols, et que Lyra n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Le secret le mieux gardé du monde magique. La fille des Malefoy.


	3. 2 - Un château et quatre maisons

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Pâques et reçu plein de chocolat... ;)

Un nouveau chapitre, cette fois du point de vue de Scorpius, le temps de planter un peu le décor. L'action viendra un peu plus tard...

Bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot...

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, que tous les honneurs aillent à la brillante JK Rowling..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Un château et quatre maisons**

Le train lâcha un panache de fumée et s'immobilisa à quai. Scorpius, qui avait revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard, auquel il ne manquait que la cravate, se précipita dans le couloir où se massaient déjà de nombreux autres élèves. Le voyage s'était déroulé paisiblement. Un autre élève de première année l'avait rejoint dans le compartiment qu'il occupait, mais il avait dormi tout le long du voyage. Le petit garçon n'avait pas osé le réveiller, alors il avait voulu relire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, en se disant que ce ne serait jamais inutile. En réalité, il avait vite décroché, préférant regarder le paysage défiler sous non nez à toute vitesse. Peu à peu, il y avait eu moins d'habitations, moins de villes. Les prairies étaient devenues plus vertes, les bois plus sauvages. Puis ils étaient entrés en gare.

Il descendit sur le quai. Il était à la fois très excité, et plutôt anxieux. Dans quelle maison irait-il ? De toute éternité, les Malefoy étaient allés à Serpentard. Lui ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment aller dans cette maison. Serdaigle peut-être ?

Un élève aux cheveux rouges vifs le regarda d'un air étrange, et Scorpius se retourna, mal à l'aise. Il fut bousculé par un groupe d'élèves plus âgés, qui se dirigèrent en riant vers la sortie de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ne sachant trop que faire, il décida de les suivre. Mais une voix forte, roulant comme un coup de tonnerre, l'arrêta en plein geste.

« Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! »

Scorpius se retourna et vit un homme immense, faisant au moins trois fois sa taille, qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai. Ce devait être le garde-chasse, Hagrid, gardien des clefs et des lieux de l'école. Un frisson de peur le secoua mais il leva la tête et se dirigea vers lui. De plus près, le géant était encore plus impressionnant. Une barbe épaisse semée de fils d'argent mangeait la moitié de son visage, et l'on ne voyait de lui que deux petits yeux noirs, profondément bienveillants. Il portait un long manteau brun, coupé dans une matière indéterminée. Scorpius songea que Grand-Mère n'aurait pas apprécié du tout, et aurait plissé le nez de dégoût. Il tenait bien haut une lanterne allumée.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le ciel s'obscurcissait, et une lueur orangée colorait les nuages au-dessus des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Son père lui avait raconté bien des histoires à son sujet, et il se promit de ne jamais y aller. Il y avait des créatures abominables, là-dedans. Des créatures sanguinaires.

Sur un geste du garde-chasse, le groupe des premières années s'ébranla. Ils suivirent un petit chemin de terre pendant une petite dizaine de minutes. Et au détour d'un virage, il apparut. Le château. Un soupir d'émerveillement s'échappa du groupe. Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. C'était si beau. Les nobles tours du château se découpaient sur le fond du ciel, doré par le crépuscule. Les serres étincelaient sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Peu à peu, de petites lumières tremblotantes s'allumaient aux fenêtres. Le petit garçon vit des attelages sans chevaux avancer tous seuls dans un trot rapide jusque devant la grande porte de l'école. Des élèves de la taille de fourmis en descendaient, grimpaient les marches du perron et s'engouffraient dans le château. Tout au fond, s'étirait la lisière noire et menaçante de la Forêt Interdite. Et puis il y avait aussi le terrain de Quidditch, dont les drapeaux colorés claquaient joyeusement au gré du vent. C'était plus beau que tout ce que ses parents lui avaient raconté, plus beau que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il pensa à sa petite sœur. Lyra aurait tellement aimé. Les lumières du château se seraient reflétées comme des étoiles dans ses yeux sombres, et elle aurait souris. Mais Lyra n'irait jamais à Poudlard. Et maintenant qu'il voyait ce qu'elle ne verrait jamais, il en était encore plus attristé. Il se promit de lui envoyer une lettre pour tout lui raconter.

La voix puissante d'Hagrid le renvoya durement dans la réalité.

« Vous allez monter trois par trois dans ces barques. Et ne chahutez pas. Une année, un élève est tombé dans le lac. Et heureusement que le Calmar géant passait par là. C'est entendu ? »

Les enfants hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, effrayés à l'idée de traverser un lac habité d'une telle créature. En fait, Scorpius n'avait pas remarqué le Lac Noir, avant qu'Hagrid ne le mentionne. A présent, il le regardait avec circonspection. Il était vraiment très grand, et vraiment très sombre aussi. Les lueurs du château dansaient sur sa surface comme des feux follets. Il monta à la suite de deux autres élèves dans une barque. Le bateau tangua. Scorpius s'assit et ne bougea plus, les mains serrées sur ses genoux pour ne pas trembler. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'eau. Surtout depuis qu'il était tombé dans le bassin ornemental dans le parc du manoir.

Hagrid s'assura qu'aucun élève n'était resté sur la rive et donna le signal du départ. Sans rien faire, la petite flotte se mit à glisser sur le lac. Scorpius vit le château se rapprocher, devenant de plus en plus grand, et de plus en plus imposant. Les deux autres élèves avec lui regardaient devant eux, bouche bée. Arrivés au milieu du lac, quelqu'un hurla, une fille sûrement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du cri. Et là, Scorpius vit un immense tentacule émerger de l'eau, s'enrouler gracieusement et replonger. Des murmures d'excitation retentirent. Les deux élèves avec Scorpius se mirent à parler avec de grands gestes qui firent osciller le bateau. Mal à l'aise, le petit garçon fixa la lumière qui semblait signaler le point d'arrivée, droit devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les barques heurtèrent en douceur le rivage. Les premières années descendirent. Scorpius sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer dans quelques centimètres de sable fin. Sans attendre, Hagrid rassembla les enfants.

« Dépêchons ! Dépêchons ! »

Ils gravirent une pente douce et se retrouvèrent au pied du château. Enfin, Scorpius put entrer dans le grand hall. Là encore, il ne sut où poser le regard. Le hall était immense. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries et de tableaux enchantés, dont les personnages leur souhaitaient la bienvenue, à grand renfort de cris et d'agitation de chapeaux. Scorpius les trouva bien plus accueillant que ceux du manoir. Il y avait un grand escalier, juste devant eux, en haut duquel se tenait un sorcier, vêtu d'une longue robe professorale noire et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu.

Les enfants se tassèrent au pied de l'escalier, sans oser monter. Scorpius vit une petite rousse et un petit brun se regarder et se sourire, en voyant le sorcier.

« Montez, montez, n'ayez pas peur, » les invita-t-il.

Le petit brun et la petite rousse furent les premiers à se lancer. Le sorcier leur sourit avec bienveillance et leur accorda un clin d'œil. Scorpius en déduisit qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Il était plutôt grand, et devait avoir l'âge de son père. Il avait un visage rond et rêveur, mais on lisait la détermination dans son regard vert. Il les conduisit dans une petite salle. Après une petite bousculade, le sorcier demanda le silence.

« Bonsoir à tous. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous allez entrer dans la Grande Salle où vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune a ses qualités et chacune a ses défauts. Aucune n'est meilleure ou pire qu'une autre. Elles sont juste différentes. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Sur ce, il disparut, les laissant seuls dans la pièce, ornée de quelques tableaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint et les conduisit tout au bout du couloir. Une immense porte à double battant s'ouvrit devant eux et ils entrèrent dans la plus grande pièce que Scorpius ait jamais vue. Tous les élèves étaient assis à quatre longues tables. Tout au fond, sur une estrade, une cinquième table, plus petite, accueillait les professeurs. Juste devant, au pied de l'estrade, il y avait un tabouret, sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau, minable et rapiécé. Scorpius savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chapeau ordinaire. C'était le Choixpeau, celui qui allait décider quelle serait sa maison. A le voir, vieux et moche, Scorpius ne le trouva pas très impressionnant. Son père lui avait dit qu'il fouillait dans les tréfonds de votre esprit et qu'il ne se trompait jamais.

« Regarde le plafond, » murmura quelqu'un à sa droite.

Scorpius leva le nez. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de toit. Le ciel nocturne et nuageux s'étendait au-dessus de leur tête. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient, dessinant des constellations inconnues. La lune s'évada d'un nuage et lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas un vrai ciel, commenta une voix de fille à sa gauche. C'est un plafond magique. C'est ma mère qui l'a dit. »

Scorpius se retourna et vit la petite rousse de tout à l'heure. Quelques taches de son courraient sur son nez et ses pommettes. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns, d'une couleur oscillant entre l'or et le chocolat. Elle croisa son regard et une lueur de curiosité apparut dans celui de la petite fille.

Ils avancèrent jusque au tabouret. Là, le sorcier, se rangea aux côtés du Choixpeau et jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs.

Un homme se leva. Il était très grand, enfin, pas autant qu'Hagrid, mais quand même. Il avait des cheveux très noirs et un regard sévère. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, que Scorpius trouva un brin inquiétant.

« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans ce lieu prestigieux, où les professeurs et moi-même veillerons à vous guider sur les sentiers tortueux de l'apprentissage de la magie. J'ai cru comprendre, à écouter monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, qu'il fallait que je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, et de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs. Les produits des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux seront confisqués, et n'allez pas imaginer qu'une Pastille de Gerbe ou un Bonbon Nez-en-Sang vont tromper notre infirmière. Les cours sont obligatoires pour tout le monde. »

Scorpius vit le regard de tous les professeurs dévier vers la table la plus à droite, où se trouvaient des élèves portant une cravate rouge et or.

« Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. Professeur Londubat, c'est à vous.

– Merci, professeur Anceps. Je vais à présent vous appeler un par un, vous vous assiérez et le Choixpeau vous enverra dans votre maison, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte à l'adresse des premières années. Arrow, Anton ! »

Scorpius reconnut le petit garçon qui avait dormi durant tout le trajet. Il était pâle et son regard était encore assoupi. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le tabouret. Le professeur Londubat posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui disparut presque entièrement. Un rire secoua les autres élèves déjà attablés. Mais les premières années regardèrent le petit garçon avec angoisse. Finalement, une large déchirure s'ouvrit dans le Choixpeau et une voix forte, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée, cria :

« Poufsouffle ! »

Le petit garçon s'éloigna vers la table de sa maison, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. La gorge de Scorpius se noua. Où le Choixpeau le placerait-il ? Il sembla au petit garçon que la liste défila au ralenti.

« Flow, Cornélia ! »

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et courts se précipita avec excitation vers le tabouret.

« Serpentard ! »

Scorpius regarda autour de lui. Le petit brun, qui connaissait la petite rousse, regarda courir Cornélia vers la table des Serpentards avec angoisse. A côté de lui, son amie se mangeait la lèvre, le regard brillant. Alors que Gore, Zinnia était envoyée à Serdaigle, Scorpius se surprit à les envier. Eux au moins connaissaient déjà quelqu'un dans l'école. Lui craignait de ne pas arriver à se faire d'amis. Sa seule amie avait toujours été sa sœur.

« Hitch, Lewis ! »

Scorpius souffla et tenta d'évacuer la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules. Pourquoi est-ce que les M n'arrivaient pas ?

« Serdaigle ! »

Il observa les tables tour à tour. Les Serpentards semblaient très dignes et fiers. Il savait que Grand-Mère espérait qu'il s'asseye à cette table. Elle-même s'y était assise, de même que son grand-père et ses parents.

« Jackson, Ornella ! »

Son regard glissa vers la table des Serdaigle, juste à côté. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très amusant. Tous avaient un air sérieux, et jetèrent un regard désapprobateur aux Gryffondors, qui accueillirent Ornella à grand bruit.

« Keynes, Memnon ! »

Il passa ensuite à la table des Poufsouffles. Il savait que son père apprécierait peu qu'il se retrouve à cette table. Pourtant, ils avaient tous l'air gentil et serviable. Un grand boum ! ramena son regard vers le tabouret. Ledit Keynes, Memnon venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, le Choixpeau sur la tête. Un éclat de rire général retentit. Même le professeur Anceps eut un sourire amusé. Scorpius pria Merlin que cela ne lui arrive pas.

« Serpentard ! »

Le rouge aux joues, le petit garçon se dirigea vers sa table. Le professeur Londubat redressa le tabouret et reprit sa liste.

« Malefoy, Scorpius ! »

Le petit garçon sentit son cœur faire un bond. Inconsciemment, parce qu'il ne maîtrisait même plus ses mouvements, il avança vers le tabouret. Il s'assit, et fit face aux autres élèves. Il surprit quelques regards hostiles et quelque chose dans son ventre se serra. Le tabouret était bancal et oscillait dangereusement. Quelque chose lui tomba sur les yeux et il comprit que c'était le Choixpeau. Une forte odeur de naphtaline lui agressa les narines et il plissa le nez.

« Tiens, tiens, un Malefoy. »

La voix avait directement résonné dans sa tête. Scorpius sursauta. C'était très étrange comme sensation.

« Eh bien, eh bien, c'est intéressant tout ça. »

Scorpius vit tout un tas de souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié défiler dans son esprit. La fois où il était tombé du pommier du parc. La fois où il avait menti pour que Lyra ne soit pas punie. La fois où il avait fait un caprice dans un magasin pour avoir un balais volant. La fois où son père lui avait expliqué pourquoi sa sœur était différente. La fois où il avait juré à Lyra qu'il irait chercher ses pouvoirs magiques au pays de Merlin.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres membres de ta famille, tu le sais, ça ?

– Ah bon ? »

Un léger rire résonna dans son esprit. C'était comme un courant d'air qui lui chatouillait les neurones, vraiment très bizarre.

« J'ai tout de suite su où caser tes parents. Ton père, ce fut presque automatique. Son caractère était on ne peut plus clair. Mais toi... »

Le petit discours du Choixpeau ne rassura absolument pas Scorpius. Que faire si aucune maison ne lui convenait ? Le renverrait-on chez lui ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas de figure, mais... Il lui sembla que le Choixpeau prenait un temps infini à se décider. Des bouts de pensées jaillissaient parfois dans son esprit.

« Poufsouffle ? Mouais, pas assez... Serdaigle ? Intelligent... Malin... Gryffondor... Rusé... Serpentard ? Comme toujours... Est-ce que... Mmm... Non.

– S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous, supplia Scorpius.

– J'y viens, j'y viens. »

Puis finalement :

« Je crois que ce ne serait pas plus mal de changer un peu les habitudes, marmonna le Choixpeau. Gryffondor ! »

Le Choixpeau fut retiré de sur son crâne. Sonné, il tituba jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Il n'avait... Pas une seconde, il n'avait imaginé qu'il pourrait aller à Gryffondor. La maison des inconscients stupides selon son père. Un silence étrange planait sur la salle. Il s'assit à côté d'Ornella Jackson. Des élèves le dévisageaient avec surprise et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'hostilité.

Et la Répartition reprit. Scorpius ne s'y intéressa pas, cherchant de quelle manière il allait annoncer à sa famille qu'il était chez les Gryffondors. Il se demanda si on ne pouvait pas repasser sous le Choixpeau. Peut-être que son avis serait différent ? Qu'avait-il bien pu voir dans sa tête pour le mettre dans cette maison ? Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement courageux.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, Albus Potter, le petit brun, venait s'asseoir en face de lui, le visage rayonnant. Lui eut droit à des acclamations, à des tapes dans le dos. Tout le monde avait l'air de le connaître. Et puis Scorpius vit un élève un peu plus âgé qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau venir le féliciter en personne.

« Bienvenue, petit frère. »

La Répartition se termina avec la petite rousse. Le professeur Londubat appela :

« Weasley, Rose ! »

Albus se pencha vers ses condisciples de Gryffondor et expliqua avec fierté :

« C'est ma cousine. Elle est vachement douée. »

Douée ou pas, perchée sur le tabouret, elle n'avait pas l'air très rassurée. Le Choixpeau sur la tête, on ne voyait d'elle que ses boucles rousses et le bout de son nez qui dépassait à peine.

« Gryffondor ! »

Une nouvelle volée d'acclamations salua son arrivée. Elle s'assit à côté de Scorpius, tout sourire, les joues un peu rouges. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne semblait pas du tout inamicale. Au contraire. Elle semblait curieuse.

« Tu es le fils de …. »

Mais le directeur ne la laisse pas finir. Il se leva, tandis que le professeur Londubat allait s'asseoir à sa place. Il eut un sourire un peu mystérieux. Puis il claqua dans ses mains.

« Bon appétit. »

Des plats apparurent comme par magie sur la table. Les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Mais Scorpius avait peu d'appétit. Il piocha dans les plats à droite et à gauche, mais sans l'enthousiasme d'Albus en face de lui. Lui semblait vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Rose. Son assiette dorée débordait de victuailles, et il se demanda comment elle pourrait avaler tout cela. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu es le fils de Drago Malefoy, hein ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Papa m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur ton père. Des choses pas très gentilles. Mais toi tu n'as pas l'air méchant. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout blanc. »

Scorpius acquiesça de nouveau.

« Rose, arrête de l'embêter, intervint Albus. Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas parler. »

La petite fille se rembrunit et se plongea dans son assiette de pommes de terre, de petits pois et de ragoût.

La dernière part de tarte à la mélasse avalée, les préfets de Gryffondor les conduisirent jusqu'à la tour où se trouvait la salle commune. Pour y arriver, Scorpius eut l'impression de marcher pendant des kilomètres. Et puis, il y avait les escaliers. Les préfets râlèrent plusieurs fois après eux. Sans prévenir, ils se détachaient et changeaient de direction dans un grand vacarme. Mais finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à un tableau un peu vieillot, qui représentait une grosse femme, vêtue d'une robe rose, chargée de volants et de dentelles. L'un des préfets donna le mot de passe.

« Exact, très cher, » répondit la Grosse Dame.

Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. C'était une vaste pièce ronde, agrémentée de tapisseries chatoyantes et de fauteuils confortables. Un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

Les premières années se massèrent autour des préfets.

« Le mot de passe est renouvelé tous les mois, expliqua l'un d'entre eux. Il faudra être attentif. Nous vous tiendrons informés. Pour le moment, il s'agit de Felicitas. Si vous avez peur de ne plus vous en souvenir, formez de petits groupes, vous aurez plus de chances de vous le rappeler. N'oubliez pas que vous ne devez pas sortir de la salle commune, passées vingt-et-une heures.

– Le dortoir des filles est à gauche, indiqua le second préfet en désignant un escalier. Celui des garçons est à droite. Vos affaires s'y trouvent. Nous vous retrouverons demain matin pour vous distribuer les emplois du temps. »

Scorpius suivit Albus et les deux autres garçons de première année et ils montèrent dans leur dortoir. Il repéra rapidement sa valise, qui l'attendait devant un lit à baldaquin, tendu de velours cramoisi. La vue du lit lui fit sentir à quel point il était épuisé. Le voyage, l'excitation, l'angoisse, tout cela faisait beaucoup trop pour la même journée. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Albus bailla bruyamment, tandis qu'un autre garçon plongeait littéralement dans sa malle pour en extraire son pyjama. Scorpius se coucha et tira les rideaux.

Les événements de la journée défilèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Il ressentait la fatigue, mais n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. C'était plus fort que lui. Comment ses parents accepteraient-ils qu'il soit à Gryffondor ? Pouvait-on seulement imaginer un Malefoy à Gryffondor ? Il faudrait bien qu'ils s'y fassent, mais les choses seraient différentes pour toujours. Il eut beau se tourner et se retourner, se débattre avec les draps, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. En plus, l'un des garçons ronflait.

Alors il se leva sans faire de bruit. A pas de loup, il alla chercher une plume, de l'encre et du parchemin dans sa valise et descendit. La salle commune avait l'air vide. Il n'y avait pas d'autre lumière que celle du feu, mourant dans la cheminée. Puis Scorpius entendit un bruit, comme un grattement. Il avança avec précaution.

Assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil qui aurait pu en porter trois comme elle, se trouvait Rose Weasley. Elle était nu-pieds. Elle avait calé un épais grimoire sur ses genoux et s'en servait comme d'une écritoire. Elle écrivait frénétiquement, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Elle dut l'entendre arriver, puisqu'elle leva la tête. Elle lui sourit.

« Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

– Non. »

Il s'assit à une petite table, posa son matériel et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir écrire.

« Papa m'a dit que tu irais certainement à Serpentard, poursuivit Rose. Comment ça se fait que tu sois à Gryffondor ? »

Scorpius soupira, agacé.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il écrivit trois mots, qu'il ratura. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile d'habitude. Mais là, il ne trouvait pas les mots.

De petits bruits de pas le firent tiquer. Une chaise couina, et Rose s'assit face à lui. Scorpius l'ignora. Une goutte d'encore coula le long de la pointe de sa plume et alla s'écraser sur le parchemin. Il eut beau se concentrer, rien ne venait. Et puis, il y avait le regard de la petite fille braqué sur lui.

« Tu ne peux pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

– La salle commune est vide, » fit-elle remarquer.

Elle l'observa encore un moment. Puis elle murmura :

« Tu pourrais commencer par raconter ce que tu as ressenti, le reste viendra peut-être plus facilement.

– Ce que j'ai ressenti ?

– Oui. Quand tu as vu le château. Quand le Choixpeau est entré dans ta tête. »

Le petit garçon réfléchit quelques secondes. A la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença :

_ Cher Papa, chère Maman, chère Grand-Mère, chère Lyra,_

_ Il est tard, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de vous écrire. Poudlard est encore plus beau que ce que vous avez raconté. C'est magique._

Il entendit Rose descendre de sa chaise et retourner à sa propre lettre. Mais Scorpius ne s'arrêta pas. Il continuer de raconter, de décrire l'excitation, la solitude, la peur. Après quelques minutes, il entendit la petite fille se lever et lui dire :

« Si tu veux, on pourra peut-être aller à la volière ensemble, demain ? Comme ça on ne se perdra pas. »

Il acquiesça mécaniquement, sans s'arrêter d'écrire. Le bruit des pieds nus de Rose s'éloigna vers le dortoir des filles et il se retrouva tout seul. Une bûche s'effondra dans le foyer de la cheminée et il sursauta.

Il signa sa lettre et se relut. Ce n'était pas trop mal. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à... Il se mordit la lèvre, réprima un tremblement et écrivit rapidement, presque illisiblement :

_PS. : Ne m'en voulez pas, je suis à Gryffondor._


	4. 3 - Service de recherches de l'Hôpital

Bonjour tout le monde !

En piste pour le chapitre 3, du point de vue de Drago cette fois.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire...

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer _: Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude...

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Service de recherches de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Drago transplana dans une ruelle mal famée du vieux Londres, entre une poubelle et un escalier de secours rouillé. L'odeur de détritus lui agressa le nez, par-dessus l'odeur d'humidité. La pluie persistait à tomber à verse depuis le matin. Une matinée imperturbablement anglaise, sans doute possible.

« Nom d'une gargouille, quel temps de chien ! » pesta-t-il.

Il se jeta un _Impervius_, remonta le col de sa veste et rejoignit la grande rue. Des parapluies de toutes les couleurs se promenaient sur les trottoirs. La pluie faisait monter une espèce de brouillard d'embruns sur les trottoirs. Les voitures projetaient des gerbes d'eau sur les passants, qui râlaient encore plus que d'habitude.

Drago remonta la rue en regardant ses pieds. La veille, ils avaient reçu la lettre de Scorpius. Elle avait déclenché un séisme au manoir. Narcissa était soudainement devenue toute blanche, à croire que c'était l'Apocalypse qui s'annonçait. Astoria avait grogné quelque chose du genre : « entre une fille Cracmol et un fils à Gryffondor, quelque chose ne tourne plus rond chez les Malefoy ».

Lui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait toujours vu son fils à Serpentard, comme lui, et comme son père et tous ses ancêtres avant lui. Cela lui apparaissait tellement normal, qu'il ne s'était même pas envisagé la possibilité de voir une cravate d'une autre couleur autour du cou de son fils. Mais le fait était là. Drago aurait voulu s'indigner, mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Le Choixpeau ne revenait pas sur sa décision. Et il avait lu tellement de panique dans la dernière phrase de son fils, qu'il voyait mal comment lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le pauvre devait se sentir perdu. Mais encore une fois, il se demanda ce que le Choixpeau avait bien pu lire dans la tête de Scropius pour l'envoyer là-bas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il avait dépassé le bâtiment en brique qu'il cherchait. Il revint sur ses pas en jurant. Il se trouvait devant la façade vitrée d'un magasin ancien, _Purge et Pionce Ltd_, « fermé pour rénovation », disait le panneau rivé sur la porte. Il se pencha vers la vitrine et le mannequin très laid, vêtu d'une vieille robe en nylon vert, passée de mode depuis au moins soixante-dix ans, qui s'y trouvait. Il murmura :

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione Weasley. »

Le mannequin acquiesça en faisant battre ses faux-cils décrochés et Drago passa à travers la vitre. Il ignora la sensation de passer à travers un rideau d'eau fraîche, et se retrouva dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. L'endroit ressemblait à une fourmilière. Ça grouillait de partout. Des enfants couraient, pleuraient. Des patients plus ou moins atteints patientaient dans le hall. Il vit quelqu'un recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure digne d'un plantigrade grogner après une plante verte. Il y avait aussi un sorcier qui se prenait pour une autruche, et qui crachait des plumes à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Une petite fille et sa grand-mère se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, et Drago observa distraitement la queue de singe qui ondulait dans le dos de la gamine. Des médicomages à l'air pressé s'entassaient dans les ascenseurs. Il s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter une charge de guérisseurs, fonçant à toute allure pour finir engloutis par une salle d'opération. Il s'avança vers le guichet et se mit en bout de file.

« Les crises de fou rire sont traitées au 3ème étage, monsieur, au service des intoxications par potions et plantes, annonça la sorcière à l'accueil d'une voix lasse. Madame, ça fait trois fois cette semaine que je vous dis que votre mari est au quatrième étage. »

Puis ce fut le tour de Drago.

« Monsieur ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione Gran...Weasley.

- Oh. Euh… »

La sorcière farfouilla dans une pile de documents puis récupéra une note de service, couverte d'une écriture droite et serrée.

« Oui, elle avait prévenu. Monsieur Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ?

- Exact.

- Sous-sol, service de recherches. Prenez l'ascenseur de gauche, au fond du hall. Vous êtes attendu. »

Il acquiesça. Il traversa la pièce, zigzagant entre les patients et les visiteurs. Il appela l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit avec un léger son de clochette. A l'intérieur, une série de boutons dorés s'alignaient sur le côté, ornés du nom des chercheurs. Il appuya sur HERMIONE WEASLEY. Il ferma les yeux, le temps de la descente. Une voix de femme désincarnée annonça :

« Sous-sol, service de recherches et laboratoires d'expérimentation. Patientez, quelqu'un va venir vous chercher. »

Les portes coulissèrent et Drago se retrouva au milieu d'un long couloir blanc, que la lumière artificielle rendait aveuglant. Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Il regarda sa montre. Bientôt neuf heures.

Il surprit un mouvement sur sa gauche. Une silhouette longiligne se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas flâneur.

C'était une jeune femme, la vingtaine légèrement passée, au regard vif et intelligent, caché derrière des lunettes à monture épaisse, et à la mâchoire un peu trop carrée pour être vraiment séduisante, malgré la coupe impeccable de son tailleur.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

« Anita Jenner. Je suis l'assistante de madame Weasley. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Elle l'entraîna vers le fond du couloir. L'endroit était étrangement silencieux. Drago avait imaginé le bouillonnement des potions, le bruit des ingrédients que l'on hache, mais rien. Rien de tout cela. Juste un silence glaçant. La jeune femme le conduisit jusque devant un pan de mur vierge. A bien y regarder, il vit le nom de Granger gravé sur un carreau de faïence. Elle posa sa main sur le carrelage immaculé, juste sous l'inscription. La cloison entière se mit à ondoyer et une porte apparut. Anita la poussa et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire, aux murs tapissés d'ocre. Dans un coin, un vieux gramophone jouait en sourdine une sonate de Mozart. Il y avait un bureau et quelques chaises. A sa droite, une porte était étiquetée « Laboratoire », à gauche, une autre porte portait la mention « Hermione Weasley ».

La jeune femme se dirigea de ce côté et toqua à la porte.

« Hermione ? Il est là. »

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Granger, égale à elle-même, se tenait devant lui, une main sur la hanche. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle avait vieilli un peu, bien sûr. Mais pas tant que ça, en fin de compte. Quelques rides autour des yeux, pas beaucoup plus que lui. Les grossesses avaient affirmé ses courbes. Mais elle faisait toujours une bonne tête de moins que lui. Ses cheveux toujours aussi épais étaient noués sur la nuque. Et son regard noisette, perdu quelque part entre l'or et le chocolat le fixait imperturbablement. Elle eut une moue un peu moqueuse.

« Bonjour, Malefoy.

- Granger.

- C'est Weasley, maintenant. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. C'était un bureau on ne peut plus ordinaire. Un diplôme, portant le nom de Granger, était encadré au mur. Le bureau d'acajou croulait sur la paperasse. Au mur, des schémas représentaient des coupes plus ou moins détaillées et réalistes de cerveaux. A une patère était accrochée une blouse verte. Des livres aux titres barbares et des revues scientifiques s'empilaient sur des étagères prêtes à céder sous leur poids. Il avait toujours imaginé que Granger était une maniaque de l'ordre. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle contourna le bureau.

« Assieds-toi, » l'invita-t-elle en lui désignant une chaise.

Ils s'assirent. Granger posa ses coudes sur le bureau, croisa les doigts et y posa la tête.

« Alors, que puis-je pour toi ? »

La bouche soudain sèche, Drago ne sut par où commencer. Elle l'observa en silence. Il fallait qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses idées. L'impulsion lui avait fait prendre cette plume, écrire à cette ennemie d'autrefois, pour obtenir une aide qu'elle n'était sans doute pas extrêmement disposée à lui offrir.

« Je travaille dans un domaine assez méconnu de la médecine magique, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je suis persuadée que tu dois avoir une bonne raison de t'adresser à moi. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'entende très bien. »

Il serra les poings et se lança.

« C'est ma fille. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ta fille ? Tu as une fille ? Mais je croyais que…

- Oui. Lyra. Elle... elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. »

Le regard de Granger s'éclaira et se fit dubitatif en même temps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris. Il ne voulait pas tellement le savoir.

« Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? »

Et là, Drago explosa. L'accumulation de tension sans doute. Le départ de Scorpius, sa lettre, Lyra, la mâchoire serrée d'Astoria, la pâleur horrifiée de sa mère. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il lui fallait un exutoire à tous ces coups du sort.

« Bon sang, Granger ! C'est ton boulot, non ? La magie et ces conneries de génétique et je ne sais quoi encore ! Tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! »

Elle riva son regard au sien. Puis elle soupira.

« Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé. Il souffla profondément et se rassit. Ses mains tremblaient. En fait, tout son corps tremblait.

« Je ne fais pas de miracles, Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle doucement, comme à un malade. Si elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, je ne peux rien y faire. Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

Il se contrôla, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de nouveau.

« Huit ans. »

Elle grimaça, et il ne trouva pas cela de bon augure. Elle sembla chercher ses mots, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lâcher une bombe.

« Effectivement, je fais des recherches sur les raisons qui font que certains vont être réceptifs à la magie et pas d'autres, mais...

- Granger, tu ne te rends pas compte, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide. Ce n'est plus supportable. Les Malefoy n'ont pas de Cracmols parmi eux. Je peux payer le prix qu'il faudra, s'il est là le problème.

- Je ne suis pas à vendre, Malefoy, » cracha-t-elle.

Elle soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer. Un long silence plana, pesant. Drago fixa ses mains, crispées sur ses genoux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Si Granger ne faisait rien... Merde, que ferait-il ?

« Ces recherches n'en sont qu'à leurs balbutiements. Même si j'arrive à trouver un moyen de déclencher la réceptivité à la magie chez les Cracmols, je n'obtiendrais pas d'essais cliniques avant au moins dix ans. Pourquoi tu ne l'acceptes pas comme elle est ? C'est ta fille, Malefoy. Sorcière ou pas. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse sans magie ?

Il leva brusquement les yeux et la fusilla du regard.

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle soit heureuse sans magie, alors que nous ne faisons rien sans ?

- Malefoy, jusqu'à mes onze ans, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je vivais comme une Moldue, mais je n'étais pas malheureuse pour autant.

- Mais notre famille a toujours été sorcière. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin. Granger se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil et croisa les bras, dans l'attitude d'un professeur qui va expliquer longuement quelque chose de compliqué.

« Il y a de nombreuses raisons. Beaucoup sont encore débattues. Mais dans le cas des familles de Sang-pur, la raison la plus probable est celle d'une surexposition aux ondes magiques durant la petite enfance. Le corps, trop soumis à ces ondes, ne parvient pas à les canaliser et les rejette. La théorie de la dégénérescence du sang a été abandonnée il y a quelques années. »

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Et il n'y a rien à faire ?

- Dans l'état actuel des recherches, j'ai peur que non. »

De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. S'il n'y avait son éducation et ses principes, Drago se serait mis à pleurer. Il avait cru que le temps arriverait à la résigner. Mais il se trouvait plus vulnérable qu'avant.

« Tu ne voudrais pas la voir ? Juste au cas où... »

Granger soupira.

« Malefoy, je...

- S'il te plaît, » supplia-t-il.

Elle se leva. Et elle se mit à faire les cents pas derrière son bureau, l'air profondément concentré. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Drago ne cessa de la fixer, cherchant dans sa physionomie un changement qui indiquait qu'elle acceptait.

« Très bien, céda-t-elle. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. »

Drago ferma les yeux. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éloigner le fol espoir qui l'assaillait. Si seulement, oh oui, si seulement tout pouvait s'arranger. S'il pouvait laisser ce cauchemar derrière lui.

« Je peux faire quelques examens pour voir si l'absence de pouvoirs magiques est totale ou non. Parfois, ce sont juste des cas de déclenchement tardif des manifestations magiques. Même si à son âge, j'en doute. »

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit :

« Tu es sûr que tu seras capable d'accepter qu'elle soit vraiment une Cracmol ? Que ce soit sans appel, et scientifiquement prouvé ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Par Merlin, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Cette manie de toujours poser les questions qui fâchent… Il voulait simplement croire au mince espoir qu'elle lui laissait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'aimer telle qu'elle est ? insista-t-elle.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, se hérissa-t-il. C'est ma fille, Granger. Je l'aimerais même si elle était bossue. »

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ainsi ses sentiments. Pas l'habitude de les exposer devant les autres, surtout devant ses anciens ennemis. Quelque chose pesa lourdement sur sa poitrine. Granger ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de le fixer intensément, impassiblement. Les mots résonnaient sourdement à ses oreilles. Lourds de sens.

« Le problème, reprit-il plus doucement, c'est que je ne sais pas le lui montrer, qu'Astoria lui reproche de ne pas être comme elle l'avait rêvée et que ma mère n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est. Avant... Avant, il y avait Scorpius. Mais maintenant qu'il est à Poudlard... »

Elle le fixa longuement. Il voyait comme du trouble dans son regard. Un trouble qui, il l'espéra, allait la convaincre de l'aider. Finalement, elle soupira :

« Effectivement, je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Amène-la moi demain, je verrai ce qu'il est possible de faire. »

Il soupira de soulagement. Elle passa de l'autre côté de son bureau et ouvrit la porte.

« Anita, monsieur Malefoy reviendra demain avec sa fille. »

La voix de la jeune femme lui parvint un peu étouffée.

« Quelle heure ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrange ? lui demanda Granger. Ça pourrait être un peu long. »

Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait plusieurs rendez-vous importants le lendemain.

« Tu travailles jusqu'à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

- Dix-huit heures. Dix-sept heures trente, ça ira ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu as entendu ? demanda Granger à Anita.

- Dix-sept heures trente, c'est noté ! »

Drago se leva, prêt à sortir. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Même si ça ne marchait pas, on ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Mais cela marcherait. Il fallait que ça marche. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa fille souffre de ce statut infamant. Ce n'était pas tellement ses propres sentiments que le regard des autres qu'il redoutait. Lui-même s'était tellement moqué de ces gens-là, avant... avant de comprendre que ça n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres.

« Il paraît que ton fils est à Gryffondor, » fit remarquer Granger sur le ton de la conversation.

Il se raidit et la dévisagea. Elle ne semblait pas moqueuse. Enfin pas vraiment. Une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer brillait dans son regard.

« Les nouvelles vont vite, » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle sourit.

« Ma fille ne me cache jamais rien. Elle aussi est à Gryffondor. Elle m'a écrit que Scorpius avait l'air un peu perdu. J'ai peur que l'accueil n'ait pas été très chaleureux pour lui. »

C'est ce que Drago avait compris en lisant entre les lignes. Scorpius ne se serait jamais plaint de vive voix. Il avait un peu passé la Répartition sous silence.

« Je suppose que ça doit bien te faire rire, » grinça-t-il.

Elle se rembrunit.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Les préjugés ont la vie dure. Mon fils, même à Gryffondor, reste un Malefoy. A Serpentard ou à Serdaigle, il aurait peut-être eu une chance. »

Le temps n'avait rien effacé depuis la guerre. Même s'il avait tenu son fils à l'écart de tout ça, la réalité le rattraperait à Poudlard. Et il n'aurait personne sur qui compter. Personne qui soit comme lui. Alors évidemment, il s'inquiétait. Si seulement il tenait ce foutu Choixpeau...

« Gryffondor est une bonne maison. Si le Choixpeau l'y a mis, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, tempéra Granger. Pour le reste, je crois que Rose l'aime bien. Il ne sera pas tout seul, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Mon fils avec ta fille, c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux que la solitude.

- Tu en sais quelque chose, j'imagine, ironisa-t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, » marmonna-t-elle, le visage soudain sombre.

Drago ne sut pas à quoi elle pensait. Mais il était plutôt intrigué. Il ne se souvenait pas que Granger soit restée un jour seule sans les deux grands idiots, dont l'un était à présent son mari. Mais à dire vrai, il ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à elle en première année. Il était bien trop occupé à mener la vie dure à Potter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée que son fils copine avec la fille d'un Weasley le mettait mal à l'aise, pour une raison qu'il ne cernait pas bien encore. Après tout, ils n'avaient que onze ans, et ce n'étaient pas comme si Granger lui avait subitement révélé qu'ils comptaient se marier secrètement. A cet âge, on ne pense pas à ces choses-là. Sauf peut-être quand on s'appelle Pansy Parkinson, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... Peut-être n'était-ce que le nom qui le gênait. Une Weasley restait une Weasley, c'est à dire quelqu'un de peu fréquentable.

Un raclement de gorge impatient le tira de ses pensées. Granger devait commencer à trouver le temps long. Son pied battait une mesure de plus en plus rapide sur le sol.

« Bonne journée, Malefoy.

- Toi aussi, Granger.

- Weasley ! »

La porte claqua dans son dos. Au moins emportait-il cette maigre victoire avec lui. Anita le raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'elle vraiment aussi douée qu'on le dit ? »

La jeune femme sourit et des étoiles s'allumèrent dans ses yeux.

« Mieux. Elle est brillante. La plupart des avancées médicales magiques de ces dernières années concernant les pathologies mentales lui sont dues. C'est elle qui a démontré que la démence, consécutive à une trop longue exposition au sortilège Doloris, était due aux radiations quasiment radioactives qu'il émet et qui affectent directement les zones du cerveau consacrées au raisonnement et à la mémoire. En utilisant certains procédés moldus, elle a aussi réussi à mettre au point des instruments permettant de localiser avec certitude les endroits du cerveau touchés par certains maléfices, ce qui rend les opérations bien moins longues et risquées. Les tenants de l'ancienne école s'y opposent, parce qu'elle va puiser dans les technologies moldues, mais à mon sens, ces travaux sont tout simplement révolutionnaires. »

L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme le fit sourire. Sa voix vibrait d'une admiration sincère.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé un apprentissage auprès d'elle. Ça n'a pas été facile, et elle est très exigeante, mais ça en valait la peine. Elle est la meilleure dans son domaine »

Alors que les portes dorées de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant lui, elle ajouta, intriguée :

« Mais vous deviez bien vous en douter pour venir la voir ? »

Il acquiesça pensivement. Il n'en aurait pas attendu moins de Granger. Après tout, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué de vive voix pour rien au monde, elle était la meilleure sorcière de leur génération.


	5. 4 - Lyra

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est parti pour le chapitre 4. Désolée, il n'y a pas encore trop d'action pour ce chapitre, mais ça va venir, ça va venir... Encore merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à samedi !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : tout vient de l'œuvre de JK Rowling, comme d'habitude...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Lyra**

Granger s'avança vers lui. Ses traits étaient flous, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de les gommer. Mais il y avait ses yeux. Ses yeux bruns qui brûlaient. Le brûlaient. Un sourire sardonique étirait ses lèvres. A côté d'elle, serrant sa main comme elle n'avait jamais serré la sienne, se tenait Lyra, plus belle et terrible que jamais. Ses yeux l'accusaient. Encore. Toujours.

« Elle ne sera jamais une sorcière, siffla Granger.

- C'est toi. C'est toi, Papa. C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça. »

Sa voix fluette paraissait si mature. La haine qu'il y entendit lui enfonça une flèche dans le cœur. Il vit son regard si rancunier et mauvais et il se glaça d'effroi. La terre trembla sous ses pieds. Des sursauts remontèrent douloureusement dans ses mollets.

« Aucun enfant ne mérite ça, Malefoy. Aucun, » ajouta Granger.

Avec un grand craquement, comme celui d'un arbre abattu par la foudre, un gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Un brasier d'enfer rougeoyait au fond. Il pouvait en sentir la chaleur à travers ses chaussures. Granger éclata de rire. C'était un rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, plein de cruauté et de sauvagerie. A côté d'elle, Lyra le fixait, sans ciller. Il chercha à aller vers elle, la soustraire à Granger, la ramener vers lui. Mais Granger étendit la main. Une force invisible le retint. Il pouvait en sentir le souffle froid sur sa nuque. Il vit Lyra se rapprocher de Granger, qui glissa un bras autour de ses épaules menues. Accablé, il bascula dans l'abîme.

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa en sursaut, haletant. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre. La commode dans le coin. La psyché près de la porte du dressing. Les contours pâles de la fenêtre. Peu à peu, les brumes de son cauchemar s'étiolèrent. Il se laissa tomber au milieu des oreillers et poussa un long soupir. Il entendait la respiration profonde et apaisante d'Astoria à côté de lui. Les couvertures se soulevaient régulièrement au rythme de sa poitrine. Elle avait un sommeil profond. Il le lui avait toujours envié. Il dessina une arabesque légère sur son épaule découverte. Elle remua et se retourna, sans se réveiller. Il regarda vers la fenêtre.

Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et glissa jusqu'à elle. Il écarta les rideaux et l'ouvrit. L'air frais de la nuit glissa sur la peau nue de son visage. Il inspira à fond. Une odeur diffuse de végétation et de roses après la pluie flottait. La nuit était claire. Quelques flocons de nuages erraient dans le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

Il repensa à son rêve. Son cauchemar plutôt. Une angoisse sourde lui remonta dans la gorge. _« C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça. »_ Il se mordit la lèvre. Comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte, il croyait au pouvoir des rêves. Mais qu'est-ce que celui-là signifiait ? Que Granger allait échouer ? Qu'il était seul responsable de l'état de sa fille ? Qu'il était incapable de la protéger ? Plus il réfléchissait, et plus il se sentait perdu. Il ne voulait pas être un mauvais père. Mais le regard que Lyra faisait peser chaque jour sur lui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle était son plus grand échec. Son cœur se serra. Merlin savait qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité autre chose que son bonheur, mais il était incapable de le lui montrer. Incapable de voir au-delà de la magie qu'elle n'avait pas. C'était plus fort que lui.

Un doux froissement de tissu le tira de ses pensées sombres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Astoria glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, et appuya sa tête dans le creux de son dos. La chaleur de sa peau lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure, après le froid de la nuit.

« Encore ces cauchemars ? murmura-t-elle. Je croyais que ça allait mieux ? »

Il secoua la tête. Il se retourna et enlaça la jeune femme.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort. Elle soupira mais n'insista pas. Il appuya son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il y lut de l'inquiétude, mais tellement de tendresse qu'il sentit son esprit s'engourdir. Il l'embrassa, espérant lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ne savait pas dire.

« Retourne te coucher, lui murmura-t-il. Je vais aller travailler un peu.

- Pas trop longtemps, soupira-t-elle.

- De toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à dormir. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« N'y pense plus, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Drago serra un peu plus fort la main de Lyra. Elle semblait si petite. Si petite et si fragile. Sa main disparaissait entièrement dans sa paume. Ils traversèrent la vitrine de _Purge et Pionce Ltd_. La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le hall d'accueil de Sainte-Mangouste était toujours aussi bondé, à croire que ça ne désemplissait jamais. Drago l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs. Inutile de repasser par le guichet, il savait où il allait.

Il poussa doucement la petite fille dans le dos vers la cabine d'ascenseur. Les portes dorées se refermèrent et ils descendirent. Le couloir blanc était aussi aveuglant que la veille. Drago attendit avec une sorte d'appréhension. La main de Lyra tressaillit dans la sienne.

Une silhouette sombre apparut au bout du couloir. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et Drago reconnut bien vite Granger. Lyra fit un pas en arrière.

« Bonjour, fit Granger aimablement.

- Bonjour, » répondit-il.

Elle dut sentir la tension qui couvait dans sa voix, car elle haussa un sourcil un peu moqueur. Ça eut le don de le remettre aussitôt d'aplomb. Merlin, il avait oublié à quel point elle l'agaçait quand elle se moquait.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être anxieux.

- Je ne suis pas anxieux, protesta-t-il.

- C'est ça. Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, ironisa-t-elle. Bonjour, Lyra. »

La petite fille recula encore. Drago jeta un regard noir à Granger, auquel elle répondit par un demi-sourire narquois. Demi, parce que son regard parut s'assombrir. Et Drago en chercha la raison. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'avait-elle cru comprendre ?

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Au même moment, Anita sortit de la salle étiquetée "Laboratoire", vêtue d'une blouse verte. Elle leva le nez de ses analyses pour les saluer.

« Je viens d'arrêter l'expérience 5.

- Parfait. On s'occupera des résultats demain. Ça se présente comment ? »

D'un geste, elle désigna la porte de son bureau à Drago. Il tira doucement sur le bras de Lyra, qui fixait avec fascination le gramophone qui égrenait le canon de Pachelbel.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Granger entrait à son tour. Il n'avait pas entendu la réponse d'Anita, mais vu son sourire, ça avait l'air plutôt positif.

« Tu peux préparer le tube, s'il te plaît ? » ajouta-t-elle, avant de fermer la porte.

Drago jeta un œil à sa fille. Il avait lâché sa main. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec méfiance. Granger traversa la pièce.

« A nous maintenant. Asseyez-vous. »

Elle ouvrit un dossier qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Lyra regarda ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

« Mademoiselle Lyra Narcissa Malefoy ... » lut pensivement Granger.

Elle parcourut rapidement le dossier et leva les yeux vers la petite fille.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

Lyra fixa ses mains, sans répondre. Granger l'observa un moment, et avec une telle douceur dans le regard... Drago se sentit retourné.

« Lyra ? »

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, Granger coula un regard vers Drago. Il se racla la gorge.

« Lyra, s'il te plaît, » fit-il.

La petite fille tressaillit mais ne dit rien. Granger fronça les sourcils.

« Malefoy, tu veux bien nous laisser une minute ? »

Drago la regarda froidement.

« Et puis quoi d'autre, Granger ? »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne vais pas la manger. Sors, s'il te plaît. »

Drago soupira mais obtempéra. Pendant une seconde, il avait revu la Granger de son rêve, et l'idée de laisser sa fille avec elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Anita lui jeta un regard curieux quand il sortit. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège et attendit.

* * *

Hermione se leva, contourna le bureau et s'assit sur le siège que Malefoy venait de quitter. Elle se tourna vers Lyra et l'observa de profil. C'était une très jolie petite fille. Si seulement elle voulait bien sourire...

« Alors, Lyra, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ton papa t'a emmenée ici ? »

Pas de réaction. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Je ne dirai rien à personne. »

Les lèvres de la fillette frémirent.

« Est-ce que je suis folle ? »

Elle avait une voix un peu aiguë, mais très douce, à peine audible. Une voix d'enfant, mais d'enfant qui a grandi trop vite.

« Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé.

« Lyra, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien, plaida Hermione. Je suis là pour ça.

- Je ne fais pas de magie, » souffla la petite fille.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Il y avait tellement de détresse dans sa voix... Est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait seulement compte ?

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fais pas de magie que tu es folle. Si ton papa t'a amenée ici, c'est pour que je cherche ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire de magie. Mais tu n'es pas folle, Lyra. »

Comment une telle idée avait pu lui entrer dans la tête ? Cette petite était un mystère à elle toute seule. Et en même temps, Hermione sentait la mère en elle, qui voulait aider et protéger ce fragile petit bout d'être humain, perdu dans un monde qui le rejette. Peut-être retrouvait-elle un peu en elle ce qu'elle avait été autrefois, il y a bien longtemps. Rejetée par un monde à qui elle faisait peur, rejetée par un monde qui n'acceptait pas ses origines. Rejetée de tous côtés, et désespérément seule.

« Écoute, reprit-elle. On va faire quelques examens. Ça ne va pas durer très longtemps, et ça ne fera pas mal. Mais ça risque d'être un peu angoissant au début. Mais normalement, je pourrais trouver d'où vient le problème. Est-ce que tu te sens prête ? Sinon, on peut décaler de quelques jours. Ce n'est pas urgent. »

Hors de question de la brusquer. Elle semblait suffisamment bouleversée comme ça.

Mais elle secoua la tête et Hermione l'encouragea d'un sourire.

« Tout de suite.

- Très bien. Allons-y alors. »

Hermione se leva et récupéra sa blouse. Lyra se leva. Hermione ouvrit la porte et la laissa sortir.

* * *

Drago se leva en les voyant. Granger passa sa blouse.

« On y va, Anita. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et disparut dans le laboratoire. Granger se tourna vers lui.

« On en a pour une petite vingtaine de minutes. Je te la rends tout de suite après. »

Il acquiesça. Lyra le regarda. Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête. En levant les yeux, il surprit Granger les observer intensément. Irrité par ce regard qu'il ne comprenait pas, il grogna :

« Quoi ?

- Rien. »

Elle entraîna la petite fille dans le laboratoire et il se retrouva de nouveau seul.

L'attente lui sembla durer bien plus longtemps que les vingt minutes annoncées par Granger. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, à tourner comme un lion en cage. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait du laboratoire, rien qui pût le renseigner sur ce qui s'y passait. Il se demanda en quoi consistaient ces examens. Rien de tout ce que Granger avait pu lui dire ne lui paraissait très rassurant. Et à cet instant, il maudit son imagination qui lui faisait voir des atrocités. Il s'inquiétait. C'était irrationnel et irrépressible.

Mais finalement, elles sortirent. Granger souriait, une main sur l'épaule de Lyra. Elle ne semblait pas malmenée. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Granger aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

« Anita, tu veux bien lui préparer un chocolat ?

- Pas de souci. »

Drago se racla la gorge et jeta un regard réfrigérant à Granger.

« J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non ?

- Non, répondit sarcastiquement Granger. Dans mon bureau. »

Il vit sa fille s'éloigner avec la jeune femme, tandis que Granger le poussait sans ménagement vers son bureau. La porte claqua dans son dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te la rendre. Assieds-toi. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond mais obtempéra. Granger l'imita.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'aurai de résultats définitifs que dans quelques jours. En attendant, il semble qu'il y ait un problème, mais je ne sais pas encore de quel ordre. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te dire quand revenir. »

En parlant, elle fouillait dans ses papiers, soulevant des piles d'enveloppes à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Excédée, elle tira sa baguette. Elle lança un sort informulé qui rangea tout impeccablement. Avec un sourire triomphant, elle récupéra une carte de visite qu'elle lui tendit. Il la prit avec un regard méfiant. Il déchiffra rapidement les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites, soigneusement calligraphiées.

_Dioclès S. Griffith  
Thérapie psychologique et psychiatrique  
43, allée du Centaure_

Il jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Granger.

« Tu jettes déjà l'éponge ? Décevant, Granger. »

Elle soupira.

« Ce n'est pas pour Lyra, Malefoy. C'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ? »

Elle se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil, jambes croisées.

« Tout à fait. Pour toi. »

Il relut la carte, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien compris. Un psycho-mage ? Pour lui ?

« Pourquoi faudrait-il que j'aille voir ce Griffith ? »

Elle rassembla ses idées puis expliqua :

« Ton comportement d'hier, en soit, était étrange. Et j'ai pu parler un peu avec Lyra, je vous ai observés tous les deux. Il est évident qu'il y a un problème de fond entre vous deux. Et je pense que ce n'est pas étranger au problème de ta fille. »

Drago serra les dents. _« C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça. »_ Ses doigts se refermèrent violemment sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Une colère aussi violente que déplacée, il le sentait. Il savait qu'il y avait un problème. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais qu'elle le lui jette ainsi à la figure l'enragea. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. La seule réponse qu'il avait face à ses propres contradictions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement, Granger ? Que c'est à cause de moi que … qu'elle... »

Elle soupira.

« Non, je...

- Alors quoi, Granger ? s'écria-t-il en bondissant de son siège, la voix déformée par la colère. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Elle le dévisagea impassiblement.

« Malefoy, calme-toi, pose tes fesses sur ce siège et écoute-moi attentivement, » ordonna-t-elle.

Il la défia plusieurs secondes du regard. Ses yeux bruns ne cillèrent même pas. Serrant les dents, il finit par s'asseoir. La fixant d'un regard polaire, il attendit.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute, rectifia-t-elle. Personne n'est responsable de ce genre de choses. Mais ces cas sont souvent le produit d'une conjonction d'éléments divers. Ton attitude vis-à-vis d'elle n'y est sans doute pas étrangère. Ça la mortifie de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie. Elle croit qu'elle est folle, Malefoy. »

Elle fit une pause. Drago ne bougea pas. En quelques minutes, Granger avait réussi à en apprendre davantage sur sa fille que lui en huit ans. Quelque chose dans sa gorge se coinça, et il se contenta de fixer Granger, en attendant la suite.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à lui dire que tu l'aimes, que ça ne change rien qu'elle n'ait pas de pouvoirs, poursuivit-elle. Et je pense qu'en parler à quelqu'un pourrait t'aider... vous aider. Dioclès est un ami. Je sais qu'il fait du bon boulot. »

Drago détourna les yeux. L'idée d'aller raconter ses problèmes à un inconnu ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Quels problèmes d'ailleurs ? Il n'arrivait pas à parler à sa fille, soit. Mais qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? C'était dans sa nature. Laisser peser le silence était un moindre mal, en comparaison de ce qu'il avait pu faire autrefois. Le temps l'avait assagi, mais personne ne changerait ce qu'il était. Et il ne savait même pas s'il en serait capable, même pour sa fille.

« Malefoy ? »

Il leva les yeux.

« Ne te sens pas obligée d'aider tout le monde, Granger, déclara-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Ses narines frémirent et elle leva les yeux au plafond.

« A ta guise. C'est toi qui vois. En attendant, c'est ta fille qui souffre. »

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Anita et Lyra étaient de retour. La petite fille attendait, sagement assise sur un siège au fond de la pièce, sa robe bleue soigneusement lissée sur ses genoux. Ses petites jambes se balançaient doucement dans le vide, au rythme de la musique.

« Regarde-la, Malefoy, murmura Granger. Elle est bien trop réservée pour son âge. Elle souffre sûrement autant que toi de cette situation. »

Drago se leva, sans répondre.

« Je me passerai de ton avis, Granger. J'attends ton hibou. »

Il sortit à grands pas furieux. Lyra se leva, il prit sa main. Il sentit le regard de Granger fixé sur lui, brûler dans son dos. Ils sortirent. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait que Granger avait raison. Mais il refusait de la laisser s'immiscer dans ses affaires de famille. Ça ne la regardait pas. Et elle n'avait pas à le juger.

* * *

« Tu ne dors pas ? marmonna Ron d'une voix endormie.

- Désolée, je t'ai réveillé. »

Hermione caressa la joue de son mari et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

« Rendors-toi. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Mais il dormait déjà. Hermione sourit. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de dormir. Elle repoussa les draps et se leva. Le sommeil la fuyait obstinément depuis quelques jours. Elle passa sa robe de chambre et se glissa dans le couloir. Elle poussa légèrement la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Hugo. Le petit garçon dormait roulé en boule autour de son ours en peluche. Elle s'avança silencieusement dans la pièce. Avec un sourire attendri, elle l'observa dormir plusieurs minutes. D'une main, elle caressa ses cheveux roux, en embrassant son front. Hugo sourit dans son sommeil. Hermione remonta la couette sur ses épaules frêles. Puis elle s'éloigna, descendit l'escalier et s'installa dans le salon avec un livre. Pourtant, elle ne l'ouvrit pas.

Elle pensa à sa fille. Merlin qu'elle lui manquait. Son visage, son sourire. Un éclair de mélancolie la saisit alors qu'elle revoyait ses grands yeux marrons s'ouvrir sur elle, la toute première fois. Rien, même pas ses lettres, ne parvenait à combler son absence. C'était si dur de laisser ses enfants partir.

Et puis, il y avait le visage de Lyra, qui venait la hanter. Depuis que Malefoy la lui avait amenée, elle se sentait le besoin viscéral de comprendre et d'effacer la douleur qu'elle avait lu dans son regard. Et cette tête de pioche de Malefoy qui ne voulait pas comprendre... Elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de s'embarquer là-dedans ? Mais... Malefoy semblait si désemparé... Si… différent de celui dont elle se souvenait. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser son aide. Ron disait souvent qu'elle était bien trop humaine pour son propre bien. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et elle était bien décidée à tirer cette affaire au clair. Quoi qu'en pense Malefoy.


	6. 5 - Le fils du traître

Bonjour tout le monde !

En piste pour le chapitre 5, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, si vous saviez combien elles m'ont fait plaisir... Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous intrigue. Mais vous ne commencerez à voir un lien avec le prologue qu'au chapitre 9, il va falloir être un peu patient... ;) (Sadique ? Qui ? Moi ? XD).

A bientôt !

Bises ;)

_Peaseblossom_

**Réponse à la review anonyme **(parce que je réponds à toutes les reviews) :

_cici _: Merci pour ta review pleine de gentillesse et d'enthousiasme. Comme je l'ai dit, il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir un début de lien avec le prologue, mais il va se passer des choses entre-temps. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te donnera envie de continuer à me suivre. N'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis, les reviews comme les tiennes, c'est ce qui fait la motivation des auteurs. Encore un grand merci à toi !

_Disclaimer : _rien n'est à moi (même si j'aimerais bien...), je ne touche pas de rémunération pour cette histoire, etc., etc., etc.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

**Le fils du traître**

Mal réveillé, Scorpius descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il se levait toujours tôt et était l'un des premiers à entrer dans la Grande Salle le matin. Il traversa le château endormi d'un pas un peu traînant. Les tableaux ronflaient bruyamment. Les silhouettes grises et assoupies des fantômes flottaient à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Il surprit même une armure en train de bailler. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, le plafond magique montrait un ciel dégagé, très clair. Scorpius songea que ce serait une journée idéale pour le cours de vol.

Il y avait déjà trois élèves à la table de Gryffondor. Deux élèves de troisième année que Scorpius avait déjà croisés, et Rose Weasley. Elle avait noué ses boucles rousses sur sa nuque. Elle mâchait pensivement un toast, le regard fixé dans le vide. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle avait la manie de poser tout le temps des questions, mais dans le fond, il l'aimait bien. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que les autres lui reprochaient. Mais ils le regardaient toujours avec méfiance. Et Scorpius n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait rien fait, mais on le tenait toujours à l'écart. Alors que Rose, et un peu Albus, parce qu'il suivait sa cousine, était toujours gentille avec lui. Un brin agaçante, parfois, mais gentille.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

Il grogna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un oui et se mit à manger. Les minutes passèrent, et la Grande Salle se remplit de plus en plus. Albus arriva en bâillant comme un hippopotame. Rose en était à sa deuxième assiette d'œufs brouillés. Le petit garçon s'assit à côté d'elle et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

« Albus, ta cravate est de travers, » fit remarquer Rose.

Albus grogna. Il avala son jus de citrouille et entreprit de refaire son nœud de cravate, en jurant de façon très malpolie.

« Surveille un peu ton langage, reprocha Rose en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne.

- Oh, ça va, miss Parfaite, rouspéta-t-il. On a bien Botanique pour commencer ? »

Rose confirma d'un grognement. Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Le bourdonnement des conversations et des rires envahissait la pièce toute entière. Scorpius laissa son regard dériver vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Anceps était en grande conversation avec le professeur Londubat. Coincé entre Hagrid et le volumineux professeur de Métamorphoses, se trouvait le professeur Brownon, chargé de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était un homme sec et nerveux, qui parlait avec un très fort accent américain, ce qui rendait la moitié de ses phrases incompréhensibles, et qui semblait détester tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un élève. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Scorpius, qui le lui rendait bien. A chaque cours, Brownon le mettait au premier rang, et le fixait d'un regard méfiant, comme s'il était un mage noir en puissance. Présentement, le professeur faisait peser sur la salle son regard mobile et perçant, qui s'arrêtait souvent avec réprobation sur la table des Gryffondors.

« Psst ! »

Scorpius se tourna vers Albus. Le petit garçon regardait autour d'eux, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Rose leva les yeux au plafond. Pour le coup, Scorpius n'était pas loin de l'imiter. De toute évidence, la discrétion n'était pas son fort.

« Vous ne trouvez pas le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal un peu louche ? »

Rose glissa un léger regard vers la table professorale. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est un professeur, Al. »

A l'entendre, cette simple affirmation justifiait tout. Elle retourna à son repas. D'ailleurs, Scorpius se demandait bien comment elle faisait pour avaler autant sans prendre un gramme.

« Et toi, Scorpius ? »

Il haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Je le trouve un peu bizarre, c'est vrai. Mais tous les profs le sont, non ? »

Albus ne parut absolument pas convaincu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie. Rose bondit de sa place. Scorpius récupéra son sac. Albus engloutit précipitamment un dernier toast et se leva. Tous les trois, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils gagnèrent le Hall et sortirent. Il faisait frais ce matin-là. Le soleil ondoyait sur le lac Noir. Pataugeant dans l'herbe humide de rosée, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres. D'autres élèves de première année les rejoignirent. Ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Serdaigle.

Après quelques minutes, le professeur Londubat arriva et ouvrit la serre n°1. C'était un lieu étrange. Des lianes couvertes de fleurs rouges et de petites baies blanches tombaient du plafond et s'enroulaient autour des montants de métal de la serre. Des bourdonnements déconcertants s'échappaient de plantes en pot qui avaient tout l'air de carottes sauvages. Près de la table du professeur, un petit arbuste au feuillage touffu refermait ses fleurs d'un noir d'encre dès qu'on s'en approchait un peu trop. Sur les paillasses destinées aux élèves, il y avait deux espèces d'assiettes à soupe, remplie de terre et de ce qui ressemblait à un tas de racines visqueuses.

Ils s'installèrent bruyamment. Le professeur Londubat posa ses affaires sur son bureau et réclama le silence. Aussitôt, les élèves se turent.

« Très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la différence entre le Voltiflor et le Filet du Diable. »

Et le cours commença.

« Moi, je trouve quand même que Brownon fait peur, insista tout bas Albus dès que le professeur eût le dos tourné. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il cache quelque chose.

- Albus, ça suffit, le réprimanda Rose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air d'un corbeau déplumé qu'il est forcément méchant. Arrête de voir le mal partout !

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de répondre à ma question ? »

Rose rougit comme une pivoine. Le résultat était assez étrange avec ses cheveux roux.

« Le Voltiflor est totalement inoffensif. Mais le Filet du Diable s'enroule autour de sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle étouffe. On peut toutefois le neutraliser avec une forte lumière. »

Le professeur Londubat lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais lui accorda quand même 5 points. Rose fusilla son cousin du regard et se plongea obstinément dans ses notes, sans en lever le nez.

« N'empêche, je suis sûr que j'ai raison, » chuchota Albus.

Après le cours de Botanique, ils avaient justement Défense contre les Forces du Mal. A la sonnerie, ils remontèrent donc vers le château, chargés d'un devoir à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Ils traversèrent rapidement tout le château. Ils devaient à présent se rendre au deuxième étage, tout au bout de l'aile ouest.

A quelques mètres de la salle, ils croisèrent James Potter et ses amis.

« Eh, Al ! » appela-t-il.

Albus s'arrêta brusquement et Scorpius lui rentra dedans. Il faillit tomber, mais Rose attrapa son bras avant.

« Tu traînes encore avec le blondinet, remarqua James avec une lueur méchante dans le regard.

- Et alors ? répondit Albus.

- Papa n'aimerait pas que traînes avec le fils d'un traître. »

Scorpius se figea. Rose lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? siffla-t-il.

- Non, Scorpius, intervint Rose. James, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de ta part.

- Notre Rosie chérie serait-elle amoureuse ? » se moqua James.

Le regard de la petite fille s'assombrit.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- James, c'est bon, coupa Albus. Venez, on va être en retard. »

Scorpius adressa un regard noir à James, qui lui fit un sourire narquois.

« C'est ça, défilez-vous. »

Scorpius serra les dents.

« Un lâche, comme tous les Malefoy. »

Le petit groupe qui entourait James se mit à rire. Scorpius vit rouge. Il se retourna et allait lui lancer un sort. N'importe lequel. Pourvu qu'il fasse disparaître ce sourire odieux de son visage.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! tonna une voix.

Scorpius tressaillit, mais ne lâcha pas James du regard pour autant. Celui-ci leva les yeux, et une lueur triomphante apparut dans son regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ? Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! »

Scorpius se retourna lentement, pour faire face au professeur Brownon. Il était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et son regard noir fixé sur lui lançait des éclairs. Le petit garçon baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, professeur.

- Il est interdit d'user de magie sur ses camarades, monsieur Malefoy. Il me semble que cela vous a déjà été dit. Vous viendrez en retenue après votre dernier cours de l'après-midi.

- Bien, professeur.

- Dépêchez-vous d'entrer. Nous n'allons pas perdre davantage de temps avec vos bêtises. »

Tête basse, Scorpius entra dans la salle. Rose voulut lui dire quelque chose mais il l'ignora et partit s'installer tout seul, au premier rang.

Brownon était effrayant en cours. Il avait une manière de parler de la Magie noire qui vous flanquait la frousse. Sa voix débordait d'un mélange inquiétant de haine et d'admiration. Mais ce jour-là, Scorpius ne fut pas très attentif. Il ne cessait de repenser à son altercation avec Potter. _« Le fils d'un traître. »_ Il serra les lèvres. Ses mains tremblaient. _« Un lâche, comme tous les Malefoy. »_ Il fixait durement le parchemin qu'il avait sous les yeux, où s'alignaient quelques mots à peine lisibles. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait contre lui. La voix moqueuse de Potter dansait dans sa tête. Et plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Une goutte d'encre tomba de sa plume et s'étala sur le parchemin. Il serra les dents. C'était injuste. Tellement injuste. Il en aurait pleuré.

Le cours parut durer une éternité. Mais finalement, la sonnerie retentit, invitant les élèves à venir déjeuner. Les yeux irrités à force de fixer son parchemin, Scorpius rangea ses affaires.

« N'oubliez pas votre retenue, monsieur Malefoy. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça. Puis il sortit de la salle. Albus et Rose l'attendaient dans le couloir, la mine attristée. Il voulut passer sans les regarder, mais Rose le rattrapa.

« Attends, on est vraiment désolé.

- Mon frère peut être un abruti fini parfois, ajouta Albus.

- C'est bon, grogna-t-il. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. »

Ils descendirent vers le Hall en silence. La Grande Salle était déjà pleine. Ils se trouvèrent des places les plus éloignées possibles de James Potter, qui faisait le pitre pour faire rire ses amis. Une vague de colère monta en lui. Il agrippa sa fourchette et piqua dans son assiette avec fureur.

« Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça au sujet de ton père, » murmura Rose.

Sa fourchette dérapa sur l'assiette avec un bruit strident. Rose et Albus grimacèrent. Scorpius souffla un coup avant de gronder :

« Je voudrais bien comprendre quel est le problème avec mon père. Depuis la rentrée, on me parle de traître, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Rose et Albus échangèrent un regard.

« C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Rose. En fait...

- Eh, Scorpius ! C'est vrai que tu as failli te battre avec James Potter ? » demanda Ornella Jackson.

Elle affichait un sourire carnassier, comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle. Elle était accompagnée du garçon qui ronflait, Édouard Cree. Il laissait traîner ses chaussettes dans le dortoir et se plaignait tous les soirs de ne pas les retrouver. Scorpius haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Ornella. Fichez-lui la paix ! » s'énerva Rose.

La petite fille lui fit une grimace et s'éloigna. Rose leva les yeux au plafond. Scorpius ne la quitta pas du regard. Il voulait comprendre.

« Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour en parler, intervint Albus. Ce soir, dans la salle commune ? Après ta retenue. »

Scorpius grimaça. L'idée d'une retenue avec Brownon ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Et puis s'il fallait qu'il l'annonce à ses parents... Merlin devait lui en vouloir personnellement. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Cet après-midi-là, ils avaient cours de vol. C'était le cours que Scorpius avait attendu avec le plus d'impatience, mais les mésaventures de la matinée et les perspectives de l'après-midi lui en gâchèrent le plaisir. Il avait déjà volé sur un balais-jouet bien sûr, mais jamais très haut. Et son père lui avait toujours formellement interdit d'utiliser le sien. Albus lui aussi était tout excité. Rose beaucoup moins en revanche. Scorpius la soupçonna d'avoir le vertige.

A quatorze heures, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le parc, alignés à côté de vieux balais. Le professeur Bibine passa en faisant l'appel puis leur expliqua l'objectif de la journée. Albus trépignait. Scorpius sentit un frisson d'anticipation le secouer, alors que le balai s'élevait tout seul vers sa main.

« Ce cours est très important pour ceux qui voudront s'inscrire dans leur équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine. La clef, c'est d'être toujours bien attentif à son environnement. Le vent et les obstacles potentiels peuvent être de dangereux ennemis. Ils peuvent vous déséquilibrer, vous faire dévier de votre trajectoire. C'est à vous de rester ferme. C'est compris ?

- Oui, madame Bibine. »

Elle laissa planer sur eux son regard de faucon jaune.

« A présent, vous allez vous envoler. A mon signal, donnez un coup de pied au sol pour vous lancer. Penchez-vous légèrement en avant pour redescendre. Des questions ? »

Personne ne se manifesta. Elle donna le signal, et Scorpius décolla. Il regarda émerveillé le sol s'éloigner sous ses pieds. Il volait. Un sourire éclot sur ses lèvres. La sensation du vent dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau était grisante. Il se sentait si libre. Il tenta une vrille. Il perdit un peu l'équilibre mais se redressa rapidement.

C'était fantastique. Il prit un peu de vitesse. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles. Sous ses pieds, le professeur Bibine n'était guère plus grande qu'une fourmi. Il regarda autour de lui. La lisière sombre de la Forêt interdite s'étirait, menaçante, au-delà du champ de choux de Hagrid.

C'est alors que Scorpius vit une silhouette encapuchonnée se glisser subrepticement derrière la palissade qui protégeait les citrouilles. Elle revenait de la Forêt. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils. Personne n'osait aller dans la Forêt interdite. C'était bien trop dangereux. Il observa un peu plus attentivement la silhouette. Impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit à cette distance. Mais l'inconnu sembler porter quelque chose, dissimulé sous sa cape.

« On redescend, j'ai dit ! Monsieur Malefoy ! »

Un peu déçu, mais intrigué, Scorpius redescendit.

La sonnerie retentit bien trop vite au goût du petit garçon. Albus et Rose insistèrent pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'image de la silhouette sortant de la Forêt interdite ne cessa de le tourmenter. Il faillit demander à ses camarades si eux aussi l'avaient vue, mais il se retint. Une classe de cinquième année sortit de la salle de classe. Rose et Albus lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et il entra.

« Ah, monsieur Malefoy. »

Scorpius s'avança et attendit sa punition. Le professeur Brownon tira un épais ouvrage relié en cuir noir. _Introduction générale à l'étude de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Tome 4, Les duels magiques (dangers, victoires et désillusions)_, lut Scorpius.

« Vous allez me recopier le chapitre 10 en entier. »

Le petit garçon prit le grimoire, chancela un peu sous son poids et alla s'installer dans un coin. Il ouvrit le livre au chapitre 10 et soupira d'avance. C'était écrit en tout petit. Il allait y passer l'après-midi. Il sortit un parchemin et se mit au travail. Plus il avançait, plus Scorpius se sentait mal à l'aise. Le livre listait tout une série de choses affreuses, arrivées lors de duels, à des sorciers dont les sorts s'étaient retournés contre eux. Le but était peut-être de lui montrer ce à quoi il s'était exposé, mais il sentait surtout que ça allait lui couper l'appétit. Il y avait vraiment des trucs horribles là-dedans.

Il passa trois heures à tout recopier. Quand il eut fini, il s'approcher du bureau du professeur Brownon en lui tendant ses parchemins. Il les parcourut rapidement du regard, en acquiesçant par moment. Puis il les froissa et les mit à la poubelle.

« J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon. »

Scorpius acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

« Je vous libère. Ne recommencez pas. »

Le petit garçon récupéra ses affaires et sortit. Il y avait peu d'élèves dans les couloirs. Les cours étaient finis et le repas n'aurait lieu que dans une heure. L'esprit embrumé, et la main douloureuse, Scorpius se dirigea vers la salle commune.

« _Felicitas,_ marmonna-t-il à la Grosse Dame.

- Vous pourriez être un peu plus aimable, jeune homme, » grogna-t-elle.

Le tableau pivota et le petit garçon s'engouffra dans la salle commune. En l'apercevant, Albus lui fit de grands signes de la main. Rose était plongée dans un livre, et prenait des notes en même temps. Scorpius les rejoignit.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Albus.

- Pas trop mal. Il m'a fait recopier un livre.

- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à un truc horrible... » s'étonna-t-il.

Scorpius le fusilla du regard. La prochaine fois, il lui cédait sa place sans hésitation.

« … oui, enfin... balbutia Albus. Peu importe. Tu te souviens que tu voulais qu'on t'explique un truc ce midi ? »

Scorpius s'assit. Albus tira un livre vers lui, menaçant de faire s'écrouler la pile de bouquins que Rose avait entassée.

« Fait un peu attention, » râla-t-elle.

Albus lui tira la langue et ouvrit le livre. Scorpius lut à l'envers : _Grandeur et décadence des Mages Noirs_. Il chercha plusieurs secondes à l'intérieur puis finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et il lui donna le livre.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ça ? »

En pleine page, s'étalait un dessin à l'encre noire. C'était un crâne. Un serpent sortait de sa bouche, langue hideuse et monstrueuse. Il acquiesça.

« Oui. Mon père a un tatouage comme ça. Mais je crois qu'il le cache.

- Il peut, accorda Albus. C'est la Marque de Ténèbres, le signe de ralliement des partisans de Voldemort. »

Scorpius devint soudainement pâle. La guerre, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Harry Potter, il en avait entendu parler. Mais son père... son propre père...

« Il y a dix-neuf ans, mon père a mis fin à son règne, continua Albus. Après cela, ton père a été jugé.

- Mon père... mon père était un Mangemort, » bégaya-t-il.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il découvre tout ça à l'école ?

« En fait, intervint Rose, qui semblait s'être aperçue de son trouble, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler une fois. Maman disait qu'il s'il n'avait pas pris la Marque, il aurait dû voir sa mère se faire torturer et tuer sous ses yeux. »

Scorpius, atterré, lâcha le livre, qui s'écrasa avec un bruit mat sur le sol. Son père... Un assassin. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« C'est... Ce n'est pas possible.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné pour mission de tuer Albus Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur de l'école, ajouta Albus. Mais il n'a jamais pu s'y résoudre. Papa pense que si Severus Rogue n'était pas arrivé, ton père aurait accepté que l'Ordre du Phénix le protège. »

Scorpius fixa ses mains. _« Le fils d'un traître. »_ Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il parvienne à les retenir. _« Un lâche, comme tous les Malefoy. »_ Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux. C'était Rose.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ton père soit mauvais. Il n'a fait qu'essayer de protéger sa famille. Cette guerre, on ne l'a pas connue. On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'on aurait fait à sa place. »

Peut-être, mais il aurait pu lui en parler. Il était assez grand pour comprendre. Il n'était plus un petit garçon. Il avait le droit de savoir.

« C'est facile à dire pour vous, grinça-t-il avec amertume. Vos parents sont des héros. »

Rose sourit.

« C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais nos parents ne peuvent pas être fiers de tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Eux aussi ont fait des erreurs. »

Il lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ?

« Ma mère, en première année, a été possédée par Voldemort, reprit Albus. Elle a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et lâché le basilic qui s'y trouvait sur les enfants de Moldus. Tante Hermione a été pétrifiée pendant presque quatre mois à cause d'elle. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts. »

Scorpius comprenait bien qu'ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral, mais ça n'enlevait rien au sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi lui avoir caché ? Qu'est-ce que son père voulait qu'il ignore à ce point ? Que craignait-il ? Les questions et le ressentiment s'accumulaient dans sa tête. L'incompréhension et la déception nouaient son estomac et il sentait une douleur sourde battre dans son crâne.

Peu à peu, la salle commune se vidait. L'heure du dîner approchait. Mais Scorpius se sentait incapable de bouger. Il surprit Albus jeter un regard inquiet à sa cousine, qui haussa les épaules, impuissantes.

« Allez-y sans moi, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas faim. Je... Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu. »

Rose parut soulagée de l'entendre parler à nouveau et Albus acquiesça aussitôt.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Scorpius acquiesça. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, mécaniques. Il se coucha, ferma les rideaux cramoisis du lit et se blottit sous les couvertures. Il fixa le vide. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue au passé tumultueux de son père. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne le changerait pas. Mais c'était quand même difficile à avaler. Épuisé, il finit par s'endormir, avant même que les autres ne soient revenus.


	7. 6 - Les conséquences d'un bruit

Bonjour à tous !

C'est parti pour le chapitre 6 (encore un chapitre à Poudlard...) Les choses commencent à se corser. A nouveau, un grand merci aux revieweurs. Je vous adore ! (Lecteurs anonymes aussi je vous adore, hein ? Pas de jaloux ^^ Oui, oui, je sais que vous êtes là, même si vous ne vous montrez pas. Vous êtes dans les stats...)

A samedi pour le chapitre suivant (qui sera du point de vue de Drago).

Bonne lecture :

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_**

_cici_ : encore et toujours merci de me laisser un mot à chaque chapitre. Je suis toujours aussi contente que cette histoire te plaise, et tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te donnera envie de continuer cette aventure avec moi. (Au fait, j'ai bien pris note de ta petite hypothèse sur la silhouette encapuchonnée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'aura spas la réponse avec un long, long moment... mais on va en ré-entendre parler entretemps quand même. Non, non, je ne prends aucun plaisir malsain à embrouiller mes lecteurs ^^) Je suis toujours heureuse de voir une review à ton nom dans ma boîte mail :D. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bises ;)

_Guest_ (je suppose que ce n'est ni un pseudo, ni un prénom, parce que ça craint, quand même XD. Je vais partir du principe que les deux reviews à ce nom ont été postées par la même personne, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous prie de m'excuser) : Eh bien... Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. La suite arrive juste en dessous. ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésite pas à me faire savoir que tu es toujours là :) C'est agréable de savoir que ce que l'on écrit ne laisse pas indifférent. A bientôt, j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Les conséquences**

** d'un bruit dans l'escalier**

« Scorpius ! Scorpius, réveille-toi ! »

Scorpius grogna. Il se retourna en emportant les couvertures avec lui. Mais l'intrus ne désarma pas et se remit à le secouer.

« Scorpius ! »

Le petit garçon, désormais réveillé, soupira et se redressa. Albus s'arrêta de le secouer, la main en l'air. Il était assis sur son lit, à moitié débraillé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme d'habitude, et ses yeux verts brillaient d'excitation.

« Quoi ? bougonna-t-il.

- J'ai entendu du bruit. »

Scorpius jura d'une façon qui n'aurait pas plu du tout à sa grand-mère.

« Par les culottes de Merlin, c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ? Il y a tout le temps du bruit. Va réveiller quelqu'un d'autre si tu as peur. »

Irrité, il plongea sous les couvertures, bien décidé à finir sa nuit, sans tenir compte des jérémiades de son camarade. Mais Albus se remit à le secouer.

« Je n'ai pas peur, protesta-t-il. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit. Ce n'est pas normal. Allez viens ! »

Scorpius souffla. Il lui semblait encore entendre son père. _« Ne te mêle pas des embrouilles des Potter. »_ Ouais. Mais il faisait quoi si c'étaient les embrouilles des Potter qui le cherchaient ? Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de chercher les ennuis. Mais que faire quand les ennuis vous trouvent ?

« Non, bougonna-t-il catégoriquement.

- Oh, t'es franchement pas drôle, ronchonna Albus, déçu. Tant pis. Moi, j'y vais. »

Le poids au bout de son lit s'envola et Scorpius entendit le petit garçon s'éloigner. Une latte du parquet craqua. Heureusement qu'Édouard ronflait toujours comme une locomotive à vapeur. La discrétion d'Albus avait au moins besoin de ça. Il remonta les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Puis après quelques secondes, il soupira et se leva. Foutu bruit ! Foutu Potter ! Il ne prit pas le temps de mettre ses chaussons et se glissa sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte. Il descendit l'escalier du dortoir, l'oreille aux aguets. La pierre était froide contre ses pieds nus. Il descendit quelques marches et s'arrêta derrière Albus, à demi-dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Ce dernier afficha un sourire triomphant.

« Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi être fier, grogna-t-il.

- Chut ! »

Il se figea. Il venait d'entendre un léger grincement, comme lorsque pivotait le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ils bondirent dans la salle commune, mais il était trop tard, le tableau s'était déjà refermé. Albus se précipita vers la toile. Prudemment, il la fit basculer. Curieux, Scorpius se pencha également. Le couloir semblait désert. Il faisait sombre et l'on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Aucun bruit. Aucune lueur de baguette magique allumée. Où donc était parti l'intrus ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'être évaporé. Ça ne pouvait pas être un fantôme, ils l'avaient entendu faire du bruit. Ils se jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez exactement ? »

Ils sursautèrent. Albus perdit l'équilibre. En cherchant à se rattraper, il poussa le tableau et tomba les quatre fers en l'air dans le couloir.

« Oh ! Quel malotru ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre lit, vous ? Ce n'est pas une heure pour déranger les honnêtes gens ! s'énerva la Grosse Dame.

- Désolé, » bégaya rapidement Albus.

Scorpius l'aida à se relever. Le portrait refermé, ils firent face à Rose, qui les dévisageait d'un air mi-énervé, mi-amusé, les bras croisés. Elle était pieds nus, mais s'était confortablement emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre.

« On... euh... commença Albus.

- Vous alliez sortir dans les couloirs du château alors que c'est interdit, répondit Rose.

- Pas exactement, » tempéra Scorpius.

Il fusilla Albus du regard et poursuivit.

« Il a été réveillé par un bruit. On voulait juste voir ce que c'était.

- C'est ça. Prenez-moi pour une idiote.

- Mais c'est vrai, » protesta Albus.

Elle soupira.

« Vous êtes stupides, ou vous en faites exprès ? Scorpius, tu as déjà été en retenue. Tu n'as pas envie de recommencer, quand même ?

- Mais je te jure que quelqu'un est sorti du dortoir, insista Albus.

- Et ça t'a donné des idées. »

Albus soupira lourdement. Scorpius regarda ses pieds. Elle avait raison. Mais il n'aimait pas le ton moralisateur qu'elle prenait. Au bout du compte, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Il laissa son regard courir dans la salle commune, alors qu'Albus commençait à se disputer avec sa cousine.

Le feu était presque éteint. Les braises crachaient encore quelques flammèches incandescentes dans l'âtre. Leurs ombres se confondaient avec la pénombre. Puis il vit, près du pied d'un fauteuil, une tâche blanche. Laissant les deux autres à leur dispute, il s'approcha. C'était un rectangle de parchemin. En fronçant les sourcils, il le ramassa.

Ce n'était pas un parchemin d'excellente qualité, sa texture était un peu rugueuse et cassante. Les bords en étaient légèrement déchirés et brunis par endroit. Il l'examina. De fines lignes à l'encre noire couraient à sa surface. Intrigué, il déplia le parchemin. Ça ressemblait à une carte. Un cartouche en haut indiquait en grandes lettres gothiques : La Carte du Maraudeur, par Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Il vit de minuscules points se déplacer sur la carte, chacun portant une étiquette avec un nom.

Deux petits points côte à côte indiquaient respectivement Rusard et Miss Teigne. Un autre parcourait les couloirs sous le nom d'Aristides Brownon. Fasciné, il vit son propre nom, ainsi que celui de Rose et d'Albus. C'était une carte de Poudlard indiquant la position de chacun des habitants du château.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, » s'exclama-t-il.

Rose et Albus se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Albus. On dirait une carte.

- La Carte du Maraudeur, » lut Rose.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Regardez là, fit Albus en pointant un point du doigt, c'est March dans la cuisine, non ? Je croyais qu'il était au régime ? »

Morpheus March était le volumineux professeur de Métamorphoses. On l'entendait régulièrement se plaindre de ses vingt kilos en trop et de son régime draconien qui l'empêchait de se faire plaisir et le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas dangereux ? » s'inquiéta Rose.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Albus secoua la tête.

« Un truc aussi fabuleux ne peut pas être maléfique.

- Regardez là, » coupa Scorpius.

Il désigna du doigt un petit point qui se baladait quelque part au troisième étage de l'aile est, non loin du couloir de Sortilèges, soit à l'exact opposé de la tour de Gryffondor.

« James Potter, » murmura Albus.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Rose ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Elle fixa la carte. Pendant quelques minutes, ils regardèrent le petit point évoluer sur le parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait hors du dortoir ?

- C'est sûrement lui que j'ai entendu, » murmura Albus.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Scorpius.

« Et c'est sûrement lui qui l'a perdue, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais comment l'a-t-il eue ? » demanda Scorpius.

Rose regarda Albus. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu penses à quoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? L'année dernière, Maman a reproché à Harry d'avoir laissé James lui prendre quelque chose dans son bureau.

- Tu crois que c'était ça ? »

Rose hocha la tête frénétiquement. Albus prit un air pensif.

« C'est vrai que ça expliquerait pourquoi il se vantait de pouvoir faire des farces sans être vu, réfléchit-il. Je crois que tu as raison. »

Scorpius secoua la tête. C'était bien joli, tout ça, mais James Potter n'avait rien à faire hors du dortoir à une heure pareille.

« Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi il est sorti du dortoir. Encore une farce ? »

Albus haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les trois ? Vous devriez être au lit depuis longtemps ! »

Ils sursautèrent. Scorpius cacha prestement la carte dans son dos. Le préfet se tenait devant eux, au pied de l'escalier, en pyjama, des cernes sous les yeux. Il bâilla.

« Zou ! Au lit ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour papoter. »

Ils filèrent chacun dans leur dortoir, sans demander leur reste. Édouard ronflait toujours. Scorpius glissa la carte sous son matelas. Albus le regarda faire et acquiesça. Ils se couchèrent, mais Scorpius ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi James Potter sortait-il donc la nuit dans les couloirs ? C'est sur cette question qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Scorpius était de nouveau dans les premiers à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Rose et Albus le rejoignirent un peu plus tard. Ils se jetèrent un regard entendus en voyant arriver James, qui les ignora royalement. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, et personne ne jugea bon d'aller le provoquer.

« Tu paries combien que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas retrouvé la carte ? glissa Albus.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il faisait hors du dortoir, » fit Rose en secouant la tête.

Ils tournèrent la tête. James leur jeta un regard mauvais et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

« Il est quand même bizarre en ce moment, remarqua Albus. D'habitude il est énervant, mais ce n'est pas méchant. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du courrier. Un vol de hiboux de toutes espèces se dispersa dans toute la salle. Scorpius attrapa le journal que lui lança une chouette effraie au plumage mordoré. Rose et Albus se plongèrent dans leurs lettres. Un sourire étirait les lèvres de la petite fille. Scorpius se lança dans la lecture de la Gazette. Il n'y avait que des nouvelles sans importance, pour la plupart.

Un important traité de paix allait être signé à Londres le 30 septembre (soit le lendemain, compta mentalement Scorpius) entre le ministre de la magie chinois et le ministre du raja de la principauté sorcière de Juadhunpur. Les Tornades, les tous derniers balais de la compagnie Ellerby et Spudmore, censés faire remonter la pente à l'entreprise en liquidation judiciaire, révèlent d'importants défauts de fabrication (fissures du manche, défaut du sortilège de frein, perte de contrôle du balai) : les acheteurs sont priés de les ramener au magasin d'achat. Recrudescence de la population de manticores en Grande-Bretagne : les sorciers vivant à proximité de forêts ou de bois sont invités à rester vigilants et à signaler dès que possible la présence de l'une de ces créatures auprès du Bureau de Régulation des Créatures magiques du Ministère de la Magie, si possible avant hospitalisation à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Quoi de neuf ? demanda Albus.

- Pas grand-chose de rare, annonça Scorpius. Un traité de paix, des balais défectueux et des manticores en augmentation.

- Les Tornades défectueux ! s'écria Albus, en lisant le sommaire. Oh non, c'était celui-là que je voulais pour l'année prochaine ! »

Scorpius ricana. Rose l'incendia du regard.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vois le bon côté des choses, tu auras certainement un balais plus performant.

- Il paraît qu'ils vont bientôt sortir le Foudre 2018, » affirma Scorpius.

Albus lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Scorpius haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je crois que mon père fait partie du conseil d'administration de la compagnie. »

Rose leva les yeux au plafond et soupira, alors que les deux garçons se lançaient dans une discussion très technique sur les différents modèles de balais sur le marché. La sonnerie les interrompit et ils durent se rendre en cours de Métamorphoses. March était aussi exécrable qu'à l'ordinaire, mettant cela sur le compte de l'aspartame qui ne remplacerait jamais le vrai sucre, et patati et patata.

« Pourtant il s'est empiffré toute la nuit, » plaisanta Albus.

Scorpius étouffa un rire.

« Puisque cela a l'air de vous inspirer, monsieur Potter, venez donc nous montrer comment vous transformez ces escargots en billes de verre, héla hargneusement March. Et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient baveuses. »

Albus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, sous les encouragements enthousiastes de ses camarades, Albus parvint à transformer ses escargots en billes potables, même si elles gardaient deux petites cornes mobiles. Le reste du cours se déroula dans un joyeux tapage. Les escargots tentaient à tout prix de s'enfuir. Et à peine transformées, les billes s'éparpillaient en clapotant sur le sol. Ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas s'énervaient, et pendant ce temps, March tentait de dissimuler une énorme tablette de chocolat dans un tiroir de son bureau. La sonnerie mit fin à ce grand bazar, qui irritait Scorpius autant qu'il l'amusait.

Ils sortirent pour rejoindre les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de Potions. En descendant, ils croisèrent la classe de troisième année de Gryffondor. Scorpius se glissa dans la pénombre de l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas tomber de nouveau sur James Potter. Pourtant, il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas là. Rose jeta un regard interrogateur à Albus.

« Tu as vu James, toi ? »

Albus secoua la tête.

« Il est peut-être sorti avant. »

Rose haussa les épaules et ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Cet après-midi-là, ils n'avaient pas cours du tout. Rose parvint à les convaincre de commencer le devoir de Botanique donné par le professeur Londubat. Albus bougonna un peu mais finit par accepter. Scorpius alla chercher son livre dans le dortoir, talonné du petit garçon.

La porte du dortoir était entrouverte. Scorpius trouva cela étrange. Il poussa la porte et se figea. Albus eut une exclamation horrifiée.

« Par les cornes du grand bouc ! »

Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les draps arrachés des lits. Les matelas retournés. Les tiroirs des tables de chevet gisaient sur le sol. Les malles renversées, leur contenu éparpillé sur le parquet. Des feuilles volantes dispersées dans tous les coins. Des bouteilles d'encre s'étaient cassées. Il y avait des flaques noires un peu partout. Un vrai carnage. Ils observèrent le dortoir un long moment, incapables de faire un geste.

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Quelqu'un montait et avait l'air pressé... ou en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Qu'est-ce que... Oh, Merlin ! »

Rose s'arrêta, une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais... qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Scorpius secoua la tête et avança prudemment dans la pièce. Des morceaux de verre crissèrent sous ses pieds.

« Aucune idée. »

Il se dirigea lentement vers son lit. Il l'examina mais il savait d'avance ce qu'il ne trouverait pas. Il eut beau soulever le matelas, et vérifier et revérifier, la carte n'était plus là. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, qui gémit légèrement.

« La carte a disparu. »

Albus s'avança à son tour et remit son matelas en place.

« C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on a retourné le dortoir.

- Mais qui savait qu'elle était là ? » intervint Rose.

Le visage d'Albus s'assombrit. Il se pencha, ramassa les draps et les remit en tas sur le lit.

« James a dû se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdue, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Peut-être que tous les dortoirs sont dans cet état ?

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait prévenir le professeur Londubat ? s'enquit Rose. _Reparo_. »

Un encrier se reconstitua tout seul sur le sol.

« Sûrement, répondit Scorpius. On ne pourra pas ranger ce bazar tous seuls. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils revinrent en compagnie de leur directeur de maison. Il eut un regard sombre en voyant le massacre. Il observa un long moment la pièce, puis demanda :

« Vous êtes sûrs que rien n'a été volé ? »

Les trois enfants secouèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble. Ils jurèrent l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme : « ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que ces choses arrivent. » Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le professeur Londubat le surprit.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Quand j'étais en deuxième année, l'année où la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, expliqua-t-il, quelqu'un avait retourné notre dortoir. Surtout la place d'Harry. Là non plus, rien n'avait été volé. »

Il agita sa baguette. Les lits se remirent en place. Les feuilles volantes se rassemblèrent. Les draps grimpèrent sur les lits où ils restèrent en vrac. Les chaussettes se rangèrent par paires dépareillées sur chaque lit. Quelques flaques d'encre disparurent mais pas toutes, et il y avait encore des morceaux de verre qui traînaient sur les tapis. Londubat eut une légère grimace.

« Je ne suis franchement pas doué pour les sorts ménagers, grogna-t-il. Les elfes vont s'en occuper. Retournez à vos occupations. Si jamais vous surprenez quoi que ce soit d'autre, prévenez-moi. Seul un Gryffondor a pu entrer, et je ne veux pas que ce genre de plaisanterie se reproduise dans cette tour. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois.

« Quant à toi, Rose, je te rappelle que tu n'as rien à faire dans le dortoir des garçons, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Rose piqua un fard. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Passez le bonjour de ma part à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons qui a fait ça. »

Albus et Rose hochèrent la tête et Neville disparut.

« Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Rose.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Scorpius. On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Il faut qu'on sache ce que fait James, la nuit, dans le château, déclara Albus. Il faut le suivre. »

La petite fille eut une expression paniquée.

« Et si on se fait prendre ? On va se faire renvoyer. »

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Scorpius le devança. Hors de question que se reproduise ce qui avait failli se produire la veille au soir. Albus était un peu trop tête brûlée pour son propre bien. Et un peu trop imaginatif aussi. Tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une vaste blague, même si Scorpius trouvait que ça allait un peu trop loin. Il était inutile de s'enflammer.

« On peut peut-être commencer par le surveiller de loin, proposa-t-il, sans sortir de la salle commune le soir, ajouta-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Rose. Comme ça on ne prend pas de risques inutiles, et on sera sûr de ce qu'on avance. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Une lueur complice s'alluma dans le regard de Rose et d'Albus. A cet instant, Scorpius se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.


	8. 7 - Résultats inexplicables

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 7, et du point de vue de Drago en plus (je sais que vous aviez l'impression que c'était une espèce en voie de disparition, mais non). Je voudrais juste préciser une petite chose (à supposer que vous lisiez les blablas d'auteurs...) : je fais une différence très nette en cracmols et moldus. Pour moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. J'estime, surtout pour la cohérence de l'histoire, que les cracmols ont tout de même une certaine compréhension de la magie. Ils ne peuvent pas la pratiquer, mais ils peuvent la ressentir, savoir si elle a été utilisée ou pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas des moldus. Peut-être que je m'embrouille (et que je vous embrouille en même temps), mais sinon, je pense qu'on ne comprend rien à ce que raconte Hermione dans ce chapitre.

Voilà.

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes adorables !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire, personnages et univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**_Réponse à la review anonyme_**

_cici_ : Encore un grand merci. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plaît, et que tu est toujours fidèle au rendez-vous. C'est vrai que j'ai adoré faire d'Albus, Scorpius et Rose un nouveau Trio d'or, prêts à se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis. Il y aura plus d'action avec eux dans le prochain chapitre ;) En attendant, voici un chapitre qui va épaissir le mystère du côté de Lyra. Je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture ! Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Résultats inexplicables**

Drago revenait du Ministère quand il reçut le hibou de Granger. Une accusation de fraude, parfaitement injustifiée du reste, à régler. Il y avait malheureusement toujours des gens pour envier la réussite des autres, ou pour se réjouir de leur pourrir la vie. Il était donc de méchante humeur. Et le volatile, un peu trop facétieux, le pinça comme il détachait l'enveloppe, ce qui n'arrangea rien. L'oiseau claqua du bec et s'envola en ululant joyeusement, pour aller se percher sur sa lampe de bureau. Maudissant les magouilleurs, le Ministère, Granger et tous les hiboux de la terre, il déchira l'enveloppe, estampillée du logo de Sainte-Mangouste. C'était bref, comme bien souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Granger. Ce dont il s'était étonné au départ, avant de s'y habituer. Granger lui avait toujours semblé être le type-même de l'insupportable bavarde érudite.

_Il faut que je te parle très rapidement. C'est au sujet de Lyra.  
H. Weasley_

Il se renfrogna. Évidemment que c'était au sujet de Lyra. Pour quel autre motif aurait-elle eu des raisons de s'adresser à lui ? Il saisit une plume sur son bureau et griffonna rapidement une réponse. Le hibou de Granger envolé, il se laissa tomber sans grâce sur un fauteuil, une main sur le crâne. Il sentait son cœur battre à ses tempes.

Trop de problèmes s'accumulaient ces derniers temps. Et puis la dernière lettre de Scorpius l'inquiétait. Jusque-là, tout semblait se passer plutôt bien pour lui à Poudlard. Les cours lui plaisaient. Il faisait gagner des points à sa maison. Il restait un peu à l'écart des autres, mais Drago n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Même s'il ne pouvait que le regretter. En revanche, il entendait parler un peu trop de Rose Weasley et d'Albus Potter à son goût. Mais sa dernière lettre était distante, froide. Scorpius n'avait rien dit de ce qui le contrariait. Il prenait des nouvelles de ses parents et de sa sœur, comme avant, racontait ce qui lui arrivait à l'école avec le même enthousiasme de façade, mais il avait lu entre les lignes. Son fils cachait quelque chose. Le connaissant, il ne dirait rien à moins d'y être forcé. Drago espéra que ce n'était pas trop grave, et qu'il n'allait pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Le manoir paraissait étrangement vide. Lyra était avec son précepteur à l'autre bout du manoir, et Narcissa et Astoria étaient parties en virée sur le Chemin de Traverse. De longues minutes durant, Drago observa une brume légère tourbillonner entre les arbres du parc. Le temps était plutôt terne, même pour une fin de mois de septembre.

Le hibou de Granger ne revint pas. Drago supposa que c'était qu'elle acceptait son offre. Il en eut la confirmation moins d'une heure plus tard.

Un lourd son de cloche résonna dans la maison. Les mains dans les poches, il descendit nonchalamment dans le vestibule. Il ouvrit la porte. Granger était plongée dans la contemplation du jardin. Le vent agitait mollement ses cheveux dénoués. Son regard se perdait très loin, et Drago se surprit à se demander à quoi elle pensait. Un mince dossier vert clair était coincé sous son bras.

« Bonjour, Granger.

- Bonjour, Malefoy. »

Sa voix était pensive. Elle se détourna pour lui faire face. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, et il la vit fermer les yeux en passant devant la porte du salon. Et Drago se souvint à son tour. La dernière fois qu'elle était passée là... Il frissonna. La revoir à cet endroit, presque vingt ans après, rouvrait des cicatrices qu'il croyait refermées depuis longtemps. Comment pourrait-il oublier un jour cette nuit d'horreur, son regard, ses cris, sa douleur ?

Mal à l'aise, il se hâta de monter l'escalier, pressé de fuir ses souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir enterrer définitivement dans un recoin perdu de sa mémoire. Elle le suivit. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il entendait ses pas glisser discrètement à la suite des siens. Il la fit entrer dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur le siège qu'il lui désigna, très droite. Gênés, ils n'osèrent se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes. L'atmosphère tendue pesait sur Drago comme un bloc de plomb. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de venir. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que son arrivée puisse déclencher une telle cascade de souvenirs et d'émotions contradictoires. Il n'avait pas cru que le fantôme de la guerre était si vivace. A King's Cross, à Sainte-Mangouste, les choses étaient différentes, ils étaient en terrain neutre. Mais au manoir...

Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et posa le dossier sur le bureau d'acajou. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Les résultats des analyses de Lyra, » répondit-elle à sa question muette.

Il attira la chemise vers lui. Il posa une main dessus, hésitant.

« Je lis ou tu expliques ? » demanda-t-il.

D'un signe de tête, elle l'enjoignit à ouvrir le dossier. Il lui jeta un regard impassible et baissa les yeux. Il vit des diagrammes, des tableaux, des graphes, des scans et des radios, entrecoupés de plusieurs rapports techniques, paraphés par Granger. Il mit de longues minutes à survoler la masse de documents qu'il avait sous le nez.

« Ok, abandonna-t-il, perdu dans ce charabia. Tu expliques. »

Elle soupira.

« La vérité, c'est que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a. »

Drago eut un grognement moqueur. Mais on fond de lui, il n'avait aucune envie de rire. Granger qui ne comprenait pas, c'était le monde à l'envers.

« Et c'est ça que tu avais de si urgent à me dire ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Drago se souvenait qu'elle faisait cela souvent autrefois, quand elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas plaire à son interlocuteur. Bizarrement, ça ne le rassura pas du tout.

« J'ai vérifié et revérifié les résultats des dizaines de fois. Mais il n'y a pas de doute possible. Et c'est... c'est incompréhensible. »

Le visage de Drago se ferma.

« Mais encore ? »

Elle jeta un regard égaré à la fenêtre. Drago sentit qu'elle était désarmée. La logique et la raison étaient innées chez elle. S'en voir soudain privée devait avoir quelque chose de perturbant.

« D'après les examens que j'ai effectués la semaine dernière, ta fille n'a pas la moindre trace magique en elle. »

Drago sentit un froid glacial couler le long de son dos. Il pâlit. Il baissa lentement les yeux vers les papiers que lui avait donnés Granger. C'était à ça que servait tout ce baratin ? A foutre en l'air les maigres espoirs qu'il avait encore ?

Granger avait l'air aussi mal que lui.

« Et je ne me l'explique pas, » ajouta-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? C'était une possibilité pourtant. Tu as dit qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit Cracmol. »

Sa voix était un peu trop rauque pour être naturelle. Les mots lui écorchaient la gorge. Elle riva son regard droit dans le sien.

« Le problème, Malefoy, c'est qu'elle n'est même pas Cracmol. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'avoir l'air égaré. Il lui jeta un regard incertain. Pourtant, il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre une explication.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux.

« Qu'il y a quelques chose d'étrange. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et poursuivit :

« Les Cracmols sont incapables de pratiquer la magie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne la possèdent pas. Elle existe à l'état résiduel dans leur organisme, sans être suffisante pour pouvoir être canalisée par une baguette magique, mais elle existe. Cela s'explique souvent, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, par une exposition trop intense aux ondes magiques. C'est pour ça que les Cracmols sont généralement issus des très anciennes familles de sorciers. Et ça ne veut pas dire que leurs enfants seront comme eux. »

Elle fit une pause. Elle parlait vite, mais jusque-là, Drago suivait.

« La magie s'implante dans le patrimoine génétique des sorciers, continua-t-elle. J'ai découvert qu'on pouvait la détecter, avec une fiabilité de quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent. J'ai fait le test sur ta fille. Et il n'y a strictement rien. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Là, il ne comprenait plus.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle soupira.

« Même si ta fille était une Cracmol, j'aurais dû trouver des traces de magie en elle, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle est issue d'une famille sorcière, et que ça, ça laisse des traces. Mais il n'y avait rien, Malefoy. Rien du tout.

- Ce qui veut dire ? »

Merlin, il redoutait tellement sa réponse.

« Qu'elle est pour ainsi dire moldue, » souffla-t-elle.

L'esprit de Drago s'embrouilla. Moldue ? Granger secoua la tête.

« Le plus étrange, c'est que je crois qu'elle a déjà fait de la magie. »

Drago lui jeta un regard perdu. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait-elle avoir déjà fait de la magie, si... si elle était...

« Granger, je ne te suis plus.

- J'ai vérifié ses réflexes. Son cerveau est parfaitement en phase avec l'utilisation de la magie. C'est assez maladroit, mais elle a déjà dû canaliser cette force. Je pense qu'elle a très envie d'utiliser la magie, mais qu'elle ne le peut pas. »

Drago secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Si Lyra avait fait de la magie, il l'aurait vu. Astoria n'aurait jamais laissé passer une chose pareille.

« Impossible, on l'aurait vu si elle avait fait de la magie.

- On ne peut pas être partout, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle. Les premières manifestations magiques ont généralement lieu vers l'âge de deux ou trois ans. Parfois même pendant le sommeil. »

Drago posa une main sur son front. Il sentait la migraine arriver. Il ne voyait pas ce que Granger voulait lui faire comprendre, à quoi menait tout son raisonnement. Au final, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Le fait que Lyra ne soit même pas Cracmolle ouvrait un gouffre d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Granger ? »

Elle croisa les bras.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Malefoy. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait effacé sa magie. »

Drago releva les yeux.

« C'est possible ?

- Aucune idée. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille.

- Et à quoi cela pourrait être dû, selon toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! s'emporta-t-elle. N'importe quoi. Mais il y a de la magie là-dessous. Ce n'est pas naturel. Les pouvoirs de quelqu'un ne disparaissent pas comme ça. Il a certainement fallu user d'un grand pouvoir. Mais c'est une magie dont j'ignore tout. »

Une mince, très mince lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le cœur de Drago. C'était ténu. A peine plus qu'une braise incandescente. Mais il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

« Granger, en supposant que ce soit possible et qu'on trouve comment on a enlevé sa magie à ma fille, est-ce qu'on pourrait la lui rendre ? »

Elle fit une grimace.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de ce dont il s'agit. »

Pendant de longues minutes, vibrantes de tension, ils ne dirent rien. Puis...

« Il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça, » firent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et embarrassé. Drago fronça les sourcils. Granger eut un sourire amusé. Il rassembla les papiers sur son bureau pour se donner une contenance.

« Mais par où commencer ? marmonna-t-il.

- Bonne question, » répondit-elle.

Elle laissa son regard dévier jusqu'à la fenêtre qui laissait voir un coin de ciel gris et nuageux. La cime des arbres se balançait gracieusement sur la valse lente du vent.

« Elle n'avait pas plus de trois quand c'est arrivé, réfléchit-elle, pensivement. Sans doute moins. Autrement, vous auriez remarqué une différence dans son comportement. Ça doit donc remonter à cinq, six ans. »

Drago réfléchit. Soudain, il se raidit. Six ans. Six ans plus tôt, son père avait été interné à Sainte-Mangouste. Personne n'avait compris comment son esprit avait pu basculer si rapidement dans la démence. Drago ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement ce jour-là. Mais il était rentré, et sa mère lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec ce qui était arrivé à sa fille ? Il secoua la tête. Sans doute pas. Lyra n'était pas folle.

« Quoi ? Tu as une idée ? demanda Granger.

- Non, rien. C'est juste ... Rien du tout. »

Elle lui adresse un regard perplexe mais n'insista pas.

« Il faudrait que je revoie Lyra, au moins une fois, reprit-elle. Son subconscient doit avoir gardé une trace de cet événement. »

Il acquiesça.

« Quand ?

- Le plus vite possible. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je t'enverrai un hibou, annonça-t-il.

- Bien. Il faut que je me sauve. Normalement, je ne devrais pas être ici. Mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle. »

Il esquissa un geste pour lui rendre le dossier d'analyses dans son emballage vert clair. Elle lui fit non de la tête.

« Garde-les. J'en ai un double au bureau. »

Ils se levèrent, et ils traversèrent de nouveau la maison.

Des échos et des éclats de rire résonnèrent. Drago reconnut la voix de sa mère et d'Astoria. Il grimaça. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Ils étaient déjà en haut de l'escalier. En riant, les deux femmes se débarrassaient de leur manteau. Drago les observa un moment puis commença à descendre les marches de marbre. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Astoria.

« Drago ! Tu es déjà... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Elle avait vu Granger. Et toute trace de gaieté avait disparu de ses traits. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans son regard. Une lueur que Drago n'avait jamais vue, et qu'il ne souhaitait jamais revoir. Sa mère prit un visage impassible. Drago soupira.

« Je t'expliquerai. »

La jeune femme fusilla Granger du regard. Elle tourna sèchement les talons et disparut dans le salon. Drago s'étonna de ce mouvement d'humeur disproportionné. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait été infidèle. Narcissa ne les lâcha pas des yeux.

« Bonjour, madame Malefoy, » fit poliment Granger.

Elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête en retour. Granger se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne leur as rien dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait du reproche dans sa voix. Drago se renfrogna. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui faire la leçon ? Il gérait ses affaires comme il l'entendait. Il l'entendit soupirer, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« N'oublie pas, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Aucun risque, » grogna-t-il.

La porte claqua dans son dos et Drago affronta le regard teinté de désapprobation de sa mère.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » attaqua-t-il.

Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, et lança d'une voix sombre :

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- J'essaye de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma famille, » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« En faisant des cachotteries avec Hermione Granger ? »

Il affronta le regard de sa mère, puis soupira. Il s'approcha d'elle et la tint contre lui. Il put sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, il murmura.

« Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. »


	9. 8 - Alerte à la manticore

Bonjour à tous !

Encore un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois on retourne à Poudlard, mais je vous promets qu'il y a de l'action. Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment adorables et je ne vous cache pas que ça me fait un bien fou (j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de gentillesse que d'habitude, en ce moment). Oui, bon... je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie. Tout ça pour dire, que j'ai pris note de vos hypothèses et de vos questions. Je vous jure que vous aurez des réponses (dans une quinzaine de chapitres...) Encore un grand merci à vous tous, ainsi qu'à vous, lecteurs anonymes, de lire cette histoire qui, mine de rien, m'a pris du temps à écrire. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_Guest : _Mais merci à toi ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise. Et merci pour tes compliments. ça me touche énormément de savoir que tu passes un bon moment avec cette histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien la continuer et la finir ^^ J'évite de me lancer dans un projet d'une telle envergure si je sais que je ne vais pas avoir de temps. Donc voilà. J'irai jusqu'au bout, c'est promis. Encore merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

_cici _: Tu as parfaitement raison ! ^^ ça va s'éclaircir (ou s'obscurcir...) au fur et à mesure. Merci encore pour ton enthousiasme, ton soutien, et tes compliments qui me font toujours aussi plaisir. Moi aussi, je suis toujours très contente de lire tes reviews (et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux abuser autant que tu veux des points d'exclamation !) Encore un grand merci à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

_Disclaimer_ : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire. On vous a déjà dit que JK Rowling était fabuleuse ?

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Alerte à la manticore !**

Scorpius entendit la sonnerie et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Fin de la journée. La dernière heure de cours était finie. Un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, en plus. Un truc abrutissant sur des gobelins qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se taper dessus sans raison. Le tout sur le ton monocorde, plus efficace qu'une dizaine de somnifères, du professeur Binns. Il avait essayé de s'accrocher. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sa plume glissait toute seule sur le parchemin, dessinant de vagues formes arrondies, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Il n'était pas le seul. Il n'y avait que Rose qui arrivait à prendre des notes, sans parvenir à étouffer ses bâillements pour autant.

Aussi, quand la sonnerie se mit à résonner douloureusement dans ses oreilles endormies, il l'accueillit avec un bref sourire. Il rangea prestement ses affaires et sortit.  
C'était Halloween. Les armures dans les couloirs avaient été astiquées pour l'occasion, et les fantômes s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un. Il vit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, sa tête à demi-coupée maintenue par une gigantesque fraise tuyautée et amidonnée, en grande conversation avec le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, toujours aussi sinistre, avec son pourpoint maculé de sang. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le fantôme de Gryffondor lui fit un léger signe de la main auquel il répondit, puis retourna à sa discussion. Un bruit de cavalcade retentit derrière lui.

« Mais attends ! » cria Rose.

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée à sa hauteur. Albus les rejoignit.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous attends pas ? » râla-t-il.

Scorpius ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais franchement envisagé qu'ils pouvaient être... bien... amis ? Il n'était pas franchement doué pour les relations sociales. Surtout après l'accueil auquel il avait eu droit à la rentrée. Et sa seule amie avait toujours été sa sœur. Une chose étrange se produisit, alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous trois la salle commune. Le petit garçon sentit quelque chose se réchauffer en lui.

La Grosse Dame avait coiffé un chapeau pointu noir pour l'occasion, et une énorme citrouille sculptée au sourire menaçant trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée.  
Ils firent leur devoir en attendant l'heure du repas. Le festin d'Halloween était très attendu et une ambiance de fête planait sur la salle commune. Toutes les tables et les fauteuils étaient occupés. Un joyeux vacarme régnait dans la pièce, au grand désespoir de Rose qui n'aimait pas travailler dans le bruit.

Quand ils descendirent, ce fut pour voir la Grande Salle entièrement illuminée de milliers de chandelles placées dans autant de de citrouilles qui flottaient paresseusement au-dessus des quatre longues tables. Des nuées de chauve-souris s'élançaient en formation d'un coin de la salle à un autre, avec de petits cris stridents et désagréables. Le plafond magique montrait un ciel menaçant, noir de nuages, nimbés d'une étrange lueur orangée.

Ce fut l'un des meilleurs repas qu'ait jamais mangé Scorpius. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir. Albus se jeta avec avidité sur le poulet rôti dont la peau grésillait encore. Rose lorgna avec un sourire du côté des plats entiers de légumes colorés. Scorpius ne put se décider et finalement, piocha à droite et à gauche, prenant ici des pommes de terre, là du ragoût à la citrouille. Il finit sa troisième part de tarte à la mélasse avec un soupir de contentement. C'était vraiment trop bon.

Soudain, Rusard entra en trombe dans la salle. Il traversa la grande pièce en courant, talonné par Miss Teigne. Il bondit sur l'estrade et se pencha à l'oreille du directeur. Il lui parla très vite, et trop bas pour que qui que ce soit puisse entendre. Un silence étrange plana sur la salle, comme si quelque chose d'important allait se produire. Le professeur Anceps fronça les sourcils. Dès que Rusard eut terminé sa tirade, il se leva. Sa silhouette imposante domina l'assemblée. L'atmosphère se refroidit considérablement. Quelque chose de sombre couvait dans son regard.

« Veuillez rejoindre immédiatement vos salles communes, ordonna-t-il sombrement. Pas de détours, pas d'exception. Les préfets, vous veillerez à ce que tous vos camarades vous suivent. »

Un vent de panique souffla sur la salle. Que se passait-il ? Ça avait tout l'air d'être grave. Scorpius glissa un regard en coin à Rose et à Albus. Tous deux fronçaient les sourcils et échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Il s'est passé la même chose pendant la première année de Papa et Maman, lui glissa Rose. Un troll était entré dans l'école.

- C'était une diversion, ajouta Albus. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort était parti à la recherche de la Pierre philosophale. »

Ils se joignirent aux autres élèves, qui s'agglutinaient devant les portes pour sortir. Le vacarme était tel qu'on ne s'entendait plus.

« Vous pensez que c'est la même chose ? » demanda Scorpius.

Rose haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Mais pour chercher quoi ? »

La foule les précipita vers l'avant. Il vit Rose écarquiller les yeux. Ça se bousculait de partout. Elle s'accrocha à son bras. Ils atterrirent dans le Grand Hall. Des colonnes d'élèves se lançaient à l'assaut des escaliers, dans un bourdonnement inquiet. Scorpius, Rose et Albus suivirent le groupe de Gryffondor vers les étages.  
Soudain, Albus s'arrêta. Rose retint Scorpius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » rouspéta-t-il.

Albus se contenta de désigner un couloir adjacent du doigt. Scorpius suivit son regard. Il vit la silhouette de James Potter s'éloigner en courant. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? On avait dit : tout le monde dans la salle commune.

Il surprit le regard d'Albus et un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Sois pas idiot. Tu ne vas pas... »

Trop tard. Il courrait déjà ventre à terre à la suite de son frère. Il jeta un regard presque suppliant à Rose. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, était-il donc le seul à le comprendre ? Ils allaient droit dans le mur. Elle lui fit un sourire désolé.

« On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, plaida-t-elle. Maladroit comme il est, il va réussir à se faire mal. »

Et elle partit en courant à son tour. Scorpius leva les yeux au plafond et courut à sa suite.

« Attends-moi ! appela-t-il.

- Dépêche ! »

Il se précipita derrière elle. Ses cheveux roux volaient derrière elle comme la flamme d'une étoile filante. Ils rattrapèrent Albus, qui s'était arrêté à un angle du couloir. Scorpius se pencha prudemment.

Il vit l'ombre de James Potter raser les murs. Le petit garçon plissa les yeux. Il y avait une silhouette sombre, prostrée sur le sol. Potter se pencha vers elle, sembla chercher quelque chose dans le vêtement de l'inconnu. Rose pencha légèrement par-dessus l'épaule de Scorpius. Ils virent James sortir une baguette de la poche intérieure de la silhouette allongée sur le sol. D'un coup sec, sans la moindre hésitation, il la cassa. Scorpius écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Rose eut une exclamation étouffée. James leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Les trois enfants se rejetèrent précipitamment dans l'ombre du couloir. Scorpius ferma les yeux. Mais il ne se passa rien. Trop curieux, il se pencha de nouveau légèrement en avant. Potter lâcha les morceaux brisés de la baguette, tira sa propre baguette, et un nuage en jaillit. La légère brume scintillante flotta au-dessus de la silhouette immobile. James jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui, et Scorpius se rabattit contre le mur. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Albus lui fit un léger signe de la main, et ils se penchèrent tous les trois à nouveau, mais James Potter était parti. En revanche, la forme sombre était toujours, recroquevillée sur le sol. Rose avança silencieusement. Elle se pencha. Scorpius la vit écarter une main et se reculer avec un mouvement de surprise.

« C'est Édouard, » bégaya-t-elle.

Les deux garçons avancèrent à leur tour. C'était leur camarade de dortoir. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Mais il était inconscient. Alors que Rose tâchait de le réveiller, Albus ramassa les morceaux de la baguette du petit garçon, et Scorpius observa le nuage avec suspicion. Pourquoi Potter n'était pas venu en aide au Gryffondor inconscient ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

« On devrait prévenir... »

Rose ne termina pas sa phrase. Les torches s'éteignirent d'un coup et il n'y eut plus aucune lumière dans le couloir, excepté la lueur fluorescente, teintée de vert du nuage de brouillard conjuré par Potter, suffisante pour marquer la présence de quatre personnes dans le couloir. Scorpius n'aima pas ça du tout. C'était comme si Potter avait voulu signaler la position du petit garçon inconscient à… à il-ne-savait-pas-quoi. Il tira sa baguette et jeta un _Lumos_. Un petit cercle de lumière les entoura. Mais les ténèbres étaient épaisses. La faible lumière étirait des ombres démesurées et fantastiques sur les murs sans tableaux.

Puis il y eut un bruit de frottement. Très léger. Très régulier. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avançait dans leur direction. Scorpius se raidit. Il se retourna brusquement. Dans la pénombre, il vit briller deux grands yeux rouges, sanguinaires. Il recula. Son pied buta contre le corps mou d'Édouard, pas plus alerte que deux minutes plus tôt.

La main de Scorpius trembla. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il comprit que Rose et Albus s'étaient relevés. Le petit garçon déglutit bruyamment, peu rassuré. La petite fille tira sa baguette à son tour et une douce lueur vint se mêler à celle de Scorpius. L'ombre s'éloigna, et dessina les contours d'une créature qui n'avait rien d'humaine.

Quatre pattes léonines armées de griffes acérées. Un poitrail puissant, couvert d'une fourrure brune tirant sur le rouge. L'éclat métallique d'une queue de scorpion se dressant dangereusement dans l'obscurité. Une tête d'homme hideuse perchée sur un cou épais et musculeux. Un visage très pâle, rongé d'une barbe longue, sale et emmêlée. Deux yeux incandescents qui les fixaient d'un regard carnassier. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monstre ?

« Une manticore, » souffla Rose avec horreur.

Une manticore ? Dans un flash, il revit l'article de la Gazette qu'il avait lu quelques semaines plus tôt. _« Recrudescence de la population de manticores en Grande-Bretagne... Créatures dangereuses... Prière de prévenir le Ministère de la Magie aussi rapidement que possible... »_ Mais comment un monstre pareil avait pu atterrir à Poudlard ?

La bête, sans les lâcher des yeux, continua d'avancer vers eux. La lueur des baguettes se reflétait en deux points d'or dans son regard de feu. Tétanisés par la peur, ils n'eurent ni la force de bouger, ni de hurler. La manticore découvrit ses canines effilées et un feulement horrifiant roula dans sa gorge. Scorpius vit la longue queue de scorpion se relever. Et il retrouva brusquement l'usage de ses facultés.

« Attention ! » hurla-t-il.

Il bondit et poussa Rose sur le côté. Le dard piqua le sol parqueté et une grosse verrue jaunâtre en surgit, avec une légère odeur de soufre.  
La manticore se tourna vers eux, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Et soudain, la voix d'Albus retentit.

« Youhou ! Par ici ! »

D'un geste brusque, la créature se retourna. Scorpius sentit la peau dure de la queue du monstre l'effleurer. Au même moment, il songea que le dernier des Potter était un imbécile. Et quand il vit le fauve se retourner vers lui, Albus dut penser la même chose. Le visage décomposé, il détala. La manticore eut un cri de rage et galopa à sa suite.

Une longue flamme bleue jaillit de nulle part. Elle heurta de plein fouet le flanc de la manticore. Une odeur de poil brûlé envahit le couloir. Des étincelles crépitèrent. La créature fit volte-face et chargea Rose. Avec un temps de retard, Scorpius comprit que c'était elle, la flamme. Mais comment savait-elle faire ça ? Il vit son regard déterminé soutenir celui de la bête sans ciller. Au ralenti, il vit les pattes du monstre se rassembler pour sauter. En rugissant, la manticore se jeta sur la petite fille, toutes griffes dehors. Rose l'esquiva de justesse. Mais pas assez vite pour lui épargner un coup de griffes. Elle hurla. Quatre larges entailles déchirèrent son uniforme et le sang se mit à couler de son bras.

La manticore dérapa sur le sol en crissant, laissant de longues rayures blanches sur le parquet mordoré. Sa glissade s'acheva contre le socle d'une armure qui trembla sur sa base. La bête se retourna, dévisageant Rose en se léchant les babines. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la petite fille. Scorpius se précipita en avant. Il tendit sa baguette. Mais pourquoi donc le seul sortilège qui lui venait à l'esprit était celui qui transformait les escargots en billes ? Il croisa le regard de la manticore. Peut-être que... Non, c'était stupide.

Mais la créature fonça vers lui. Il esquiva. La queue écailleuse du monstre lui érafla le visage. Il sentit une douleur cuisante. Un liquide chaud coula sur sa joue.  
Albus attira la manticore de son côté. Mais il était aussi démuni que lui face à ce monstre sanguinaire. Pourquoi personne n'arrivait ? Il cria et la bête fonça de nouveau vers lui.

« _Pilae reversi_ ! » s'écria-t-il.

Une longue flèche argentée jaillit de sa baguette. Elle heurta la manticore de plein fouet. Il y eut un rugissement de douleur et de rage mêlées. La bête aveuglée tituba. Scorpius vit la queue du monstre foncer sur lui. Il se baissa. Le dard laissa un long sillon jaune soufre sur le mur. La queue volait en tous sens. Scorpius la suivit des yeux. Et il ne vit pas la patte griffue qui le cueillit dans le dos. Il fut propulsé contre le mur. La morsure de la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il vit la manticore chanceler et tomber sur le socle de l'armure. L'armure vacilla et s'écroula, dans un bruit de casseroles, sur le monstre.  
Au même moment, il y eut un bruit de cavalcade.

« Oh, Merlin ! » s'écria une voix.

Scorpius se releva péniblement. Il avait mal. Il sentait l'odeur du sang sur sa langue et dans ses narines. Des exclamations horrifiées et paniquées résonnèrent. La vision embrouillée par les larmes, il reconnut difficilement le professeur Londubat se pencher vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? C'est fini maintenant. »

Scorpius acquiesça. Ses jambes flageolaient.

« Elle est bien sonnée, là, intervint la voix d'Hagrid. On doit pouvoir la ramener dans la Forêt avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

- Pas moyen de la tuer ? s'enquit le professeur Anceps.

- On ne tue pas une manticore, » le coupa sèchement Brownon.

Scorpius avait la tête qui tournait. Il leva les yeux et vit que Rose était toute blanche.

« Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que quatre élèves de Gryffondor faisaient dans ce couloir, alors que l'on avait ordonné à tout le monde de rentrer dans sa salle commune, reprit agressivement le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Voyons, Aristides ! s'indigna le professeur Londubat. Ils sont blessés. Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie. Nous les interrogerons plus tard. Et puis, il faut sortir cette créature de l'école. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent hostilement. Anceps s'avança entre les deux sorciers.

« Inutile de s'énerver, fit-il d'une voix apaisante, mais ferme. Neville, emmenez ces enfants à l'infirmerie. Hagrid, Aristides, je vous charge de ramener cette bête dans la Forêt. Nous éclaircirons tout cela plus tard, quand tout le monde sera calmé. »

Ils se dévisagèrent encore froidement, puis s'éloignèrent, sans protester. L'esprit de Scorpius enregistra la scène, sans la comprendre. Il essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur qui lui échauffait cruellement le dos.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie en silence. Le corps sans connaissance d'Édouard flottait devant eux. Le professeur Londubat semblait pensif, et contrarié à la fois. Ils traversèrent presque la moitié du château ainsi. Tous les couloirs étaient déserts. Mais les tableaux aux murs chuchotaient bruyamment. Une manticore ? A Poudlard ? On n'avait rien connu de tel depuis le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Était-ce seulement vrai ? Scorpius eut très envie de les faire taire.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'infirmerie. C'était une grande pièce voûtée comme une nef de cathédrale. De grands rideaux blancs séparaient une dizaine de lits de fer, tendus de draps moelleux. L'infirmière, une petite femme aux allures de souris, accourut vers eux.

« Est-ce vrai, Neville ? Une manticore, à Poudlard ?

- J'en ai bien peur, Vega. »

L'infirmière eut aussitôt une expression terrifiée. Puis elle sembla s'apercevoir de leur présence.

« Oh, mes enfants, mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ?

- Une mauvaise rencontre, répondit Londubat. Avec la manticore.

- Merlin tout-puissant ! »

Elle les mit chacun dans un lit, voltigeant d'un enfant à un autre en faisant pleuvoir les sortilèges de diagnostic. Elle tourna autour d'Albus pendant plus de dix minutes pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Mais pour Rose et Scorpius, ce fut une autre histoire.

« Vous allez rester ici cette nuit. Je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires, leur annonça-t-elle après avoir désinfecté leurs plaies avec une lotion violette qui fumait et qui piquait. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, monsieur Potter. »

Albus leur jeta un regard désespéré. Mais l'infirmière demeura intransigeante.

« Dehors ! Allez donc vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. »

La tête basse, le petit garçon sortit. Le professeur Londubat l'accompagna. Scorpius le vit chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Albus, mais il était trop loin pour entendre.

L'infirmière leur tendit à chacun au pyjama rayé blanc et bleu et les envoya se coucher, tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'Édouard, toujours inconscient.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à ton avis ? » demanda Rose à voix basse.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il grimaça. Ça tirait dans le dos.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ça a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec la manticore.

- Dites donc, vous deux, je vous ai demandé d'aller vous coucher. Arrêtez de papoter ! » s'écria l'infirmière.

Elle donna un coup de baguette, et les rideaux se refermèrent en cliquetant, les isolant parfaitement.

Seul avec ses pensées, Scorpius fixa le plafond de pierre blonde. Une manticore. Il avait affronté une manticore. Et Merlin soit loué, il était encore en vie. Il sentit la douleur se réveiller dans son dos et se retourna sur le ventre. Cette créature n'avait pas pu entrer toute seule. On l'y avait forcément aidée. Et soudain, Scorpius se souvint. Lors du cours de vol, la silhouette sombre, qui sortait de la Forêt Interdite, quelque chose de caché sous sa cape. Était-il possible que... Ça remontait à plus d'un mois. Les manticores grandissaient-elles si vite ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Rose. Mais s'il pensait juste, alors les événements de ce soir avaient été réfléchis et préparés depuis longtemps. Et quel rapport avec Édouard ? Et avec James Potter ? Le nuage qu'il avait invoqué avait tout l'air d'avoir pour but d'attirer la manticore. Mais pourquoi ?

Sa tête était douloureuse à force de questions. Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre les murmures de l'infirmière près de son lit, et le vent qui soufflait contre les fenêtres.

Soudain, il entendit les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir avec grand bruit. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent, en discutant vivement.

« Je vous en prie, messieurs ! intervint la voix de l'infirmière. Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ! »

Le ton baissa aussitôt. Mais pas assez pour empêcher Scorpius d'entendre.

« Alors Vega, qu'a-t-il ? »

C'était le professeur Anceps qui avait parlé.

« Impossible à dire. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui le tient inconscient depuis si longtemps. Ses signes vitaux sont bons et il n'est pas blessé. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. »

Un silence tendu accueillit sa déclaration.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, consulter un spécialiste. »

La voix du professeur Londubat intervint à ce moment.

« Mais ce n'est pas la manticore qui l'a mis dans cet état.

- Dans ce cas, coupa Brownon, toujours aussi sec, celui qui a fait cela a sans doute voulu nous éloigner pendant qu'il commettait son forfait. Ou pire. »

Nouveau silence. Quand Anceps reprit, Scorpius pouvait presque l'entendre froncer les sourcils.

« A quoi pensez-vous, Aristides ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis la voix de Brownon reprit, impassiblement :

« Que le but de la manœuvre était peut-être de se débarrasser d'un témoin gênant. Il est arrivé quelque chose à ce jeune garçon. Sans la présence fort inattendue de mademoiselle Weasley et de messieurs Potter et Malefoy, la manticore l'aurait certainement dévoré. Et nous n'aurions eu aucun moyen de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. »

Scorpius se tendit dans son lit. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Brownon, mais il avait sûrement raison. Mais qu'avait-on fait à Édouard que l'on voulait cacher ?


	10. 9 - Urgence

Bonjour, bonjour !

On retourne du côté de Drago, d'Hermione et de Lyra, pour ce neuvième chapitre (ça passe vite, quand même...). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Pour tout vous dire, c'est l'une des premières scènes qui me soit venue à l'esprit, et toute l'histoire s'est un peu construite tout autour.

Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews. Votre gentillesse et votre soutien me touche beaucoup.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : Rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours...

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Urgence**

Hermione contempla un long moment la petite fille. Malefoy la lui avait amenée une poignée de minutes plus tôt. Il avait l'air pressé. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'entrer dans le bureau. Une main sur l'épaule de la petite fille, il avait annoncé précipitamment :

« Je te la laisse. C'est Astoria qui viendra la chercher, j'ai un contretemps. »

Et sans un mot, sans un geste de plus, il les avait plantées au pied de l'ascenseur et était reparti par où il était venu. Elle avait fait doucement entrer Lyra dans son bureau, en s'interrogeant sur son père.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui. Depuis la première fois qu'il était entré dans ce bureau, jusqu'à cet instant. Même s'il lui était impossible de dire quoi, elle le sentait. Son comportement la laissait perplexe. Tantôt inquiet, tantôt hargneux. Mais elle voyait qu'il aimait sincèrement sa fille, même s'il refusait de le montrer. Et à cette seconde, en regardant Lyra dessiner devant elle, elle songeait qu'elle pourrait être tellement plus heureuse s'il arrivait à lui témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de cet amour qu'elle lisait en lui. C'était une facette de Drago Malefoy qu'elle découvrait, et qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à découvrir. Malefoy, malgré les années, était toujours resté dans son esprit ce petit con arrogant de quinze ans, qui l'abreuvait d'injures et de coups bas à Poudlard. Elle se doutait qu'il avait changé, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le défaire de cette image.

Distraitement, elle tira une plume et griffonna quelques mots sur le dossier de Lyra, concernant l'entretien du jour. La tâche ne s'annonçait pas évidente. Le pire, c'est qu'Hermione savait parfaitement que même si elle trouvait ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'était pas du tout certain qu'elle puisse inverser la donne. La magie noire est souvent irrémédiable. Mais elle sentait le besoin irrésistible d'essayer. Au moins d'essayer. Et peut-être... oui, peut-être que ça marcherait.

Elle laissa son regard peser une nouvelle fois sur la petite fille, concentrée sur sa feuille de papier. Elle avait un crayon magique à la main, qui changeait de couleur en fonction du désir de l'enfant. Hermione observa les rapides changements de couleurs. Jaune pâle. Rose chair. Vert bouteille. Gris anthracite. Rouge grenat.

« Lyra, » appela-t-elle doucement.

La petite fille leva les yeux. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu sombre troublant, pailleté d'étoiles d'argent. Des yeux magnifiques. Elle ne répondit pas, mais Hermione lut une question muette sur son visage.

« Je vais te demander de te concentrer très fort. »

Un léger battement de cils.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quel sont tes premiers souvenirs ? Tu te souviens de quand tu étais petite ? »

La petite fille fronça les sourcils, visiblement désarçonnée. Hermione lui laissa le temps de réfléchir. Si elle voulait savoir ce qui avait causé cette brutale disparition de magie, elle devait obtenir les réponses les plus claires possibles. Lyra fixa son crayon, la main tremblante.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. »

Hermione posa sa plume, se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s'accroupit près du siège qu'occupait la petite fille.

« Écoute, trésor. Je veux t'aider, mais il faut que tu m'aides aussi. Tu veux faire de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ton grand frère ? »

Hochement de tête frénétique.

« Tu te souviens quand ton frère faisait de la magie ? »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, un sourire qu'Hermione trouva très triste sur les lèvres. Trop triste pour une enfant de cet âge. Un enfant à huit ans devait déborder de vie, de joie et d'enthousiasme. C'était l'âge des bêtises et des découvertes. Pas de la tristesse et du silence.

« Tu viens bien me dire ce qu'il faisait ? »

Elle parut hésiter. Mais apparemment, son frère était un sujet suffisamment neutre, et elle se décida :

« Une fois, il a fait descendre un bocal de cookies dans la cuisine et on a tout mangé. Grand-Mère n'était pas contente. »

Hermione l'encouragea d'un sourire. Lyra parut réfléchir, puis elle ajouta :

« Une autre fois, ma peluche s'était déchirée, et il la recousue comme ça. »

Elle fit virevolter gracieusement le bout de ses doigts.

Peu à peu, à force de patience et de questions, Hermione parvint à faire parler la petite fille. Mais elle se bloquait dès que cela la touchait de trop près, malgré ses efforts. Le temps passa vite. Une grosse heure s'était écoulée quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, » invita Hermione.

C'était Anita. Elle passa juste une tête dans le bureau, et lui adressa une grimace d'excuses.

« Une urgence. On vous demande au quatrième étage. Apparemment, les guérisseurs ne savent pas quoi penser.

- Dis-leur que j'arrive. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et referma la porte. Hermione se tourna vers Lyra.

« Je crois qu'on a assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Ça te dérangerait de revenir me voir, un jour ? »

Un sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres de la petite fille.

« Non, » chuchota-t-elle.

Hermione sourit. Cette petite était tellement attachante. Peut-être que dans le fond, elle avait juste besoin qu'on sache l'écouter.

« J'ai une urgence. Ta maman devrait bientôt venir te chercher. Tu vas aller attendre avec Anita. »

La petite fille bondit de son fauteuil, tandis qu'Hermione se relevait. Elle attrapa sa blouse et tendit son manteau à Lyra. Elles passèrent toutes deux dans la salle d'attente.

« Installe-toi là, fit-elle à Lyra. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux demander à Anita, d'accord ? »

La petite fille adressa un regard curieux à la jeune femme, puis acquiesça en silence.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau de sa stagiaire en fronçant les sourcils. On l'appelait rarement dans les étages, et ce n'était souvent pas bon signe.

« Ils t'ont dit pour quoi c'était ? »

Anita fit non de la tête.

« Ils ont juste précisé que c'était très urgent. Ils vous attendent dans la salle Greta Mnemès. »

Hermione se renfrogna.

« La mère de Lyra doit passer la chercher dans peu de temps. Essaye de trouver un autre créneau pour que je puisse la revoir, si tu peux. »

La jeune femme acquiesça.

« Merci, » souffla Hermione.

Elle sourit à Lyra en passant et rejoignit le couloir, en enfilant sa blouse. En appuyant sur le bouton 4 dans l'ascenseur, elle se demanda ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir. Les grilles dorées s'écartèrent, et elle traversa le couloir blanc. Et comme de fait, elle était attendue. Un véritable comité d'accueil s'était réuni devant la salle Greta Mnemès. Elle connaissait quelques-uns des guérisseurs qui se trouvaient dans le groupe.

« Madame Weasley, Merlin soit loué, vous voilà ! » s'écria un petit homme, que sa moustache proéminente faisait ressembler à un morse.

Hermione s'avança.

« De quoi s'agit-il, monsieur Pox ?

- Un cas véritablement incompréhensible. Entrez voir. »

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans la pièce où un seul lit était occupé. Il y avait un petit garçon, qui devait avoir l'âge de Rose. Il semblait profondément inconscient. Ses cheveux châtains s'étalaient en couronne autour de sa tête. Il était très pâle, mais sa respiration était profonde et régulière. On l'avait perfusé.

« Il s'appelle Édouard Cree. C'est un élève de première année de Poudlard, lui indiqua Pox. On nous l'a amené ce matin. Il a été victime d'une attaque inconnue, dans la soirée d'hier. Il y a également eu une attaque de manticore dans le château, et on ne sait pas si c'est lié. Il n'a pas repris connaissance depuis. »

Hermione s'était raidie à la mention d'attaque de manticore. Comment une telle créature avait pu entrer au château ? Elle était au courant de l'augmentation préoccupante de la population des manticores. Mais à ce point ? Et Rose ? _« Merlin, faites qu'elle n'ait rien, »_ pria-t-elle en silence, l'estomac noué.

« On lui a fait passer une batterie de tests, mais rien n'est concluant, reprit Pox, sans faire cas de son trouble.

- Où sont les résultats ? s'enquit-elle.

- On va vous en transmettre une copie.

- Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Hermione mit de côté l'inquiétude qui la tenaillait et se concentra sur son nouveau patient. Sa baguette dessina des spirales compliquées. Des mots étranges s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Une douce lueur rouge entoura le corps inconscient du petit garçon. Elle étudia attentivement chaque variation de son pouls et de sa respiration, chaque ondulation du halo qui l'entourait. Ses mains survolèrent la tête ronde, glissèrent sur la nuque fragile. Elle fronçait les sourcils de temps à autres. Il avait des réactions trop inhabituelles pour que ce ne soit pas remarqué. Elle frissonna. Il y avait de la magie noire là-dessous.

Elle fixa quelques minutes le petit garçon sans connaissance. Malgré sa pâleur, son visage était si serein qu'on l'aurait cru endormi.

« Que t'est-t-il arrivé ? » murmura-t-elle.

Le petit visage rond n'eut aucune réaction.

Finalement, elle annula ses sorts et sortit. Pox l'attendait de pied ferme, avec quelques collègues.

« Il a une légère commotion cérébrale à surveiller. »

Le guérisseur à la moustache de morse acquiesça.

« Oui. Nous l'avions remarquée, mais elle est trop légère pour expliquer son inconscience. Sûrement une conséquence de sa chute. »

Hermione opina.

« C'est ce que je crois. Pour le reste, je pense que son corps est en train de se remettre.

- Se remettre ? Une sorte de coma ? »

Elle laissa glisser son regard sur chacun des visages attentifs qui l'écoutaient.

« Oui. Selon moi, il a reçu un maléfice très puissant, mais dont le but n'était pas de le tuer. Je pense que ce sortilège a occasionné un bouleversement interne, dont je ne peux pas encore saisir la nature et qui nécessite une adaptation somatique. Il se réveillera quand le processus sera achevé. »

Un léger silence accueillit sa déclaration. L'un des guérisseurs, un quadragénaire au maintien très droit, qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais très compétent à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, le rompit :

« Et combien de temps cela pourrait-il prendre selon vous ? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Impossible à dire. Deux heures comme deux mois, cela dépend du sortilège qu'il a reçu. »

Il acquiesça lentement.

« Je vois. Et n'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'apprendre rapidement ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- A moins de retrouver l'auteur du sortilège et de soumettre sa baguette à un _Prior incanto_, non. Et même si Édouard se réveille, je doute qu'il puisse beaucoup nous aider.

- Dans ce cas, intervint Pox, il faut prévenir le Bureau des Aurors et informer le directeur de Poudlard qu'un dangereux individu rôde dans l'école et lance des maléfices à ses élèves. »

Hermione acquiesça. L'angoisse revint la tenailler. Sa fille était à Poudlard, sans doute inconsciente du danger qui la guettait. Merlin tout-puissant, elle deviendrait folle s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Ils discutèrent un long moment de ce qu'il convenait de faire. L'inconscience du petit garçon était un problème presque insoluble. Il serait trop dangereux de lui appliquer un traitement maintenant, alors qu'il était impossible de mesurer ses réactions.

« Et un sort de réveil d'urgence ? » proposa l'un des guérisseurs.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Trop dangereux. On ne sait pas quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir.

- Il faut attendre alors ?

- J'en ai peur. »

Elle se sentait aussi frustrée que les autres de son impuissance. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans risques pour l'enfant.

« Je suis navrée de n'avoir pu vous aider davantage, avança-t-elle. Tenez-moi au courant de son état. Si jamais vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas. »

Elle les salua poliment et s'en alla. L'heure tournait. Le crépuscule tombait sur Londres, derrière les fenêtres ensorcelées. Il serait bientôt temps de rentrer, et elle devait encore consigner le compte-rendu de son entretien avec Lyra Malefoy.

Elle prit l'ascenseur tout en repensant au petit visage inconscient. Qu'avait-il donc pu lui arriver ? Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit. Tout cela cachait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Ces années passées à affronter les Forces du Mal avec Ron et Harry lui avaient appris à écouter son instinct. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette urgence depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Elle rejoignit le sous-sol, traversa le couloir et entra dans le bureau. Anita leva les yeux. A ce moment, Hermione vit que quelque chose clochait. Lyra était toujours là, sagement assise à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée deux ou trois heures plus tôt. Anita haussa les épaules avec une moue d'incompréhension. La petite fille leva les yeux vers elle. Il y avait de la résignation dans son regard. Une résignation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû y trouver. Elle aurait dû être angoissée, paniquée, pas résignée.

Hermione prit sur elle, et s'approcha de Lyra.

« Ta mère a dû avoir un contretemps. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt arriver. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

La petite fille acquiesça en silence.

« Anita, tu veux bien t'en charger avant de partir ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

« Je serai dans mon bureau s'il y a un problème, » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle passa dans son bureau, sans fermer la porte. Elle entendit Anita s'activer de l'autre côté. Elle sentait la perplexité et la colère la gagner. Elle se força à se concentrer sur son rapport. Sa plume crissait sur le parchemin. Les minutes passèrent et il n'y avait toujours pas l'ombre d'Astoria Malefoy. Anita, mal à l'aise entra dans le bureau, son manteau plié sur le bras.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller ? Je peux garder la petite si vous avez trop de travail. »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Non merci, ça va aller. Rentre chez toi. »

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Bonne soirée.

- Merci, toi aussi. A demain, » répondit distraitement Hermione.

Elle entendit Anita saluer Lyra puis la porte du bureau se referma. Hermione signa son compte-rendu, le dupliqua et passa dans l'autre pièce. Lyra n'avait pas bougé. Elle contrôla l'emploi du temps du lendemain et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Bientôt dix-huit heures. C'était incompréhensible.

Elle regarda la petite fille pensivement. Elle pouvait toujours la ramener chez elle, mais comment être sûre qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ? Ce retard n'était pas normal. Indécise, elle retourna chercher son manteau dans son bureau. Elle s'assura qu'elle avait sa baguette, attrapa le dossier de Lyra et repassa dans la salle d'attente. Finalement, elle se décida.

« Met ton manteau, Lyra. Tu vas venir chez moi et je vais envoyer un _patronus _à ton papa. »

La petite fille se leva docilement et enfila son manteau bleu. Hermione conjura son _patronus_. Une jolie loutre argentée jaillit au bout de sa baguette et sautilla dans la pièce. Lyra observa le phénomène avec un regard émerveillé. Hermione glissa quelques mots à la loutre, et elle bondit à travers le mur. Elle éteignit les lumières et toutes deux rejoignirent le couloir. Elles remontèrent dans le hall presque vide. Hermione salua la sorcière renfrognée du guichet. A l'extérieur, il faisait plutôt sombre. Elles rejoignirent un coin sombre et transplanèrent.

Elles atterrirent sur un petit chemin, derrière un rideau d'arbres. Hermione sourit à Lyra et elles avancèrent sur le sentier. Au détour d'un virage apparut une petite maison au toit d'ardoises, et aux poutres apparentes, entourée d'un petit jardin à l'anglaise. Des lumières brillaient aux fenêtres à demi-occultées par des rideaux. Hermione poussa une petite barrière de bois et elles se retrouvèrent sur une petite allée pavée. Un oiseau lâcha un trille dans un buisson tout proche. Elles passèrent sous une treille couverte d'un rosier au parfum capiteux et aux fleurs fanées. Hermione ouvrit la porte de bois et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Lyra. Ça sentait bon le pain d'épices.

« Je suis rentrée ! » annonça-t-elle.

Elles étaient dans une petite entrée. Un escalier de bois et de pierre montait vers l'étage. Un porte-manteau attrapa leur manteau, et Hermione posa son sac sur un meuble bas.

Quelqu'un dévala les escaliers, et une petite tête rousse lui fonça dessus.

« Maman ! »

Elle rattrapa le petit garçon au vol.

« Bonjour, Hugo. »

Ron entra à son tour, un tablier autour de la taille. Il vint embrasser Hermione. L'air soucieux, il lui tendit une lettre. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Rose. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Mais elle ne vit pas Lyra. Elle se retourna. La petite fille s'était reculée dans l'ombre de la porte.

« Viens. N'aie pas peur. »

Elle s'approcha timidement. Hermione lui sourit. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est-ce que tu nous as ramené ?

- Lyra, je te présente mon mari, Ron et mon fils, Hugo. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron.

« C'est Lyra Malefoy. »

Ron pâlit brusquement.

« Malefoy ? Comme Drago Malefoy ?

- Exact. Je la suis depuis quelques semaines. Ça pose un problème ? »

Une lueur de défi brilla dans son regard. Ron soutint son regard quelques secondes puis abandonna la lutte.

« Aucun. J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille. »

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa. Elle se tourna vers Hugo.

« Tu veux bien jouer avec elle, en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher ? »

Le petit garçon regarda Lyra, puis ses yeux revinrent à sa mère.

« Mais c'est une fille, ronchonna-t-il.

- Hugo…

- D'accord, Maman. »

Lyra jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Elle acquiesça doucement, et la petite fille suivit Hugo vers le salon. Ron les observa disparaître avec une grimace suspicieuse. Hermione récupéra le dossier de Lyra dans son sac. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui brûle ? »

Ron jura et se précipita dans la cuisine. Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle s'écroula sur le fauteuil en soupirant. Elle ouvrit la lettre de Rose et se mit à lire. Elle perdit vite son sourire. Son inquiétude revint au galop. A la fin de sa lecture, son cœur battait la chamade. L'angoisse revint au galop et lui nouait la gorge. Sa fille avait été attaquée par cette manticore, à Poudlard, comme ce pauvre Edouard Cree. Mais à quoi avait-elle échappé ? Les manticores sont rapides, fourbes, imperméables à la magie. Comment lui avait-elle échappé ? Savait-elle seulement à quel danger elle s'était exposée ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Rose allait bien, et c'était l'essentiel, mais elle n'arrivait pas à relativiser. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

A ce moment, un glapissement terrorisé résonna dans toute la maison. Hermione reposa la lettre en fronçant les sourcils. C'était Ron qui avait crié. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et se leva. Les petites têtes d'Hugo et de Lyra regardaient curieusement vers la cuisine. Elle leur sourit.

« Ne faites pas attention. »

Elle passa dans la cuisine.

« Où ? »

Ron acculé contre la table, désigna du doigt un morceau de carrelage où se baladaient les huit pattes d'une araignée. A sa décharge, elle était grosse et particulièrement moche. Hermione l'écrasa sans pitié, et fit disparaître le cadavre d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle s'approcha de son mari.

« C'est fini. »

Ron soupira, la main sur le front. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Explique-moi pourquoi je suis incapable de tuer une araignée, alors que je recherche et que j'affronte des mages noirs à longueur de journée ? marmonna-t-il.

- On a tous ses peurs. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Il la tint serrée contre lui.

On tambourina à la porte d'entrée. Ron amorça un geste pour sortir, mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. »

Ron eut un regard méfiant. Hermione l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et rejoignit le couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte. C'était Malefoy, le visage rougi par autre chose que le froid. Elle le fit entrer.

« Où est-elle ? » gronda-t-il.

Hermione serra les dents.

« Elle va bien. Inutile de t'énerver. Suis-moi. »

Elle l'emmena dans son bureau et ferma soigneusement la porte. En passant, elle avait vu Ron surveiller le couloir. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy, les bras croisés, des reproches au bord des lèvres.

« Je… Astoria aurait dû venir. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, la devança Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, Malefoy. C'est Lyra qui a attendu tout l'après-midi qu'on se souvienne qu'elle existe.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais un contretemps, et Astoria… »

Il soupira lourdement.

« Peu importe. Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Plutôt oui. Si ce n'est que ça risque d'être difficile, répondit-elle. Elle se bloque dès qu'on évoque des souvenirs qui la touchent de trop près. Est-ce qu'elle fait des cauchemars ? »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Quand elle était petite, oui. Mais plus maintenant. Pourquoi ? Quel rapport ? »

Hermione détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et fixa l'obscurité de plus en plus profonde. Elle répondit pensivement :

« Les rêves sont recomposés à partir du quotidien et des souvenirs qu'on n'imagine pas forcément avoir, mais qu'a conservé le subconscient. Les cauchemars en particulier peuvent être le reflet d'événements traumatiques de la petite enfance. »

Son regard s'arrêta sur le dossier de Lyra, ouvert sur son bureau. Sur le dessus, il y avait un des dessins que la petite fille avait fait plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce dessin l'intrigua. Ce n'était pas très original comme dessin.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Malefoy.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle contourna son bureau pour prendre le dessin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Malefoy.

- Un dessin de ta fille. »

Elle l'observa attentivement. Il y avait une maison sur la droite, un arbre sur la gauche. Au milieu, se tenait un personnage, vêtu d'une robe vert bouteille, brandissant une baguette. A la place du soleil, il y avait une étrange forme rouge sombre à huit côtés, sertie dans un cercle jaune. On aurait dit un pendentif.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre ? C'est un dessin, point barre.

- Regarde bien. Tu ne reconnais personne ? »

Malefoy se pencha sur la feuille. Le personnage en robe verte avait de longs cheveux blonds, un menton pointu et des yeux très gris. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, sceptique.

« Ce doit être moi. Mais quel est le problème ?

- Toi, Malefoy ? Réfléchis un peu. Quand est-ce que tu as eu les cheveux longs, exactement ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Le personnage sur ce dessein serait… son père ? Mais Lyra l'avait à peine connu. Elle avait deux ans quand il avait été envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste. Comment aurait-elle pu le dessiner ?

« Tu crois qu'elle a dessiné mon père ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il a bien été interné il y a six ans, non ?

- Les deux seraient liés ?

- On ne peut pas négliger cette piste. »

Ils contemplèrent un long moment le dessin un peu maladroit. Finalement, Malefoy pointa du doigt l'étrange objet circulaire, en haut du dessin.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Le nœud du problème, » murmura-t-elle.


	11. 10 - Poursuite nocturne

Bonsoir tout le monde ! (je sais, ce n'est pas une heure pour publier, mais une série... disons... d'événements imprévus m'a un peu retardée. Et de toute façon, il n'est que 23h21, heure de mon ordi, donc on est encore mercredi, donc je ne suis pas en retard ! ^^)

C'est parti pour le chapitre 10. ce que j'ai aimé l'écrire, celui-là. J'avais l'impression de me refaire _Harry Potter à l'Ecole des_ Sorciers. Enfin bref... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

merci à vous tous, pour vos reviews tellement adorables. Que cette histoire vous plaise et vous intéresse me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Un auteur et ses histoires ne sont rien sans lecteurs, et je crois que j'ai les meilleurs du monde. Encore un grand merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : rien n'est à moi, comme toujours. Tous les personnages, et les lieux sont à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que parasiter son monde merveilleux...

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_cat240_ : ça fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup, tout ça. ^^ Je promets de répondre au fur et à mesure (il n'y a pas le feu au lac, j'espère, parce que j'ai encore quinze chapitres devant moi...) Merci pour ton petit mot, même à moi, ça m'a permis de faire le point sur l'histoire et sur les réponses que les lecteurs en attendent. Un grand merci à toi !

_C : _ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, et les réactions comme les tiennes me font vraiment plaisir et me donnent vraiment envie de continuer à écrire. Je suis aussi très flattée. J'essaye de faire un peu original, et apparemment, ça à l'air de payer. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Encore un grand merci à toi ! Bises ;)

_cici :_ oh, mais tu es toute excusée ^^ Tu me vois ravie que ces derniers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de disparaître de temps à autres ;) Ta fidélité et ta gentillesse sont très importantes à mes yeux, et je fais le maximum pour les mériter. J'espère vraiment que la suite de l'histoire va te plaire. A bientôt ! Bisous ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Poursuite nocturne**

La nouvelle de l'attaque de la manticore se répandit dans le château plus vite qu'une épidémie de dragoncelle. Si bien que quand l'infirmière autorisa Scorpius et Rose à retourner en cours le lendemain, un silence étonné les accueillit dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient fait un détour par la volière. Rose tenait absolument à envoyer une lettre. Ils étaient donc bons derniers en arrivant, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Mal à l'aise, Scorpius et Rose allèrent s'asseoir près d'Albus. Il mâchonnait un toast, le regard dans le vide. Mais quand il les vit, un bref sourire éclaira son visage. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent leur repas.

« Tout le monde ne parle plus que de la manticore, indiqua Albus, en piochant allègrement dans une corbeille de petits pains. On est un peu des héros.

- Des héros, tu parles, » grogna Rose.

Scorpius se servit en œufs brouillés. Une question le taraudait depuis la veille au soir.

« Dis Rose, tu t'y connais en manticores ? »

La petite fille avala de travers son jus de citrouille et manqua s'étouffer. Elle toussa. Écarlate, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Pas trop, pourquoi ? »

Scorpius fit une grimace un peu déçue et chipota dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas très faim. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de dangereux se tramait dans l'école. Et cette manticore, Édouard qui venait d'être envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste, l'inconnu qu'il avait surpris dans la Forêt, les manigances de James Potter, tout cela faisait partie d'un ensemble plus vaste et terrifiant, il en était persuadé.

« Écoutez, il ne faut le répéter à personne, d'accord ? »

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

« Le jour du premier cours de vol, j'ai vu quelqu'un sortir de la Forêt Interdite. Il cachait quelque chose sous sa cape.

- Tu as vu qui c'était ? demanda Albus.

- Non, il avait une capuche. De toute façon, il était trop loin. Mais je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait entrer la manticore dans le château. »

Il posa sa fourchette et croisa les bras. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

« Mais ça remonte à plus d'un mois maintenant, réfléchit Rose à haute voix. La manticore qu'on a vue hier était adulte. Est-ce que ces créatures grandissent aussi vite ? Ton inconnu n'a pas pu transporter une manticore adulte sous sa cape.

- C'est pour ça que je te demandais, » conclut Scorpius.

Elle acquiesça.

« On n'aura qu'à passer à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, » ajouta-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les trois, alors que la sonnerie annonçant le premier cours retentissait.

La matinée passa affreusement lentement. Brownon les surveilla de très près tous les trois. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Et Scorpius redoutait un peu le moment où il leur faudrait s'expliquer de leur présence dans ce couloir la veille. Ses griffures le brûlaient encore un peu, mais le souvenir était encore incroyablement vif dans sa mémoire. Puis il y eut un devoir sur table de Métamorphose qui passa très, très, très lentement.

En rejoignant la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Scorpius fut bousculé par James Potter. Celui-là semblait beaucoup leur en vouloir. Il n'adressa pas un regard à son frère ou à sa cousine.

« Il cache quelque chose, » assura Albus.

Après le repas, ils montèrent directement à la bibliothèque. Il était encore tôt, et elle était presque vide. Ils s'installèrent à une table isolée, tout au fond de la pièce et se mirent en quête d'ouvrages sur les manticores. Scorpius parcourut pensivement les rayonnages. Les informations qu'ils recherchaient étaient forcément là.  
Il entendit une exclamation étouffée.

« J'ai trouvé ! » annonça Rose à voix basse.

Albus et lui s'assirent autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle tournait les pages des _Créatures du monde magique_, à toute vitesse.

« C'est là. Alors... Les manticores... Dangereuses créatures... Peau très dure... Nia nia nia... Résiste à la plupart des sortilèges, ça, on sait... Dotée d'une conscience, on s'en moque... Ah, ça y est. Écoutez : _Les manticores ont une croissance très rapide. Elles naissent d'abord dans des œufs. Après quelques mois d'incubation, l'œuf éclot et donne naissance à une petite manticore de la taille d'un chat adulte, parfaitement formée. Deux semaines plus tard, elle a doublé sa taille et un mois après, elle a atteint sa taille adulte. _Tu avais raison. »

Rose leva les yeux vers Scorpius.

« Celui que tu as vu a certainement introduit la manticore dans le château à ce moment-là.

- La cacher n'a pas dû être très difficile, poursuivit Albus. Il y a plein de pièces vides et inutilisées dans le château. »

Scorpius acquiesça. Tout se tenait. L'attaqua de la veille avait donc été préparée depuis longtemps.

« Mais que vient faire James dans cette histoire ? intervint Rose, en refermant le livre. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

- Sauf s'il est manipulé, réfléchit Scorpius.

- Manipulé ? Mais par qui ? » demanda Albus.

Il était inquiet, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Scorpius jeta un regard entendu à Rose.

« Par quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être là au bon moment, et qui a lâché la manticore pour faire disparaître toute trace d'Édouard et de ce qu'il lui avait fait. »

Albus fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon du tout.

« Tu penses à qui ? A un prof ? »

L'image de Brownon s'imposa automatiquement dans l'esprit de Scorpius mais il la chassa aussitôt. Brownon n'aimait pas les enfants, c'était une chose, mais de là à vouloir les faire dévorer par une manticore, il y avait un gouffre. Il était à cran et bizarre, mais ça n'en faisait pas un coupable. Il haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. »

Le silence s'imposa. Rose alla ranger le livre et revint s'asseoir face à eux. Tous trois réfléchissaient, sans rien dire. Puis Rose reprit :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Édouard, selon vous ? »

Albus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais si on a voulu le faire disparaître, ça doit être grave. »

Elle acquiesça. Scorpius aussi se posait des questions. Le matin-même, quand l'équipe de Sainte-Mangouste était venue chercher Édouard, celui-ci n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose de terrible. Et ce qui lui était arrivé à lui, pouvait très bien arriver à d'autres. Et ça, ça faisait peur.

Le soir-même, tous trois furent convoqués dans le bureau du professeur Londubat. S'y trouvaient également le directeur et le professeur Brownon. Dans un bel ensemble, ils expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Édouard au festin, et qu'ils avaient juste voulu s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il était au courant qu'il fallait rentrer dans la salle commune. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de James. Sinon, il leur aurait aussi fallu parler de leurs soupçons, de la silhouette que Scorpius avait vue, et ça n'aurait fait que tout compliquer. Brownon ne parut pas très convaincu par leur histoire, mais on les laissa sortir aussitôt après, sans leur poser davantage de questions.

Les jours passèrent, le mois de novembre touchait à son fin. Si l'école avait reçu des nouvelles d'Edouard, on n'en laissa rien filtrer vers les élèves. Inévitablement, Scorpius comprit que ce n'était pas bon signe. Des gens du Ministère vinrent même voir le directeur. Personne ne sut ce qui se dit dans ce bureau, mais la rumeur enflamma l'école. Il se passait des choses étranges à Poudlard, à tel point que même le Ministère s'en mêlait. Ce n'était pas encore la panique à l'école, mais les murmures allaient bon train. Certains parents avaient déjà menacé de retirer leur enfant, si cette affaire de manticore n'était pas rapidement tirée au clair.

C'est dans cette atmosphère tendue qu'eut lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le samedi matin, une colonne d'élèves remonta en chahutant le chemin qui menait au stade. Scorpius se sentait tout excité. Quand il était petit, son père l'avait emmené une fois voir un match. Le vol gracieux des joueurs, les cris de soutien de la foule, l'éclat du vif d'or avant que la main de l'attrapeur ne se referme sur lui, c'était... magique... et inoubliable. Ils grimpèrent dans les gradins. Le bruit de centaines de pieds sur les marches de bois faisait trembler toute la structure. En émergeant à l'air libre, Scorpius sentit le vent fouetter son visage. Il ne faisait pas excessivement beau. Un épais tapis de nuages recouvrait le ciel et il faisait froid. Il resserra son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou et s'installa entre Rose et Albus.

Les joueurs arrivèrent, fendant l'air comme des faucons. Une clameur s'éleva dans les gradins, et Scorpius se laissa porter. Les premières minutes du match furent intenses. Les joueurs volaient si vite qu'on ne pouvait discerner que le rouge ou le vert de leur tenue. Le Souaffle passait de main en main à une vitesse vertigineuse. Scorpius dut se baisser pour éviter un cognard mal renvoyé par un batteur de Serpentard. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait fait exprès. C'est Gryffondor qui ouvrit le score, mais Serpentard remonta vite. Après quarante-cinq minutes de jeu, Gryffondor était mené à cent cinquante contre cent dix. Scorpius sentit un frisson l'envahir. Il adorait le Quidditch.

Son regard s'égara quelques secondes sur la tribune réservée aux professeurs. Le professeur Londubat encourageait Gryffondor à pleins poumons, et c'était assez étrange, venant de lui, si calme d'ordinaire. Les autres professeurs se contentaient d'applaudissements polis. En fronçant les sourcils, Scorpius songea que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il fut de nouveau accaparé par le match. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait aperçu le vif d'or. Il effectua une spectaculaire remontée en chandelle. Un cognard, plutôt bien envoyé par le batteur de Serpentard, faillit le désarçonner. L'attrapeur se rétablit, mais le vif d'or était hors de vue. Un cri de déception s'éleva des gradins de Gryffondor, tandis que Serpentard applaudissait à tout rompre. Dans l'entrefaite, Gryffondor marqua trente points.

« Là ! » hurla Albus, tout près de son oreille.

Scorpius tourna la tête et vit les deux attrapeurs filer côte à côte, droit sur la tribune professorale. Et là, ce qui l'avait intrigué quelques minutes plus tôt, lui sauta aux yeux comme une évidence. Brownon n'était pas là.

Finalement, Gryffondor l'emporta avec deux cent quatre-vingt-dix points. Albus et Scorpius avaient une démarche sautillante en rentrant au château, tout à l'euphorie d'avoir gagné. Rose marchait à côté d'eux, moitié agacée, moitié amusée par leur comportement. En grimpant les quelques marches du perron, elle les arrêta d'un geste.

« Dites, est-ce que vous avez vu James ? »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent net et se concertèrent du regard. Scorpius eut beau réfléchir, il ne se souvint pas l'avoir vu. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, » répondit Albus.

La petite fille eut une grimace. Apparemment, elle non plus ne l'avait pas vu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? marmonna-t-elle. Il n'aurait jamais loupé un match de Quidditch, avant.

- Brownon non plus n'était pas là, » fit sombrement remarquer Scorpius.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, réfléchit Albus. Pourquoi auraient-ils tous les deux manqué le match ?

- Le château était vide, poursuivit Scorpius, c'était le moment idéal pour trafiquer quelque chose sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Rose.

C'était là le nœud du problème. Comment expliquer le comportement bizarre de James Potter depuis la rentrée et tous les événements étranges qui étaient survenus à Poudlard ? Albus et Rose échangèrent un regard.

« Est-ce qu'il sort toujours la nuit ? » demanda Rose.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Mais elle avait l'air sérieux. Il secoua la tête.

« Ah non ! Je te vois venir avec tes gros chaudrons, protesta-t-il. Je refuse de le suivre encore. On l'a déjà fait, et vous voyez où ça nous a mené ? On a bien failli se faire tuer !

- Mais c'est le seul moyen de comprendre ce qui se passe, » plaida Albus.

_Le soir-même, 22h30_

« Aïe ! Mais pousse-toi, tu me marches sur les pieds ! » râla Scorpius.

Une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là, et ce, malgré la franche opposition de Scorpius. Ils étaient coincés tous les trois derrière une grande tapisserie dont le sujet, un troll immense et particulièrement repoussant, était présentement en train de se curer le nez. La tapisserie cachait une petite alcôve, à quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Albus retira son pied.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais on ne voit rien dans ce trou.

- Vous avez fini tous les deux ! gronda Rose. On va finir par se faire repérer. »

De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas manquer de voir quiconque entrerait ou sortirait de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le tout était de savoir si James sortirait ou non cette nuit-là. Mais ils étaient suffisamment près pour rentrer en urgence, au cas où Miss Teigne se pointerait sans prévenir. Gryffondors courageux, mais pas téméraires.

Il fallait qu'ils prennent leur mal en patience, mais c'était nettement plus difficile dans un espace trop réduit pour trois personnes, même de faible corpulence. Scorpius était nerveux. Il ne la sentait pas, cette expédition improvisée. Si Potter avait la Carte du Maraudeur sur lui, il saurait qu'ils s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Et ce pouvait très bien se transformer en piège.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils attendaient toujours, et même Rose et Albus commençaient à se lasser. Ils songeaient sérieusement à aller se mettre au chaud dans leur lit. Il faisait froid dans le couloir. Scorpius faillit leur sortir sarcastiquement un « Je vous l'avais bien dit. » Mais au moment-même où ils allaient se dégager de l'alcôve, Scorpius attrapa Albus par son pull, et Rose plongea derrière la tapisserie. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame venait de pivoter silencieusement. La Grosse Dame ronflait dans son cadre, et elle semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

C'était James Potter, habillé de la tête au pied. Il tendait devant lui sa baguette allumée. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir la carte. Il monta l'escalier et passa devant la tapisserie. Les trois enfants se tapirent tout au fond de l'alcôve. La tapisserie ondula quand James passa devant. Scorpius vit la petite lueur de sa baguette s'éloigner, se faire avaler par les ombres. En silence, les trois enfants se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Poudlard la nuit avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Les ombres se mouvaient, se cachaient derrière les armures, avalaient les sons. Les murs semblaient murmurer sur leur passage. Et il faisait si froid. Ils se laissèrent guider par la lueur lointaine de la baguette de James, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Ils rejoignaient les étages inférieurs de Poudlard, c'est tout ce que Scorpius put comprendre, à force de tours et de détours.  
Soudain, la lueur s'arrêta. Scorpius, Albus et Rose se cachèrent derrière une armure. James semblait chercher où il allait. Finalement, il tourna à droite. Les trois enfants s'approchèrent aussi silencieusement qu'ils purent.

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter, et ils se cachèrent derrière une tapisserie. « Encore une, » songea Scorpius avec un soupir. Et le silence retomba. Le petit garçon sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. D'où pouvait venir ce bruit ?

Ils restèrent quelques secondes collés à la muraille. Scorpius sentait le froid de la pierre contre son dos s'insinuer jusque dans ses os. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là toute la nuit.

Sans bruit, ils sortirent de derrière la tapisserie et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte que James avait empruntée. C'était une petite porte, cloutée de fer. Elle était encore ouverte. Scorpius jeta un œil. En fait, elle donnait sur un couloir très étroit, sans tapisseries, sans tableaux. Ce n'était qu'un couloir de pierres nues et froides, éclairé d'une unique torche. Il n'y avait personne. Il fallait descendre trois marches inégales pour y accéder. Les trois enfants les descendirent en silence. Ils rasèrent le mur rugueux. A l'autre bout du couloir, Scorpius sentit un courant d'air. Sa main rencontra la toile lourde d'une tenture. Il l'écarta avec prudence. Le passage donnait sur un large couloir plongé dans l'ombre. Il n'y avait plus de lueur magique. Plus rien. Rose jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Scorpius.

« Ce n'est pas le couloir de Sortilèges ? » demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius scruta avec attention. Elle avait raison. Il reconnut les lourdes pentures en forme d'arbres de la salle de Sortilèges. Ils étaient donc au troisième étage de l'aile est.

Ils se retirèrent dans le couloir.

« Ça pourrait faire un chouette raccourci, commenta Albus en regardant le plafond.

- Oh, Al, on n'est pas là pour ça, rappela Rose.

- Comment on a pu le perdre ? demanda Scorpius. Il était juste devant nous.

- Il a peut-être éteint sa baguette ? » proposa Rose.

Il acquiesça, peu convaincu. Les trois enfants s'adossèrent contre le mur.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer, » soupira la petite fille.

Albus acquiesça. Mais Scorpius était intrigué. James n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Et il y avait ce bruit qu'ils avaient entendu. Comme si on avait bougé un mur. Et si...

« Attendez. Le bruit qu'on a entendu... Et s'il y avait un passage secret ? »

Il commença à tâter le mur. Il ne sentait que de la pierre rugueuse contre ses doigts. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne le voyait pas qu'il n'était pas là. Le château était truffé de passages secrets, plus ou moins bien dissimulés. Il suffisait de le trouver.

Il se souvint avec un sourire de leur jeu préféré, avec Lyra, quand ils étaient petits. Ils adoraient explorer le manoir, à la recherche des passages secrets et des salles oubliées. Le souvenir de sa petite sœur l'attrista, soudainement. Elle lui manquait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour y penser, pourtant. Mais il revoyait ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquiller d'émerveillement, quand ils avaient réussi à faire basculer la plaque de cheminée en fonte ouvragée de la cheminée de la bibliothèque du manoir. Ils avaient suivi un petit couloir, très bas de plafond, et en poussant une porte, ils s'étaient retrouvés au beau milieu du bureau de leur père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste ? demanda Rose. S'il y a un passage secret, il y a peu de chance qu'on parvienne à le trouver. »

Mais Scorpius s'entêta. Ça ne pouvait pas être bien compliqué. Il suffisait de trouver une pierre descellée, un levier caché, quelque chose. Potter n'avait pas disparu. Personne ne disparaissait comme ça.

« Scorpius, à Poudlard, la plupart des passages secrets s'ouvrent avec une formule magique, si on ne la connaît pas, on n'arrivera pas à l'ouvrir. C'est inutile de s'acharner là-dessus pour ce soir, » raisonna Rose.

C'était là. C'était forcément là.

« S'il te plaît, Scorpius. Allons-nous-en. »

Le petit garçon frappa du point contre la pierre. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient à deux doigts de savoir ce que fabriquait Potter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils le perdent maintenant ?

« D'accord, céda-t-il. Tu as raison. »

Scorpius baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds, déçu et en colère. La main de Rose trouva son épaule. Elle lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

« Allez, on fera mieux la prochaine fois. Je te jure qu'on va découvrir ce qu'il manigance. »

Il haussa les épaules. Les trois enfants se dirigèrent lentement vers la tenture. Depuis le couloir de Sortilèges, au moins, il savait comment rentrer à la salle commune. Albus écarta le rideau cramoisi, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une baguette magique.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit par ici. »

C'était Brownon. Un sourire malveillant éclairait sinistrement son visage. Albus recula et écrasa le pied de Scorpius.

« Une explication peut-être ? »


	12. 11 - Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous !

Petit à petit le château se bâtit, comme on dit... C'est parti pour le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Ce chapitre fait partie des premières scènes qui me sont venues à l'esprit pour cette histoire, et il permet d'en relier les deux aspects.

Un immense merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tant quand j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire, et je ne saurais jamais assez vous en remercier, je crois.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf ceux que j'invente, bien sûr, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment). Enfin bref, révérons la grande JK Rowling pour ce travail magnifique.

_**Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

_C _: Ah, mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que cette histoire te plaît ;) J'aime beaucoup écrire les chapitres qui se passent à Poudlard. ça pose surtout des problèmes d'imagination, parce que c'est assez difficile d'y faire s'y dérouler des événements sans recopier complètement les livres originaux, mais c'est un vrai défi, que j'aime beaucoup relever. J'espère vraiment que cette suite te plaira, et encore un grand merci pour tes reviews :). A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Retour à Poudlard**

Drago embrassa Astoria et sortit. La lettre de Poudlard serrée dans sa poche, il traversa le parc du manoir, et arrivé aux grilles, il transplana. Il avait l'impression d'être pris en faute. Il garda l'esprit concentré sur sa destination, tout en se demandant ce que Scorpius avait bien pu faire, qui nécessite qu'on le convoque illico. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'on convoquait les parents, sauf quand il s'agissait de renvoi de l'école. Mais avec ce nouveau directeur, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et peut-être que dans le fond, c'était sans importance.

Il atterrit dans Pré-au-Lard. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé. L'auberge des Trois Balais régnait toujours sur les maisonnettes alentours. La tour-volière de la poste s'élevait haut au-dessus des toits. Des hiboux de toutes les couleurs s'en échappaient ou y entraient à tire-d'aile. D'un pas flâneur, il traversa le village. Il remonta le sentier qui serpentait vers Poudlard. Il faisait frisquet en Écosse. Une fine couche de givre recouvrait l'herbe. Bientôt, il vit se dresser les tours aiguës du château. Une haute grille interdisait l'accès au parc. Deux colonnes l'encadraient, chacune surmontée d'un sanglier ailé. Quelqu'un attendait déjà devant. En s'approchant, il reconnut Potter. Il tapait du pied sur le sol pour se réchauffer. Drago n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'approcher.

« Bonjour, Potter.

-Salut, Malefoy. »

Drago resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il observa un instant la grille. Il était en avance et les sangliers, sur leur colonne, semblaient le défier d'essayer d'entrer. Il leur tourna le dos.

« Tu sais ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda-t-il.

Potter rit.

« Nos enfants sont sans doute moins sages qu'on le pensait. »

Drago se renfrogna. Un plop ! le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête. C'était Granger. Elle semblait inquiète, et de mauvaise humeur, et elle époussetait furieusement son manteau.

« Bonjour, Hermione, salua prudemment Potter.

- Ah, tu es là aussi, toi.

- Et je ne suis pas le seul. »

Il donna un léger coup de tête vers Drago. Elle lui adressa un regard impassible.

« Bonjour, Malefoy.

- Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, exactement ?

- On va bientôt le savoir, » fit Potter.

Drago suivit son regard. Depuis le château, deux silhouettes suivaient la grande allée du parc et se dirigeaient vers eux. Bras croisés, ils attendirent en silence. En quelques minutes, les deux silhouettes devinrent reconnaissables. L'une était vieille et recourbée, et Drago reconnut Rusard, l'antique concierge de Poudlard. « Toujours en vie, celui-là, » songea-t-il. Il était accompagné de la silhouette décharnée de sa chatte, Miss Teigne, qui trottinait près de lui. A côté de lui marchait Neville Londubat, en robe noire de professeur.

A leur approche, les yeux des sangliers rougeoyèrent et les grilles s'ouvrirent sans un bruit.

« Neville ! Je suis content de te voir ! » s'écria Potter en s'avançant joyeusement vers Londubat.

Le visage rond de Londubat se fendit d'un sourire. Il rendit son accolade à Potter et s'écarta pour saluer Granger.

« Bonjour, Hermione.

- Bonjour, Neville. »

Nouvelles embrassades. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Rusard était aussi ronchon que d'habitude et Miss Teigne miaula pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre. Ils remontèrent vers le château, Potter, Granger et Londubat bavardant joyeusement.

Drago frissonna en se retrouvant dans le grand vestibule du château. Une avalanche de souvenirs embrouilla son esprit. Tout était tellement… normal. Les quatre sabliers aux couleurs des quatre maisons s'alignaient contre le mur de droite. Serdaigle semblait mener la danse. Le grand escalier de marbre, et la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle. L'escalier latéral qui s'enfonçait vers les cachots et la salle commune de Serpentard. Quelques élèves passèrent en les regardant avec curiosité.

Rusard les abandonna là et retourna dans son bureau, talonné par Miss Teigne, tandis que Londubat les entraînait vers les étages. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième, et suivirent un long couloir. Londubat s'arrêta devant la statue d'une gargouille et énonça d'une voix forte et claire :

« Veritas. »

La gargouille acquiesça et s'écarta, révélant un escalier circulaire. Ils grimpèrent les marches les uns à la suite des autres. Tout en haut s'ouvrit la porte d'un bureau. Ils entrèrent. Le directeur de l'école se leva à leur entrée. Il avait une stature imposante. Ses cheveux noirs et drus étaient coupés très courts. Il avait des yeux noirs et sévères, un nez épais et une bouche aux lèvres fines et sèches, habillée d'une barbe soigneusement taillée autour de sa mâchoire carrée.

« Bonjour. Professeur Cyrus Anceps, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. J'ai à discuter de choses sérieuses avec vous. »

Voilà qui avait de quoi rassurer Drago…

« Neville, allez donc chercher nos trois petits fauteurs de troubles.

- Tout de suite. »

Neville s'éloigna. Anceps conjura trois fauteuils, et ils s'assirent. Drago observa le bureau. Il était tapissé de tableaux. L'un d'eux attira son regard. Il représentait Albus Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe bleu roi, semée d'étoiles et de lunes dorées et argentées. Il se caressait la barbe d'un geste songeur quand il prit conscience de la présence de son ancien élève. L'ancien directeur lui adressa un léger signe de tête en touchant le bout de son chapeau pointu.

« Bonjour, Drago. »

Drago lui adressa un léger signe de tête. Sa voix grave et énigmatique avait attiré l'attention des autres.

« Professeur Dumbledore, fit Granger d'une voix douce.

- Harry, Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien, répondit Potter.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vos enfants suivaient vos traces, » fit Dumbledore, une étincelle amusée dans le regard.

Potter eut un sourire resplendissant, mais Granger se contenta d'une grimace renfrognée.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait de quoi se réjouir, maugréa Granger.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Granger. »

Elle sursauta. Potter se retourna et Drago fit de même. Cette voix… Son regard tomba sur le tableau au-dessus de la porte. Il représentait Severus Rogue, vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires. Les yeux toujours aussi noirs. Le teint toujours aussi blafard. Le nez toujours aussi crochu.

« Allons, Severus. Vous n'avez jamais su vous amuser, réprimanda joyeusement Dumbledore.

- Vous confondez amusement et stupidité, Albus, » rétorqua sarcastiquement Severus.

Ils en restèrent là de leur dispute. Neville arriva avec Scorpius, Albus Potter et Rose Weasley. Les trois enfants avaient les yeux fixés sur leurs chaussures. Neville s'éclipsa.

« Ils ont tous les trois été trouvés hors de leur dortoir, bien après le couvre-feu, expliqua Anceps. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils contreviennent au règlement. Vous comprendrez que je ne peux laisser passer ce genre d'infraction au règlement. Après ce qui s'est passé avec cette manticore, ce qu'ils ont fait est grave. Très grave. »

Drago fit peser un regard lourd sur son fils. Il semblait avoir grandi depuis le 1er septembre. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son regard plus dur. La petite Weasley n'osa pas regarder sa mère. Potter tentait d'afficher un visage sérieux et réprobateur, mais son regard pétillait d'espièglerie. Du coup, le fils Potter ne savait pas quelle mine afficher. La discussion tourna vers les sanctions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber, si cette situation venait à se reproduire.

« En attendant, j'ose espérer avoir été assez clair, termina Anceps. Ça ne peut pas continuer, et je veux croire que vous avez retenu la leçon. »

Il regardait les trois enfants, mais Drago avait la curieuse sensation que c'était à eux que le directeur s'adressait. Il s'assombrit.

« Heureusement que le professeur Brownon vous surveille attentivement, » conclut le directeur.

L'entretien s'arrêta là. Ils sortirent du bureau en file indienne, silencieusement. Arrivés dans le couloir désert, Drago se tourna vers Scorpius.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis, » siffla-t-il.

Scorpius se tendit. Mais Drago appréciait peu de s'être fait réprimander comme un gamin.

« La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre, » sourit Potter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Albus eut un maigre sourire.

« Harry ! protesta Granger. Ça n'a rien de drôle. »

Elle se tourna vers sa fille. Drago vit la lueur inquiète qui vrilla son regard brun.

« Rose, je croyais que tu serais plus raisonnable. Surtout après ce qui est arrivé avec cette manticore. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur…

- Je sais, Maman. Je suis désolée. »

Drago se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dehors ? »

Scorpius garda le silence, les yeux résolument baissés sur ses chaussures. Drago attrapa son menton et le releva brusquement vers lui.

« Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Le petit garçon s'arracha abruptement à son emprise et s'écarta. Un éclair de colère passa sur son visage, qui retrouva bientôt son masque impassible.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? murmura-t-il. Toi, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu as été Mangemort ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ton passé ? De quoi avais-tu peur ? »

Drago pâlit. Il aurait dû se douter qu'une telle confrontation arriverait. Mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas voulu voir ce regard déçu et blessé que Scorpius posait sur lui. C'était tout son passé qu'il lui crachait à la figure. Tout se passé odieux, terrifiant, qu'il n'aurait même pas voulu cauchemarder. Tétanisé, il vit Scorpius tourner les talons et s'éloigner, le dos voûté. Et Drago le regarda faire.

Un silence pesant régnait sur le couloir. Granger et Potter le fixaient, une main sur l'épaule de Rose et d'Albus, qui se regardaient avec un air coupable.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

Granger se détourna et se pencha vers sa fille. Mais Potter le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de s'intéresser à ce que racontait son amie.

« Rose, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez hors de votre dortoir ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

La petite fille se mordit la lèvre. Et c'est à ce moment que Drago comprit à quel point la fille ressemblait à la mère. Rose baissa les yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

« S'il te plaît, Rose. C'est important.

- Arrête, Hermione, intervint Potter. Qu'ils aient leurs petits secrets. Dans le fond, ça ne nous regarde pas. »

Granger se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux. Merlin savait à quoi elle pensait.

« Tu crois, Harry ? fit-elle ironiquement. Nos enfants sont comme nous, et souviens-toi : nous ne sommes jamais sortis la nuit sans raison. Mais personne n'a jamais su nous écouter, pourtant, on s'est rarement trompé. »

Potter fronça les sourcils. Granger revint à sa fille.

« Promets-moi que si c'était important, Rose, tu me le dirais, » exigea-t-elle très sérieusement.

Rose glissa un regard à Albus. Puis elle hocha la tête. Granger se releva.

« Allez, filez, fit Potter. Il me semble que vous avez cours. »

Les deux enfants ne se firent pas prier. Rose embrassa en coup de vent la joue de sa mère et disparut à la suite d'Albus. Potter se tourna alors vers Granger, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu crois que c'est grave ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle continua de fixer pensivement le coin de couloir où les deux enfants avaient disparu.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter. »

Elle replongea dans un silence songeur.

« Le petit garçon qui a été retrouvé inconscient à Halloween, Édouard Cree, poursuivit-elle, s'est réveillé avant-hier. On m'a chargée de son suivi, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce qui lui est arrivé. Ensuite, la main passera à un spécialiste, en fonction de ce que j'aurais trouvé. »

Potter patienta, sans rien dire. Drago se demanda où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

« J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais trouver, Harry, avoua-t-elle. Une puissante magie est à l'œuvre. Et elle se cache ici, à Poudlard. »

Son regard plongea droit dans celui de Potter. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis Potter acquiesça lentement. Soudain, Drago envia la complicité qui les liait. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien que son fils lui en voulait. Et c'était si douloureux.

Potter s'approcha de Granger et la prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa tempe.

« Nous serons vigilants, murmura-t-il doucement. Je te le promets. Il ne leur arrivera rien.

- J'espère. Mais regarde, cette manticore aurait pu les tuer l'autre jour, et…

- Hermione, Hermione… »

Il prit son visage en coupe et riva son regard au sien.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et ils n'ont rien, ils sont aussi vivants que toi et moi. On en a connu de belles, avec Ron, et on a survécu. Fais-leur confiance. Ce sont nos enfants. C'est toi qui l'as dit : ils sont comme nous. »

Elle sembla se calmer. Potter sourit.

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. »

Elle grimaça et le frappa du poing sur l'épaule.

« Et ça nous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, ne l'oublie pas, » répliqua-t-elle.

Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, Drago fut certain d'avoir entendu le bruit de pas en train de courir. Potter aussi semblait avoir entendu. Mais Granger était plongée dans ses pensées. Ils tombèrent plutôt mal. C'était le moment de la récréation, et des dizaines d'élèves se bousculaient dans les couloirs. Certains les reconnurent et les désignèrent du doigt. D'autres envoyaient un coup de coude à leur voisin pour leur montrer qui passait. Drago les entendit murmurer sur leur passage.

« Tu as vu, c'est Harry Potter.

- Avec Hermione Granger, non ?

- Ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy avec eux ? »

Drago se sentait mal à l'aise sous tous ses regards.

« Ah, les petits Potter ont encore fait des bêtises.

- Pas que les Potter, Weasley et Malefoy sont de la partie, apparemment. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le vestibule, il semblait que toute l'école était au courant de leur présence. Élèves et professeurs, sans distinction, se penchaient par-dessus les balustrades des escaliers pour essayer de les apercevoir. Granger et Potter avançaient impassibles, sans sembler affectés le moins du monde par toute cette attention. Drago retrouva l'air libre avec soulagement. C'était Potter et Granger qu'on voulait apercevoir. Lui n'était qu'un traître, un lâche. C'est ce qu'avait dû apprendre Scorpius.

Il aurait dû lui parler. Il sentit le remord le poignarder. Mais qui avait-il cru protéger en se taisant ? Son fils ou lui ? Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu hurler sa rage et son dépit. Mais il n'était pas comme ça.

« J'ai promis à Hagrid que je passerai le voir dès que je pourrai, » avertit Potter.

Granger sourit.

« Vas-y. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. »

Potter bifurqua vers la cabane du garde-chasse en lui adressant un grand signe d'au-revoir de la main. Côte à côte, Granger et Drago continuèrent leur chemin, silencieusement. Elle semblait nostalgique. Son regard errait sur le parc, et de temps à autres, les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient légèrement en une ébauche de sourire. A quelles frasques pouvait-elle repenser ? Un oiseau voltigea non loin d'eux, et ils suivirent distraitement son vol empressé. La petite créature fragile lui rappela sa fille.

« Je croyais que tu voulais revoir Lyra, » fit Drago, d'un ton neutre, en brisant le silence.

Granger secoua la tête, et aussitôt, une expression soucieuse plana sur son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je sais. J'y comptais bien. Mais je suis débordée ces temps-ci. Peut-être après Noël, si on me laisse souffler. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Je pensais à quelque chose l'autre jour, » avoua-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

Il fut forcé de l'imiter.

« Tu devrais demander à ta mère ce qui s'est passé pour ton père. »

Drago se figea. Elle poursuivit, d'un ton très calme :

« C'est peut-être le seul moyen qu'on ait de comprendre ce qui s'est produit ce jour-là. Je suis sûre que ça a un lien avec ce qui est arrivé à Lyra. De mon côté, je peux essayer de demander une expertise sur ton père. Je ne sais pas si elle sera acceptée, après tout ce temps, mais ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer. Autrement, je pense qu'il faudrait tenter l'hypnose sur ta fille, mais j'ai peur que ça ravive le traumatisme, et qu'on fasse plus de mal que de bien. »

Elle avait lâché sa tirade d'une traite, presque sans souffler. Et Drago se surprit à penser qu'elle essayait de fuir son inquiétude. En se noyant dans le travail. Après tout, Granger était connue pour ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu parles trop, Granger. Mais si tu penses que ça peut aider. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, plongés dans leurs pensées. Drago repensa à Scorpius. Il se sentait coupable, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cela partait pourtant d'une bonne intention. Il avait fait le mauvais choix, certes. Mais ça devait bien pouvoir se rattraper. La relation qu'il avait avec son fils ne pouvait pas se briser comme ça, pour un non-dit. La guerre était un sujet tabou au manoir. Personne n'osait l'évoquer, et pourtant, son ombre rôdait encore. Drago n'avait pas voulu qu'elle pourrisse la vie de ses enfants, comme elle avait pourri la sienne. N'importe qui aurait fait de même, non ? Mais que faire, alors ? Laisser le silence et le temps faire leur œuvre, comme on le faisait depuis des lustres chez les Malefoy ?

Ils passèrent les grilles qui se refermèrent en silence derrière eux. Granger se tourna vers lui.

« Eh bien... Au revoir, Malefoy. »

Il la vit tourner sur elle-même pour transplaner, mais la retint par le bras, saisi d'une impulsion.

« Attends. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

« Je... J'ai un conseil à te demander. »

Elle parut encore plus surprise. Lui aussi s'étonnait de sa propre réaction. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant... Il sentait qu'elle serait la seule à ne pas le juger, à ne pas se moquer. Parce qu'elle comprenait son inquiétude.

« Tu as entendu Scorpius, tout à l'heure. Je... »

Elle sourit.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, parce que tu as juste voulu le protéger, et que tu ne pensais pas mal faire, » fit-elle à sa place.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle comprenne. Elle s'accorda deux ou trois minutes de réflexion.

« Dis-lui, finit-elle par annoncer. Maintenant qu'il sait, tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Explique-lui ce que tu voulais lui épargner. Raconte-lui. Ne lui cache pas ce que tu as été, ni à quel point tu as changé. Il n'est pas stupide, il comprendra.»

Il acquiesça pensivement. Elle fit demi-tour. Puis la portée de ses paroles le rattrapa.

« Changé, Granger ? » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se tourna à demi vers lui, et elle eut un sourire en coin.

« Oui, changé, Malefoy. Tu as changé, on a tous changé. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, tu n'aurais jamais mis ta fierté d'abominable petit gosse de riches arrogant de côté pour me demander de l'aide. »

Et sur ce, elle s'évapora. Drago fixa quelques secondes l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée, puis il sourit à son tour. Un sourire bref, mais sincère.


	13. 12 - Soupçons

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un petit chapitre avant de prendre le train, jeudi de l'Ascension oblige. ^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. La fin n'était pas facile à écrire, je n'écris pas de lettres d'habitude. C'est encore un chapitre à Poudlard, mais je vous promets qu'on va revenir bientôt à Londres, à Drago, Hermione et Lyra.

Un immense merci pour vos reviews (déjà soixante!). Nous sommes à peu près à la moitié de cette fic, et votre soutien, votre gentillesse et vos exclamations enthousiastes n'ont jamais fait défaut. C'est vraiment magique de se sentir soutenue de la sorte. Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier. Encore merci !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas de rémunération pour cette histoire, etc., etc.

_**Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

_C : _Je comprends parfaitement. J'avais moi aussi très peur de ne faire qu'une pâle copie des livres. J'ai vraiment dû faire très attention. Le fait est qu'à Poudlard, il y a des choses qui me semblent indispensables pour garder la magie du château. Mais en même temps, je voulais vraiment m'en démarquer, trouver des aventures originales pour nos héros. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident, et je suis très contente que tu penses que je m'en suis débrouillée. ^^ C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Une nouvelle fois, merci de ton soutien sans faille, de ta gentillesse et de ta franchise. Au plaisir d'avoir de nouveau tes impressions... ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Soupçons**

Avec les premiers jours de décembre arrivèrent les premiers flocons de neige. Le château et le parc furent bientôt recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc. C'était superbe. Une fine couche de glace recouvrait le lac, et quand le soleil brillait sa surface se mettait à étinceler comme des diamants. Scorpius se demanda ce que devenait la Calmar géant quand le Lac Noir était saisi par l'hiver. De longues stalactites s'accrochaient aux arbres, habillés de leur blanc manteau hivernal. Il faisait froid bien sûr, et le vent ne manquait jamais de faire follement tourbillonner la neige fraîchement tombée. De l'extérieur, le château ressemblait à une immense maison de pain d'épices, saupoudrée de sucre glace. A l'intérieur, toutes les cheminées carburaient à plein régime. Et il était encore plus agréable de se pelotonner dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, quand on voyait de pauvres élèves transis de froid se frayer un chemin d'un pas rapide et frissonnant à travers la neige, pour aller en cours de Botanique ou de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Scorpius, Rose et Albus avaient peu parlé de ce qui les avait amenés dans le bureau du directeur avec leurs parents. Scorpius était souvent de mauvaise humeur, et les deux autres mettaient cela sur le compte de son altercation avec son père. Mais désormais, ils étaient trois à être isolés au premier rang pendant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le regard de Brownon, quand il se posait sur eux, était toujours chargé de méfiance, mais aussi de triomphe, ce qui enrageait Albus.

« Sale bonhomme ! » grogna-t-il un jour en sortant de la salle de classe de Brownon pour aller déjeuner.

Rose lui jeta un regard mécontent, mais ne répondit pas. Quant à Scorpius, il marchait la tête baissée, et les mains enfoncées dans les poches.  
Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Il neigeait ce jour-là et le plafond magique montrait un ciel d'une irréelle couleur blanche. Ils s'assirent en bout de table et commencèrent à manger.

« C'est quand même bizarre que Brownon se soit trouvé justement là où nous étions, » continua de pester Albus.

Rose soupira.

« Al, c'est un professeur. Il doit effectuer des rondes toutes les nuits, pour s'assurer que personne n'est sorti de son dortoir. C'est normal. »

Albus ne parut pas convaincu du tout.

« Mouais. Et si c'était avec lui que James allait voir ce jour-là ? Si c'était lui qui le manipulait ? »

Rose parut horrifiée.

« Mais Albus, tu n'as aucune preuve ! »

Son exclamation lui valut le regard noir de deux Serdaigles qui passaient à ce moment-là. Elle reprit plus bas :

« C'est grave, ce que tu dis. »

Albus haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, mais avoue que ce n'est pas stupide. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il nous a fait convoquer chez le directeur avec nos parents, alors que d'habitude, les profs se contentent de points en moins et de donner des retenues. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'on avait compris ce qui se passait, et il ne veut plus qu'on soit dans ses pattes. »

La petite fille leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, et Scorpius l'imita machinalement. Brownon venait d'arriver, et il s'installa comme d'habitude à côté du professeur March. Comme d'habitude, il avait le visage renfrogné de quelqu'un qui aurait préféré être ailleurs. A se demander pourquoi il était devenu professeur.

« Moi je te dis qu'il est louche, insista Albus. T'en dis quoi Scorpius ? »

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Il en avait assez de pourchasser des ombres. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier se moquait de lui et cherchait à le rendre fou. Brownon, avec sa manie de le soupçonner de tout et de rien, James Potter, avec son arrogance et ses manigances, même son père. Il se rembrunit davantage en repensant à son père. Il avait eu une réaction un peu trop disproportionnée l'autre jour, et il craignait que le rappel à l'ordre ne soit brutal. Il n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à son père. Aussi... brutalement. Il avait craché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais osé, avant. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être son arrivée à Gryffondor. Mais il s'était senti tellement trahi... Et cette convocation, cette humiliation... Ça avait été la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Le retour au manoir pour les vacances de Noël s'annonçait difficile.

« Mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ta mère, » fit Albus.

Sa voix était montée d'un cran et avait tiré Scorpius de ses pensées noires.

« Édouard vient juste de se réveiller, et les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste sont incapables de dire ce qu'il a. Ce doit être très grave. On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant ! Et si James est mêlé à tout ça, il faut qu'on sache comment et pourquoi. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. C'est Rose qui lui répondit.

« L'autre jour, après ton départ, on a entendu la conversation de Harry et Maman, quand ils ont cru qu'on était parti aussi. Maman disait qu'on lui avait confié le suivi d'Édouard, et qu'il y avait de la magie noire là-dessous. Très noire. Elle avait l'air très inquiète.

- Et je continue de croire que Brownon est mêlé à tout ça ! » s'écria Albus.

Il s'attira les regards curieux de leurs voisins. Rose le fusilla du regard.

« Bah vas-y, parle plus fort, comme ça on pourra passer les prochaines semaines en retenue, » grinça-t-elle.

Albus lui tira la langue. La cloche annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi résonna. Les premières années avaient une petite heure d'Histoire de la Magie, puis une heure de creux avant un double cours de Potions. Scorpius, Albus et Rose se dépêchèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle. Le cours fut aussi ennuyant que d'ordinaire, et ils accueillirent la sonnerie avec un soupir de soulagement. Sur un coup de tête, ils décidèrent d'aller s'aérer un peu.

Le froid était mordant à l'extérieur, mais Scorpius trouva cela revigorant. Ils pataugeaient dans une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de poudreuse. La neige crissait sous leurs pieds. Un silence irréel régnait sur le parc. Du moins jusqu'à ce que d'autres premières années, qui avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, se lancent dans une bataille de boules de neige effrénée. Scorpius n'était guère d'humeur et Rose et Albus le suivirent, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un endroit plus calme. La lisière noire et menaçante de la Forêt Interdite s'étirait devant eux, de plus en plus proche. L'étincelante blancheur de la neige qui chapeautait les arbres et recouvrait le sol la rendait encore plus sombre et effrayante. Scorpius s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ces profondeurs noires et mystérieuses. Mais il n'oserait jamais y aller. Il y avait trop d'histoires qui circulaient. Ils se retrouvèrent non loin de la cabane de Hagrid, dont la cheminée fumait allègrement. Son toit de chaume entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige la faisait ressembler à un gâteau au chocolat, surmonté d'un énorme cône de crème chantilly. Il y avait encore quelques choux dans le potager. A ce moment, ils virent le garde-chasse émerger de la Forêt interdit, une hache sur l'épaule, son énorme chien sur les talons.  
Il les aperçut à son tour, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire bienveillant. Il s'approcha d'eux. Scorpius eut ainsi tout le loisir de le voir de plus près. Il était vraiment très grand. Son immense pardessus en poils de taupe était tout couvert de légers flocons blancs. Sa barbe et ses cheveux grisonnaient largement, masquant en grande partie son visage ridé et buriné. Mais ses yeux noirs et brillants comme des scarabées pétillaient.

« Bonjour, vous trois ! salua-t-il gaiement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bonjour Hagrid, répondit Rose. On a une heure de libre avant le cours de Potions, alors on a voulu sortir un peu. »

Le chien jappa bruyamment. Hagrid le gratifia d'une petite tape sur le crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette hache ? » demanda Albus, l'air pas franchement rassuré.

Le semi-géant jeta un regard surpris à sa hache et il sourit de nouveau.

« J'étais parti marquer les sapins qui vont décorer le château pour Noël. Ça vous dit une tasse de thé ? »

Le chien aboya et se mit à sautiller autour d'eux, comme pour les inviter à l'intérieur de la cabane. Les trois enfants se regardèrent. Scorpius hésitait. D'un côté, le garde-chasse le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, il faisait si froid... Finalement, c'est Albus qui décida pour eux trois.

« Avec plaisir. »

Hagrid sourit de nouveau et ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane. Une chaleur bienvenue les enveloppa quand ils entrèrent. L'habitation était toute simple, et assez sommairement meublée. Une table, quelques chaises, deux ou trois placard, un étrange parapluie rose appuyé contre le mur, et une grande cheminée où crépitait un bon feu. Un rideau dissimulait l'accès à ce qui devait être une chambre. Le chien bondit et se roula en boule dans son panier. Scorpius soupira de bien être en retirant ses gants. Aussitôt débarrassé de sa hache, Hagrid mit une bouilloire à chauffer, tout en invitant les trois enfants à s'asseoir. Les chaises étaient immenses, à l'image de leur propriétaire. Scorpius n'avaient même pas les pieds qui touchaient par terre, alors qu'il était plutôt grand.

« Ça me rappelle quand vos parents étaient à Poudlard, raconta Hagrid. Ils venaient souvent prendre le thé chez moi. »

Rose et Albus sourirent.

« J'espère que vous vous attirez moins d'ennuis qu'eux à l'époque, poursuivit-il avec malice. Quoique... Vu ce que m'a raconté Harry l'autre jour... »

Rose rougit furieusement jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et Albus se dandina sur son siège, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je me souviens que vos parents non plus, dès leur première année, n'avaient pas peur de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs, expliqua-t-il. Ils m'ont aidé à confier Norbert à votre oncle Charlie, une fois. Ils avaient rendez-vous à minuit en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. »

Albus et Rose froncèrent les sourcils. Et Scorpius se sentait un peu à l'écart. Il avait l'impression que ce récit n'aurait pas dû lui être adressé.

« Qui était Norbert ? » demanda Rose.

Le regard du demi-géant se fit soudain très triste.

« C'était un dragon que j'avais gagné. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon. Mais ta mère avait raison, fit-il en regardant Rose. Il aurait sans doute été très malheureux tout seul à Poudlard. Cette nuit-là, ils n'ont pas eu de chance. Ils se sont fait prendre après avoir été dénoncés par Drago Malefoy. »

Scorpius se raidit. Le regard de Hagrid tomba sur lui, et une lueur gênée apparut dans son regard.

« J'aurais pas dû dire ça, » marmonna-t-il.

A ce moment, la bouilloire de cuivre se mit à siffler avec entrain, dissipant le malaise. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et versa l'eau bouillante dans quatre tasses ébréchées de la taille d'un bol. Il disposa ensuite une assiette de biscuits sur la table. Scorpius en prit un par politesse, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement appétissants.

« Je voulais te demander, fit soudain Hagrid en regardant Albus, est-ce que James va bien ? »

Albus leva le nez de sa tasse, un peu perdu.

« Heu... Oui, je crois, enfin... On ne se parle pas beaucoup. Pourquoi ? »

Hagrid se versa une grande rasade d'alcool dans la tasse qui était devant lui et répondit :

« Oh, pour rien. Il venait souvent me voir les années précédentes, et là, ça fait longtemps.

- Depuis quand exactement ? » intervint Rose.

Le garde-chasse réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Eh bien... Depuis le mois de septembre, en fait. Il est venu une ou deux fois après la rentrée, et après, je ne l'ai plus revu. Et il est dans les premiers à partir à la fin des cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. »

Scorpius croisa le regard d'Albus, et ce dernier eut un hochement de tête significatif. James n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. On ne se détournait pas aussi brusquement de ses habitudes. Finalement, la mère de Rose avait sûrement raison : la magie noire était à l'œuvre à Poudlard. Scorpius put lire l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Albus, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, malgré le caractère épouvantable de James.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se passe des choses étranges à Poudlard ? » demanda Rose.

Hagrid fronça ses épais sourcils.

« Étranges comment ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, éluda-t-elle, mais avec cette manticore à Halloween, et puis un élève à Sainte-Mangouste... Ça fait un mois maintenant. »

Scorpius et Albus virent parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, et ils cachèrent un sourire dans leur tasse de thé.

« Il s'est toujours passé des choses étranges à Poudlard. Demandez à vos parents.

- Bah justement, sont pas très bavards, » grommela Albus.

Il adressa un clin d'œil discret à Scorpius, qui enfouit une nouvelle fois son nez dans sa tasse. Mais un cri étrange détourna l'attention du garde-chasse. Un long cri grave, modulé et désespéré qui fit courir des frissons dans le dos de Scorpius. Ça n'avait rien d'un cri humain, ça.

« La Forêt est agitée ces temps-ci, » fit pensivement Hagrid, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

Le chien aboya peureusement. Un autre cri retentit, puis ce fut le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Hagrid ? risqua Rose d'une toute petite voix.

- Les centaures, » répondit-il, le regard lointain.

L'atmosphère dans la cabane s'était soudainement refroidie. Ce n'était plus une discussion sur les bêtises de leurs parents, non. C'était beaucoup plus sérieux, presque mystique.

« Ils ont dû voir quelque chose dans les étoiles. »

Albus fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il n'y a que des nuages. Comment ils font ?

- Les centaures n'ont pas besoin de ça. Je me demande si... Non. Ils ne me laissent plus approcher.

- Vous en avez déjà vu ? s'exclama Rose.

- Bien sûr. Mais ils sont plus méfiants depuis la guerre. »

Rose avait l'air fascinée.

« Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de ne jamais t'approcher d'eux. Ce pourrait bien être la dernière chose que tu ferais. »

La bouche de Rose s'arrondit en un O parfait. Hagrid secoua la tête, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Assez parlé de choses effrayantes. Et en plus, ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis. »

L'atmosphère se réchauffa d'un coup. Le garde-chasse leur raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur leurs parents quand ils étaient à Poudlard. De simples bêtises. La plupart les firent beaucoup rire, et le temps fila comme un vif d'or. Soudain, Rose bondit sur son siège en regardant sa montre.

« Nom d'un dragon ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on va être en retard sinon ! »

Les trois enfants finirent leur thé en vitesse et remercièrent chaleureusement Hagrid.

« Oh, mais de rien, fit-il le teint rougeaud. Revenez quand vous voulez. »

Scorpius délaissa sans remord le biscuit qu'il avait eu le malheur de prendre, et sur lequel il avait bien failli se casser les dents. Il enfila ses gants et son écharpe en vitesse, et tous trois regagnèrent le château au pas de course. En arrivant dans le vestibule, Scorpius tapa du pied pour se débarrasser de la neige collée à ses chaussures et à ses vêtements. Il frissonna. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un sort pour sécher ses vêtements. Ça devait bien exister quelque part. Deux secondes après, la cloche résonna, et ils se précipitèrent vers les cachots.

Le lendemain, Scorpius descendit, comme d'ordinaire, avant tout le monde, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Albus et Rose le rejoignirent plusieurs minutes plus tard, le visage encore ensommeillé. Bientôt, la Grande Salle fut emplie de bruit et de rires. Brownon avait l'air aussi agacé que d'habitude.

Avec de grands battements d'ailes, les hiboux entrèrent sans ordre dans la Grande Salle, en ululant. Au milieu de la nuée, Scorpius reconnut le grand hibou grand-duc noir de son père. Sûrement une nouvelle lettre de sa mère. Le hibou vint se percher sur son épaule. Il récupéra sa lettre et tendit un peu de bacon à l'oiseau, qui l'avala rapidement en claquant du bec. Il s'intéressa alors à la lettre. Il lut rapidement l'adresse et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il s'attendait à l'écriture ronde et soigneuse de sa mère, pas à cette écriture sèche et anguleuse. Son père. C'était son père qui lui avait écrit. Alors qu'il ne lui écrivait jamais. Il ne put réprimer un tremblement. Rose lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Ça va Scorpius ? » s'assura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, la gorge sèche. Il décacheta l'enveloppe. La lettre était longue. Plus longue que tout ce que Scorpius se souvenait avoir vu son père écrire. Un étrange sentiment d'appréhension le saisit à la vue de ses lignes fines et légèrement inclinées.

_Scorpius,_

_On ne s'est pas quitté comme il aurait fallu l'autre jour. Tu étais en colère, et moi aussi. Et je continue de penser que tu t'engages sur une mauvaise pente. Mais peu importe. Ce n'est pas le sujet._

_Je ne sais pas qui t'a appris que j'avais autrefois été Mangemort, et je m'en moque. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, je suppose que je ne peux plus te cacher cette vérité. _

_C'est vrai, j'ai fait partie des rangs des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a vingt ans. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis très fier. J'avais seize ans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu d'entre les morts par je ne sais quel miracle. J'étais terrifié. Il m'a donné pour tâche d'assassiner le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Il tenait ma famille. Il me manipulait. Ça ou la mort, avais-je vraiment le choix ?_

_Je ne cherche pas à effacer ma responsabilité dans cette histoire, ni à m'en justifier, Scorpius. J'ai commis des atrocités, et cette marque immonde sur mon bras me le rappelle chaque jour. J'avais choisi mon camp, dès le départ. A Poudlard, je m'amusais à persécuter les nés-moldus. Demande à Rose Weasley, elle te dira sûrement à quel point sa mère me haïssait. Mais à cette époque ce n'était qu'un jeu. Rien de plus. Une façon de montrer qu'on ne venait pas du même monde. J'étais odieux, certes, mais c'est ainsi qu'on m'avait appris à me comporter avec les gens comme eux. J'étais aveugle. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié cette tâche, j'ai compris qu'on ne jouait plus._

_La guerre m'a rattrapé. J'ai vu Hermione Granger se faire torturer au manoir. Je la détestais, je l'enviais d'être aussi douée alors qu'elle était fille de moldus, mais à ce moment-là, je me suis dit que personne, même pas elle, ne méritait d'être traité ainsi, né-moldu ou pas. Mais j'ai été incapable d'arrêter la main de tante Bellatrix. J'ai laissé faire, en silence. Parce que c'était tout ce que je savais faire._

_Et Harry Potter a mis fin à ce cauchemar. J'ai été jugé pour ce que j'ai fait, acquitté grâce à l'intervention de Potter et de Granger. Mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Cette marque, cette guerre, ont foutu ma vie en l'air. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles gâchent la tienne, ni celle de ta sœur. Et tu auras compris que ce n'est pas un sujet qui s'aborde facilement. Je ne t'ai rien dit, parce que j'avais peur. Peur de quoi ? De ta réaction ? De réveiller des fantômes oubliés ? Je n'en sais rien. Ai-je vraiment eu tort de vouloir vous cacher toutes ces horreurs ? Sans doute. Mais il faut que tu me croies : je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que ton bien._

_Tu dois me trouver lâche de t'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre, quand j'aurais très bien pu attendre que tu reviennes à la maison pour cela. J'aurais voulu t'avouer tout ça face à face. Et il sera toujours temps de le faire quand tu rentreras. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que ça n'a aucune importance pour moi._

_Ta mère et ta grand-mère t'embrassent._

_A très vite._

_Papa_

_P.S : Ta sœur va bien. Tu lui manques. Elle attend ton retour avec impatience._

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Son père lui faisait enfin confiance.


	14. 13 - Coïncidences ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 13. et pour cette fois, on retrouve Hermione, Drago et Lyra. Je vous promets qu'ensuite, on sera davantage avec eux. Un petit peu de patience ^^

Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer :_ tout appartient à JK Rowling

_**Réponse à la review anonyme:**_

C : Les voilà, les voilà. Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde préfère Drago et Hermione, et que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas parler de leurs enfants ^^. Je suis contente que ma lettre t'ait plu. On ne peut pas dire que j'étais vraiment très rassurée en l'écrivant (non, mais pourquoi les sorciers n'ont pas le téléphone, comme tout le monde ?) Et oui, ça passe vite. ça passe toujours trop vite, quand on s'amuse. En tout cas, je ne me lasserai jamais de te dire que ton soutien me fait très plaisir, et que j'ai toujours hâte de lire tes reviews pleines d'enthousiasme ;) Un grand merci à toi. Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Coïncidences ?**

« C'est impossible, » murmura Hermione.

Elle relut entièrement le rapport d'analyses qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se rejeta dans le fond de son siège. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle fixa sans les voir les lettres fines inscrites sur le dossier. Édouard Cree.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Elle passa dans la pièce d'à côté, le dossier à la main. Anita leva les yeux en la voyant arriver.

« Tout va bien ? »

Hermione hocha mécaniquement la tête.

« On est sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes lors de ces examens ? » s'assura-t-elle en secouant le dossier d'Édouard.

Anita fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien… Non, tout s'est déroulé normalement, je crois. Pourquoi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes lors de ces examens. Elle les avait supervisés elle-même. Mais elle avait peine à croire ce qu'elle avait lu. Comment aurait-elle pu s'attendre à une telle chose ?

« Pour rien. On en est où de la demande d'analyses sur Lucius Malefoy ?

- Heu… »

La jeune femme farfouilla dans une pile de dossiers sur son bureau, puis finit par trouver une petite note rédigée à l'encre violette.

« Oh, heu… Le dossier doit encore remonter à la direction générale. En tout cas il a été validé par le service qui s'occupe de Mr Malefoy. Ils disent que ça peut prendre encore quelques jours. Il faut le temps qu'ils obtiennent l'autorisation de la famille. »

Hermione soupira. Toute cette paperasse… quelle perte de temps pour une simple prise de sang.

« Tu veux bien me ressortir le dossier de Lyra Malefoy, s'il te plaît.

- Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le temps, s'étonna la jeune femme.

- J'ai quelque chose à vérifier. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de vérifier quoi que ce soit. Elle connaissait presque par cœur le dossier de la petite Malefoy. Mais ce qu'elle avait lu lui paraissait tellement incroyable. Presque aussitôt, la jeune femme lui tendit le dossier. Hermione lui sourit.

« Merci, Anita. »

Elle retourna dans son bureau et ouvrit les deux dossiers, côte à côte. Elle compara chaque ligne, chaque pourcentage. Impossible de se tromper. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Par Merlin, mais… mais pourquoi ? Et comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être possible ? A six ans d'intervalles. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle sentait son esprit s'embrouiller et elle détestait ça. Son monde était un monde de logique et de raisonnement. Il n'y avait rien de pire que le chaos pour la logique.

_« Bon, concentre-toi, Hermione_, s'enjoignit-elle. _Il dit y avoir une explication. _»

Elle avait une petite fille, touchée il y a six ans de ça par une attaque indéterminée, mais qui semblait avoir un lien avec une étrange pierre rouge sombre, et qui l'avait dépossédée de ses pouvoirs magiques, sans lui laisser aucune chance de pouvoir un jour pratiquer la magie. Six ans plus tard, elle avait un petit garçon, arrivé tout droit de Poudlard, où il avait été la cible d'une attaque inconnue qui l'avait laissé inconscient plusieurs semaines. Après son réveil, les analyses montraient les mêmes résultats. Donc, soit deux personnes distinctes avaient connaissance d'une magie très puissante, et avaient décidé fortuitement de l'utiliser à six ans d'intervalles, soit il s'agissait de la même personne, personne qui se trouvait actuellement à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi avoir décidé de réutiliser cette magie après six ans ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans à l'époque et attaquer six ans plus tard un petit garçon à Poudlard ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et il s'agissait forcément de magie très noire. Et tout ce qu'impliquait ce qu'elle venait de découvrir lui faisait extraordinairement peur.

Sa baguette émit un son cristallin. C'était l'heure de sa visite à son jeune patient. Elle referma soigneusement les deux dossiers et récupéra celui qui concernait Édouard, avant de se saisir de sa baguette. Elle passa sa blouse verte.

« Je vais voir Édouard, annonça-t-elle à Anita. Garde un œil sur les expériences 5 et 6. Tu me feras un rapport complet dès que tu pourras.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Hermione quitta son bureau et monta directement au quatrième étage. En arrivant, elle croisa le guérisseur Pox, qui lui adressa un sourire soucieux.

« Bonjour, monsieur Pox.

- Madame Weasley, salua-t-il. Alors comment va notre jeune ami.

- J'y vais, justement.

- Son cas est des plus étranges, songea le petit homme en portant une main à ses moustaches. Nous en discutions justement tout à l'heure. Pensez-vous pouvoir le résoudre ?

- J'y travaille. Les résultats d'analyses que j'ai reçus ce matin présentent de fortes similitudes avec un dossier sur lequel je travaillais avant son arrivée. J'espère pouvoir aboutir bientôt. »

Ils se saluèrent, et Hermione poursuivit son chemin vers la chambre du jeune garçon. Elle toqua et entra. Le père du petit garçon était là, assis dans un fauteuil, à observer son fils qui s'était assoupi. La dernière édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier _était repliée sur ses genoux. Il se leva à son arrivée.

« Bonjour, monsieur Cree, » fit-elle poliment.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête raide. Hermione posa le dossier d'Édouard sur sa table de chevet, à côté d'un gros livre, intitulé _Les aventures du mage Aeternus – Les mines des gobelins_. Elle sourit. Cette collection faisait fureur auprès des enfants. Hugo lui réclamait le tome suivant chaque semaine.

« Comment allait-il quand vous êtes arrivé ? demanda-t-elle au père du petit garçon, en vérifiant les dosages des perfusions.

- Plutôt bien. Je lui ai offert le livre et il avait l'air content. Il a lu un peu, et puis il s'est endormi. Il dort beaucoup. »

Elle entendait trop souvent cette légère modulation inquiète dans sa propre voix pour ne pas la reconnaître chez les autres. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faut qu'il se remette. Le sommeil est le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

- Il ne se souvenait toujours pas du nom de sa dernière petite sœur, » ajouta-t-il, la voix enrouée.

Hermione avait soupçonné dès le réveil du petit garçon que des pertes de mémoire étaient à prévoir. Mais ça ne l'effrayait guère. Elles étaient dues à la légère commotion cérébrale du petit garçon, qui se résorbait très vite, et elles ne seraient que temporaires.

« Cela reviendra très vite, rassurez-vous. »

Le père d'Édouard hocha la tête en déglutissant. A ce moment, le petit garçon se mit à gigoter et il ouvrit les yeux. Hermione lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Édouard. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Elle griffonna quelques chiffres sur le dossier, pendant que le petit garçon se mettait à parler avec enthousiasme de son nouveau livre. Elle aimait la chaleur qu'il y avait dans sa voix. La plupart des patients qu'elle avait pu être amenée à traiter étaient maussades ou déliraient totalement. En fait, Edouard était presque… normal. Il avait très vite retrouvé le sourire, et c'était bon signe. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas encore qu'il se lève sans être accompagné. La précipitation était souvent l'ennemie du bien. Elle en savait quelque chose.

« Bien, fit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ouvre grand les yeux. »

Ses pupilles étaient encore un peu dilatées. Elle vérifia aussi son pouls. Elle inscrivit de nouveau quelques chiffres sur le dossier.

« Tu n'as toujours pas mal à la tête ? »

Il secoua la tête. Elle jeta un sort de diagnostic qui n'apporta pas plus de réponses que la veille. Elle glissa sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa blouse et regarda son petit patient.

« Maintenant, Édouard, je vais te donner quelques devoirs. »

Le petit garçon se renfrogna.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pour que tu ailles mieux. Je vais te demander d'essayer de te souvenir. Comment s'est passé la rentrée à Poudlard ? »

Le petit garçon se creusa la tête. Elle vit presque les rouages de son cerveau tourner dans ses pupilles noires. Hermione patienta.

« Je ne me souviens pas bien, hésita-t-il. Tout est embrouillé. Il y avait un géant à la gare, je crois. On est monté dans des barques... oui, c'est ça... des barques qui avançaient toutes seules. »

Hermione lui caressa les cheveux.

« C'est bien. Essaye de te souvenir, de ce que tu veux : de ta famille, de tes amis, peu importe. Mais c'est important que tu le fasses tous les jours. En faisant travailler ta mémoire, elle reviendra plus vite, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et elle sourit.

« Je reviendrai demain. »

Elle se leva et reprit son dossier. Elle se tourna vers le père d'Édouard.

« Je vais dire aux médicomages que vous pourrez venir avec ses sœurs. Il m'a l'air suffisamment remis, et voir ses sœurs stimulera sa mémoire. »

L'homme acquiesça.

« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on sait maintenant ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil au petit garçon qui s'était replongé avec enthousiasme dans son livre.

« Suivez-moi, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'entraîna dans le couloir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne en vue.

« Je ne veux pas vous mentir, monsieur. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. »

Une lueur inquiète vrilla le regard du père d'Édouard, mais sa voix refléta surtout de l'incompréhension.

« Mais il a l'air d'aller très bien.

- Je sais. Et ses jours ne sont pas menacés. Les résultats que j'ai reçu ce matin me font penser qu'il a subi une violente attaque de magie noire.

- Mais... »

Il avait l'air égaré.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile. Je m'y prends sans doute très mal, je ne suis pas habituée à ça, » s'excusa-t-elle.

Merlin savait que c'était vrai. Son travail l'amenait peu à traiter les patients de l'hôpital. Son boulot était fait d'expérimentations, de protocoles de recherches, de victoires et d'impasses. Quand on la consultait, c'était en dernière extrémité. Parce qu'on n'avait aucun espoir. Et là aussi, il y avait des impasses. Et elle n'avait jamais su comment l'avouer aux familles. Il soupira et serra les dents.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Hermione soupira, et plongea son regard droit dans celui de l'homme.

« Je pense qu'on lui a pris sa magie. »

Le silence s'abattit brutalement sur le couloir. Monsieur Cree avait l'air d'avoir été transformé en statue.

« Mais... Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je vous assure que nous faisons notre maximum.

- Pris sa magie... »

Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges en plastique blanc qui dormaient le long du mur. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais que c'est une situation difficile.

- Pris sa magie... »

Il avait l'air soudain hagard et il était très pâle. Hermione s'inquiéta.

« Voulez-vous vous allonger un peu ? »

Il secoua la tête. Hermione héla un médicomage qui passait dans le couloir.

« Vous pouvez nous ramener un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le médicomage hocha la tête et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un verre d'eau estampillé de l'emblème de l'hôpital. Le père d'Édouard l'avala d'un trait, et s'étouffa à moitié avec.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda-t-il, après une violente quinte de toux.

- Pour le moment, rien, j'en ai peur, » répondit Hermione avec douceur.

Il hocha longuement la tête. Hermione resta avec lui plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Le pauvre homme avait l'air totalement abattu. Elle le réconforta comme elle put.

« Vous savez, lui murmura-t-elle, il faut que vous soyez fort pour lui. Il aura besoin de vous quand il saura. Il aura besoin que vous puissiez le soutenir. »

Il acquiesça. Hermione serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Ça va aller ? »

Il souffla et se tourna vers elle, le regard soudain déterminé.

« Oui, je crois. J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour lui, madame Weasley.

- C'est normal, je...

- Je vous en prie, coupa-t-il, faites tout ce que vous pourrez pour lui. »

Elle acquiesça doucement. _« Et pour Lyra, »_ ajouta-t-elle en pensées. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée abandonner. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber avant de savoir. Elle sentait que tout avait commencé six ans plus tôt. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle obtienne le droit de pratiquer quelques examens sur Lucius Malefoy, et qu'elle trouve Drago Malefoy.

Le soir venu, elle réfléchissait encore à cet étrange affaire, debout devant la fenêtre de la sa chambre, qui laissait entrer à flot le clair de lune. Elle entendit le pas de Ron entrer dans la pièce, sans que cela n'arrive à la distraire de ses pensées. Il vint directement vers elle. Elle sentit ses bras enserrer sa taille, et elle laissa sa tête aller contre son torse nu en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle laissa la chaleur du corps de son mari l'envelopper.

« Tu penses beaucoup à ce petit garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Et à la petite Malefoy. » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle avait bien entendu sa voix se tendre qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Lyra, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à le reprendre. Son souffle chatouillait son cou. Elle ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir. Sa peau se hérissa.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants, souffla-t-elle en réponse. Et ça aurait très bien pu être Rose. »

Il embrassa sa tempe, puis descendit vers son cou.

« Mais notre Rose va très bien. »

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et elle le laissa l'emmener vers le lit.

* * *

Une chouette effraie d'une jolie couleur caramel s'engouffra par la fenêtre et entra dans la salle à manger. Drago leva le nez de son petit-déjeuner. Il échangea un regard avec Astoria, qui haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. La chouette vint se poser sur le rebord de la table. Narcissa grimaça. Drago réprima un sourire. Elle ne supportait pas que les hiboux rayent le vernis de la grande table d'acajou. Il s'empressa de récupérer l'enveloppe. Lyra, toujours aussi silencieuse, tendit un toast à l'oiseau, sous les regards désapprobateurs conjugués de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Drago renvoya la chouette avant qu'elle ne cause un scandale diplomatique dès le petit-déjeuner, et s'intéressa à l'enveloppe. Elle portait le sceau de Sainte-Mangouste. _« Encore une idée folle de Granger, »_ soupira-t-il silencieusement. Il décacheta le courrier et lut attentivement le document qui s'y trouvait.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Drago ? demanda Astoria.

- D'une demande d'autorisation. »

Il tendit la lettre à sa mère.

« Ils veulent rouvrir le dossier de Père. »

Narcissa se raidit, et saisit assez abruptement le courrier. Le regard dur, elle le lut entièrement, puis le lui rendit.

« Hors de question. »

Drago soupira. Dès que Granger lui avait parlé de son père, il avait su que ça poserait des problèmes. Sa mère ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette affaire. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait très mal vécu l'internement de son mari. Elle s'était réfugiée plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, sans sortir. Il s'était fait du souci. Tout était arrivé si vite. Et c'était tout l'équilibre de la demeure qui s'était effondré. Quelque part, il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas ressusciter les fantômes de ces jours sombres.

« Mère... soupira-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut leur apporter de plus ? coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ils n'ont rien pu faire il y a six ans. Ils ne parviendront à rien de plus aujourd'hui. »

Drago observa sa mère. Elle était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. A côté d'elle, Lyra n'osait pas bouger. Elle restait à sa place, les mains posées sur les genoux, les yeux baissés. Il revint à sa mère, qui le fixait d'un air obstiné.

« Je vous en prie, Mère. C'est peut-être important. »

Elle lui jeta un regard furibond, entaché de suspicion. Ses longues mains blanches se crispèrent sur sa fourchette.

« Important pour quoi ? »

Le regard de Drago glissa sur Lyra. Le cas de son père était sans doute désespéré. Mais Merlin… si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle… Il fallait qu'il fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, quitte à remuer les monstres du passé.

« Je signerai, Mère. Que cela vous plaise ou non. »

Narcissa se leva, avec tant de violence que son siège se renversa avec un bruit sourd. Un silence lourd pesa sur la pièce. Drago ne lâcha pas le regard de sa mère. Il ne céderait pas. Pas cette fois. Il avait raison. Il le savait. Sa mère dut deviner sa détermination. Elle ferma les yeux et sortit. La porte claqua sombrement dans son dos.

« Lyra, apostropha Astoria. Dans ta chambre. »

La petite fille, qui n'avait pas bougé, se leva tristement. Drago jeta un regard désapprobateur à sa femme. Il n'avait toujours pas entièrement digéré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévenu du contretemps qui l'avait conduite à ne pas aller chercher Lyra à Sainte-Mangouste, plusieurs semaines auparavant. En soi, il comprenait ses intentions. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père avait manqué mourir, et il comprenait qu'elle ait été bouleversée. Mais il aurait peut-être pu s'arranger autrement avec Granger, plutôt que de devoir traverser la moitié du Royaume-Uni pour aller la récupérer.

« S'il te plaît, » ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

Lyra sursauta et croisa son regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, avant de sortir à son tour. Astoria se tourna vers lui.

« Tu sais bien que cette histoire la bouleverse, » attaqua-t-elle.

Il soupira.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit, Astoria, prévint-il.

- Mais qu'y-a-t-il de si important ? Les guérisseurs ont dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire.

- Pour lui, c'est vrai. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué au sujet de Granger et de Lyra ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement. Puis son regard s'éclaira. Elle soupira et s'éloigna.

« Donc c'est Granger qui a demandé l'ouverture de ce dossier, déduit-elle. Mais quel rapport avec Lyra ? »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Elle pense que les deux événements sont liés.

- Et tu écoutes tout ce qu'elle raconte ? »

Elle croisa les bras, et se plaça devant une fenêtre. Derrière les vitres, la neige tombait à petits flocons sur le parc. Il vit ses épaules trembler. Il s'approcha, entoura sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Astoria, si elle peut faire quelque chose pour Lyra, on ne peut pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est notre dernière chance d'avoir une famille… normale. »

Elle se retourna et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je t'aime, » lui glissa-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

* * *

L'ascenseur laissa Hermione au quatrième étage, service de Pathologie des Sortilèges. Elle devait faire sa visite quotidienne à Edouard Cree. Jour après jour, le mystère qui l'entourait s'épaississait, et Hermione n'aimait pas ça. L'hôpital avait prévenu Poudlard de la fort probable présence d'un sorcier dangereux au sein de l'établissement, et le directeur leur avait renvoyé un hibou, les assurant que tout serait fait pour que soit garantie la sécurité des élèves, mais Hermione n'était pas tranquille. Elle savait que l'école refuserait toute intervention du Ministère en ses murs. Poudlard avait toujours été un monde très fermé et les directeurs étaient toujours jaloux de leurs prérogatives. Mais cette fois, elle aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement.

Elle passa dans la chambre d'Edouard. Le petit garçon se remettait des effets de son coma, et retrouvait peu à peu ses forces et sa mémoire. Mais dès qu'ils abordaient les circonstances de son attaque, ses souvenirs s'enfuyaient. il serait bientôt totalement rétabli, et Hermione voyait mal pour quel motif elle pourrait l'obliger à demeurer à l'hôpital. Elle avait fait son rapport à la direction, mais elle préférait ne pas ébruiter ce qui était arrivé au petit garçon et avait fait promettre le silence aux parents du petit garçon. Pas besoin qu'elle ait une psychose générale à gérer en plus de cette affaire un peu trop compliquée à son goût. Comme d'ordinaire, Edouard se montra enjoué et souriant, et il faudrait bien qu'elle se résolve à lui avouer ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais elle attendait qu'il soit parfaitement remis. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une rechute.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la chambre qu'occupait Edouard. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Lyra qui présentait les mêmes symptômes mystérieux qu'Edouard. Cette coïncidence la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à un cas de ce genre, aussi complexe et déroutant. Alors deux d'un coup, c'était trop. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi tenter pour essayer de dissiper un peu toutes ces brumes qui s'accumulaient. La seule piste qu'elle avait, et elle se demandait encore si ça n'allait pas plutôt compliquer davantage l'histoire, c'était Lucius Malefoy.

Ses pas la conduisirent vers la section de l'étage réservée aux pensionnaires permanents. Elle y croisait Neville de temps à autres, qui venait toujours régulièrement voir ses parents. Parfois, elle allait les voir, se demandant souvent ce qu'avait pu être leur vie autrefois. C'était tellement injuste… Mais ce n'était pas Alice et Frank Londubat qu'elle allait voir. Elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de la demande d'autorisation pour rouvrir le dossier de Lucius Malefoy. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte blanche, sans nom. Lucius Malefoy était l'un des rares cas à avoir droit à une chambre individuelle. Sa femme y avait tenu, et elle y mettait le prix. Hermione toqua à la porte et entra.

Il était là, comme la dernière fois, silencieux et immobile près de la fenêtre. Il ne bougea même pas quand elle entra. Les joues creuses, les cheveux blonds ternes, le regard vide. Que restait-il donc de l'homme qu'elle avait tant détesté ? La folie qui l'avait saisie n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle que connaissaient les Londubat, à la suite des tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé. A cette époque, elle passait son temps à faire des allers-retours entre son laboratoire du sous-sol, l'hôpital moldu où elle apprenait diverses techniques susceptibles de l'aider, et les colloques magiques internationaux où ses recherches la conduisaient souvent. Et la famille Malefoy, à travers son épouse Narcissa, avait été intransigeante sur ce point : personne ne devait savoir. Il devait y avoir quelque secret là-dessous, et Hermione était persuadée que cela pouvait l'éclairer en bien des choses. Mais le dossier lui restait inaccessible, et elle n'était même pas sûre qu'on la laisserait accéder à toutes les informations, dans la mesure où elle avait seulement demandé le droit d'effectuer quelques analyses supplémentaires. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle observa quelques minutes le profil altier de l'homme qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Son visage finit par se tourner vers elle. Il la détailla un long moment, en silence. Puis, il regarda de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle sortit, toujours sans rien dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à aller dans cette chambre où personne ne venait jamais. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se trouver là. Mais personne ne l'en avait vraiment empêchée. Lucius Malefoy était un pensionnaire calme, presque apathique. Contrairement à d'autres, il n'avait jamais de ces crises qui plongent dans une fureur sans borne. Non. Toujours ce silence et ce vide. Comme s'il avait perdu la raison, au sens propre du terme, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, sans souvenirs, sans esprit, sans émotions.

Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Anita l'y attendait avec un maigre dossier noir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

- Le dossier de Lucius Malefoy. La famille a donné son autorisation, à condition que rien ne soit rendu public. »

Hermione grommela. La croyait-on incapable d'observer le secret médical ? Elle ouvrit le dossier, et comme elle s'y attendait, il contenait peu d'informations. Rien sur l'arrivée du patient à l'hôpital. Juste la confirmation de la folie due à un sort. Hermione continuait de penser qu'un maléfice de torture n'était pas à écarter, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de confirmer cette hypothèse. Mais elle pouvait désormais faire ses analyses, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle ne pourrait certainement rien faire pour Lucius Malefoy, mais cela pouvait aider Lyra, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.


	15. 14 - Oubliette

Bonjour tout le monde !

De retour pour le chapitre 14. Je sais, ce n'est pas du tout la saison, mais c'est bientôt Noël dans HP. ^^

Merci encore et encore et encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir à chaque fois. Un grand merci à vous tous.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude. Tout est à JK Rowling.

_**Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

_C : _ Eh oui, je vais très bien même. Et toi ? ^^ Je comprends que tu aies un peu de mal avec Astoria, je l'ai faite un peu volontairement méchante, mais ça ira un peu mieux au prochain chapitre, normalement. Et pour Narcissa... j'aime bien quand elle a une sorte de double personnalité, mais là, je devais expliquer certaines choses par son comportement. Les réponses viendront, promis. Sinon, je suis contente que le concept te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Oubliette**

Scorpius, Rose et Albus s'échappèrent de la salle de Métamorphoses. March avait été exécrable. Sûrement l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année et la perspective des tartes, dindes, chapons, saumon fumé, pudding et autres friandises qui allaient avec et auxquels il n'aurait pas droit. Ce jour-là, le dernier du trimestre, ils avaient eu droit à un exercice particulièrement difficile : transformer un porc-épic en pelote d'épingles. Albus avait surtout réussi à se planter une épingle dans le doigt. March avait refusé de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

« Ce n'est qu'une malheureuse épingle, aboya-t-il. Retirez-la et recommencez l'exercice. »

Albus lui jeta un regard mauvais, tandis qu'il tournait vers une autre table sa volumineuse silhouette.

« Ça fait mal, quand même, se plaignit-il en sortant de la salle.

- Petite nature, » se moqua Scorpius.

Rose dissimula un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Albus s'indignait et protestait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Sortilèges.

« Mais dit lui, Rose ! » s'écria Albus, en désespoir de cause.

Elle réprima un petit rire moqueur.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos petites disputes. »

Albus grommela dans sa barbe, mais ne revint pas à sa mésaventure. Ils passèrent devant la tapisserie qui abritait le petit couloir où James les avait entraînés, lors de leur virée qui avait si mal fini. C'était une tapisserie assez laide, en fait. La toile était élimée, les couleurs défraîchies. Le sujet était difficilement discernable. On voyait plus ou moins une licorne émerger d'un petit bois. Elle semblait se diriger vers un personnage sur la gauche, une dame probablement. La frise ornée de fleurs et de petits animaux s'effilochait. Rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait un couloir derrière.

L'endroit l'intriguait autant qu'il l'énervait. Il y avait un secret dans ce couloir. Et il sentait que c'était un sombre secret. Quelque chose de noir se tramait quelque part derrière cette tapisserie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour attendre le professeur. Ils se trouvaient juste sous le tableau des Moines ivres. Des bruits de coupes et de bouteilles entrechoquées, de jurons et d'imprécations leur parvenaient. Les moines semblaient encore plus ivres que d'habitude. L'approche de la naissance du Christ devait sans doute les rendre joyeux. Parfois, ils se mettaient à hurler de rire, et Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur lancer des regards réprobateurs. Et Scorpius pensait comme elle. Quel manque de tenue !

Le cours de Sortilèges était le dernier de la journée. Après cela, ils seraient en vacances, et le lendemain, le Poudlard Express les ramènerait à Londres. Scorpius se sentait tout excité. Il avait hâte de revoir Lyra, de lui raconter toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il avait vues au château. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas penser plus souvent à elle. Après tout, elle restait toute seule au manoir, avec Grand-Mère qui ne cessait de trouver à redire à ses manières, Maman qui lui adressait si peu la parole et Papa qui disparaissait des journées entières. Alors que lui, il avait trouvé des amis et une deuxième maison.

Scorpius resta pensif durant tout le cours. Rose dut plusieurs fois lui donner des coups de coude, alors que le professeur faisait peser un regard suspicieux sur lui. La cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours et le début des vacances le prit un peu au dépourvu.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Albus en sortant. J'ai cru qu'on n'en verrait pas le bout.

- Oh, arrête Al, il était super ce cours, » le reprit Rose.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, tout en prenant le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Il y avait du monde dans le couloir. Apparemment, les septièmes années de Serdaigle voulaient des conseils de lecture en Sortilèges pour les vacances de Noël. Scorpius, Rose et Albus se retrouvèrent donc tassés contre le mur, occupés à le raser consciencieusement pour essayer d'échapper à la charge d'élèves en furie. Un coup d'épaule involontaire envoya Scorpius contre le mur. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de mur. Le petit garçon sentit ses fesses heurter durement le sol. Il était dans le noir, puis d'un coup, une torche s'embrasa dans son dos. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il était passé à travers la tapisserie à la licorne. Et il était tombé dans le passage. Le bruit venant du couloir ne faiblit pas. Scorpius regarda autour de lui. L'occasion était trop belle. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de révéler le secret de cet endroit ? Il pourrait rejoindre Rose et Albus plus tard.

Il se releva et épousseta son uniforme, plein de poussière. L'unique torche flambait au milieu du mur. Tout au fond, il y avait la petite porte qu'ils avaient empruntée, la première fois. Scorpius ramassa son sac et vérifia que sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche. Il décida de procéder avec davantage de méthode que la fois précédente. Il observa méticuleusement les murs. S'il y avait un passage secret, il devait y avoir une marque ou un élément significatif qui en indiquait l'entrée. C'était logique.

Il examina attentivement tous les murs, vérifia chaque pierre. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le couloir à côté désormais. Il était tout seul. Il tâta les pierres froides, sans rien découvrir. Irrité, il s'appuya contre le mur en soufflant bruyamment. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Mais ce couloir s'entêtait à n'être qu'un banal couloir. Il n'y avait que cette fichue torche au milieu. Et soudain, il eut une révélation. La torche. Évidemment.

Il se redressa. Il s'approcha de la torche. Il saisit le manche à pleine main et tourna. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis il y eut un bruit sourd, et ce fut comme si la terre tremblait sous ses pieds. Les pierres s'écartèrent. La torche glissa sur le côté, et révéla une porte à double battant de bois sombre, dont les gonds luisaient à la lumière dansante de la flamme. La porte était incrustée dans une belle arche en arc brisé, gravée de symboles mystérieux que Scorpius ne parvenait pas à décrypter. Des runes, peut-être. Il observa quelques secondes le phénomène, puis se rendit pleinement compte de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il faillit danser de joie. Il avait trouvé. Il avait raison, depuis le début.

Et soudain, tout devint noir. Il n'eut que le temps de ressentir une brève et fulgurante douleur dans le dos, avant que son monde ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Scorpius se réveilla au pied d'une armure qui chantait des cantiques de Noël d'une voix de fausset métallique. Il grimaça. Il avait mal à la tête, et cette voix criarde n'arrangeait pas sa migraine. Il avait l'esprit confus. Tout était flou, comme s'il avançait au milieu d'un champ de coton. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi... pourquoi était-il par terre ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements incontrôlés de son cœur. Très bien. Il se souvenait du cours de Sortilèges. Il se vit discutant avec Rose et Albus en sortant de la salle de cours. Puis, c'était le noir complet. Il eut beau se creuser les méninges, rien ne revenait. Il se releva en s'accrochant à l'armure, qui s'entêtait à chanter à tue-tête _Vive le vent_. Ses jambes flageolaient un peu, mais il tenait debout, c'était déjà ça. Il ramassa son sac et regarda autour de lui. Et il lui apparut très nettement qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il était. Et il se voyait mal demander son chemin à l'armure chanteuse. Il tourna à droite, en se disant que de toute façon, il finirait bien par tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait l'orienter dans la bonne direction.

Tout en marchant, il s'escrimait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, et comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Et qu'était-il arrivé à Rose et à Albus ? Il était avec eux aux dernières nouvelles. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il arriva à une intersection. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Un chemin en face, un à droite, un à gauche. Lequel emprunter ?

« Vous m'avez l'air égaré, jeune homme, » intervint une voix très douce sur sa droite.

Il sursauta. La silhouette argentée et transparente d'un fantôme le surplombait légèrement. C'était une femme, vêtue d'une longue robe évasée. Une coiffe sophistiquée retenait ses cheveux. Son visage serein lui souriait avec bienveillance. Il la reconnut, c'était la Dame grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle. Il l'avait vue le jour de la rentré. Mais la plupart du temps, elle ne se montrait pas.

Il acquiesça.

« Cherchez-vous à retrouver la tour de Gryffondor ?

- Oui, je... je me suis perdu bêtement. Une minute d'inattention. »

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait soudain ce besoin de se justifier. Elle lui sourit.

« Je vois. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

- Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle l'accompagna en silence, lui désignant parfois d'un geste de tête la bonne direction à prendre. Cette partie du château était déserte. Et Scorpius songea que l'endroit ne devait pas être très fréquenté. Le décor était un peu poussiéreux. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux. Pas de décorations de Noël. Les tapisseries étaient très anciennes. Peut-être même remontaient-elles à la fondation de l'école. Scorpius laissa son regard passer sur une fenêtre, et il vit qu'il faisait nuit. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Puis soudain, le décor lui devint plus familier et il comprit qu'ils s'approchaient de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se retourna pour remercier la Dame Grise, mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Il était un peu déçu. Sa présence silencieuse avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Il se tourna vers le portrait. La Grosse Dame avait remplacé ses antiques boucles d'oreille par des boules de Noël dépareillées, et sa robe de soie rose était toute ornée de guirlandes colorées. Elle ressemblait à un sapin de Noël.

« Pain d'épices, récita-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

- Parfaitement. Avec beaucoup de cannelle et de gingembre, c'est un régal, » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire extatique.

Le portrait bascula, et Scorpius entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un groupe de deuxième année discutaient de leurs vacances de Noël. Deux septièmes années se bécotaient dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre, et Scorpius retint une grimace dégoûtée. A la table devant la cheminée ornée de chaussettes et de guirlandes, deux sixièmes années jouaient aux échecs, sous les encouragements d'un troisième. Deux filles de cinquième année établissaient un planning de révision pour leurs vacances. Et dans un coin, Albus et Rose discutaient à voix basse. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser, puis ils se précipitèrent sur lui, une expression d'intense soulagement sur le visage.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ? demanda Albus, les sourcils froncés.

- On s'est inquiété, » enchaîna Rose.

Scorpius fut désarçonné par cet élan de sollicitude. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Les dernières heures se résumaient à un vaste trou noir dans sa mémoire.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. »

Les deux enfants lui firent des yeux ronds. C'est Rose qui se ressaisit la première.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? »

Scorpius haussa les épaules, l'air profondément désemparé.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait les trois dernières heures ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Alors qu'on t'a cherché dans tout le château ! grogna Albus. On comptait même aller prévenir le professeur Londubat. »

Rose l'observa d'un œil inquiet. Elle allait lui poser une autre question, mais elle fut brutalement interrompue, quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula de nouveau pour livrer passage à James Potter. Il les observa d'un œil noir et suspicieux, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Scorpius frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui réveillait en lui une sorte d'impression. Une drôle d'impression. Il n'aimait pas cela.

* * *

Scorpius traversa le vestibule et descendit les marches du perron, sa malle pleine à craquer à sa suite. Les roues claquaient sèchement sur les pierres. Il rejoignit Albus et Rose près d'un traîneau qui devait les ramener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

« Oh, laisse tomber, râla Rose, en écartant Albus de sa valise. _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

La malle s'envola et se cala toute seule à l'arrière du traîneau. Scorpius agita sa baguette et marmonnant, et sa propre malle se logea à côté de celle de Rose. Il se retourna pour observer la silhouette massive du château. Il était aussi peiné de le quitter qu'il l'avait été de quitter ses parents au mois de septembre. Une partie de lui s'était attaché au château et était triste de devoir le quitter, même en sachant que ce n'était que temporaire.

« Scorpius ? »

Il se tourna vers Rose, déjà installée dans le traîneau. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, et elle avait les yeux brillants. Il grimpa à son tour. Les traîneaux remplaçaient les diligences l'hiver. C'était plus pratique sur le sol gelé et couvert de vingt centimètres de neige dure. Il s'installa en face d'Albus, qui regardait le parc enneigé d'un air mélancolique. Avec un petit coup sec, le traîneau démarra. Scorpius regarda le château s'éloigner pensivement. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas son trou de mémoire de la veille. Et ça l'inquiétait. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui arriver ?

Ils glissaient silencieusement. Les traces d'autres traîneaux s'entremêlaient dans la neige. Ils passèrent les grandes grilles du domaine, et se retrouvèrent à longer une immense muraille sur un chemin assez étroit, suspendu au-dessus d'une pente abrupte. Le village de Pré-au-Lard se recroquevillait sur lui-même tout en bas, emprisonné dans ses murs de neige.

Bientôt apparut la gare. Le Poudlard Express était à quai, lâchant de temps à autres des panaches de vapeur qui se confondaient avec la neige. Le traîneau s'arrêta, et les trois enfants descendirent, avec leur malle.

« Dépêchez-vous un peu, les pressa Rose. On ne va pas avoir de place.

- Pas de panique, soupira Albus. Il ne part pas avant au moins une demi-heure. »

Mais sur ses injonctions, ils montèrent dans le train et se mirent en quête d'un compartiment libre. Ils finirent par dénicher des places vides, en bout de wagon. Scorpius observa quelques minutes l'agitation sur le quai. Une fille semblait avoir perdu son chat, et arpentait le quai moitié en criant, moitié en pleurant. Un petit garçon tentait de monter dans le train une valise deux fois plus grosse que lui, et il fallut l'intervention agacée d'un préfet de cinquième année pour débloquer la situation.

La neige se remit à tomber à gros flocons. Scorpius se demanda s'il y avait de la neige au manoir. Le climat y était d'ordinaire assez doux, à cause de l'air marin. Mais il avait l'impression que l'hiver était plus rude cette année. Lyra aimait la neige. Avec un bruit strident, le train s'ébranla. Scorpius regarda le paysage défiler pensivement. Le train prit rapidement de la vitesse, et le paysage se transforma en coulées de couleurs, blanc pour la neige, noir pour les arbres, brun pour la terre.

Albus, qui s'ennuyait ferme, proposa de jouer aux cartes. Davantage pour ne pas le vexer que par réelle envie, Scorpius et Rose acceptèrent.

« Quel manque de galanterie ! Je ne te félicite pas ! s'exclama dignement sa reine de carreau en lui tournant le dos, alors qu'il la sacrifiait au roi de Rose.

- Oh, ça va ! grogna-t-il. Albus, ton jeu est vraiment mal élevé. »

Albus sourit avec amusement. Il posa un as de pique qui embrocha littéralement la reine de Scorpius et le roi de Rose, une vraie hécatombe. Sans surprise, il remporta la partie haut la main, comme les six précédentes. Rose en avait remporté deux et Scorpius une seule. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il n'aimait pas trop les jeux de cartes. Il préférait les échecs. C'était son père qui lui avait appris à jouer.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer. Rose se plongea dans un livre, et Albus se mit à somnoler. Scorpius était bien tenté de l'imiter. Le bourdonnement sourd du train, ajouté au léger mouvement de balancier du wagon, agissait sur lui comme une berceuse. Il regarda distraitement défiler le décor de briques et de fer d'une petite ville industrielle. Peu à peu, le paysage se faisait moins sauvage, plus maîtrisé. Le train glissait sous les lignes à haute tension. Des usines en forme de cube blanc et gris apparaissaient au beau milieu de la campagne verdoyante, tachée de bancs de neige.

Puis arriva Londres. Scorpius reconnut Big Ben, et le dôme blanc de la cathédrale Saint-Paul. Il se redressa, parfaitement réveillé pour le coup. Rose ferma son livre d'un coup sec, ce qui eut le don de réveiller Albus en sursaut. Le train ralentit, en lâchant des nuages de vapeur, et s'engouffra dans le dernier tunnel avant King's Cross.

Après quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent brusquement sous la verrière de la gare. Le quai était bondé. Scorpius scruta la foule avec attention, espérant apercevoir la haute silhouette de son père. Le train mit plusieurs minutes à s'acheminer. Et Scorpius fixait toujours la foule sur le quai. Puis soudain, il le vit. Son père attendait, l'air blasé par toute cette cohue. Un sourire vint naturellement se percher sur les lèvres du petit garçon. Il vit aussi sa mère, légèrement en retrait. Puis son regard tomba sur une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus, qui se tenait tout à côté de son père. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle... d'habitude, sa mère ne voulait jamais l'emmener nulle part.

« Lyra…

- Qui ça ? »

Pendant quelques instants, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce compartiment, et il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Ma petite sœur, » expliqua-t-il à Rose.

Il avait envie de sourire bêtement, mais il se retint. Déjà qu'il avait des trous de mémoire incompréhensibles, il n'avait pas besoin d'apparaître plus idiot encore. Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur, » marmonna-t-elle.

Scorpius ne sut dire s'il c'était un reproche ou une simple constatation. Elle n'était quand même pas vexée pour si peu ?

« On ne lui a pas demandé, en même temps, » intervint Albus.

Elle haussa les épaules et scruta à son tour la foule. Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Albus puis balaya la question d'un haussement d'épaule. Après tout, c'était une fille. Inutile de chercher à comprendre. Dans un sifflement strident, le train s'immobilisa, et les trois enfants rejoignirent le quai.

Rose se précipita joyeusement vers sa mère et son petit frère. La petite sœur d'Albus se jeta sur lui avec un cri de bonheur. Scorpius sourit, et avança plus calmement vers ses parents. Lyra lui sourit, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Elle avait grandi depuis le mois de septembre. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus longs. Et elle avait l'air... presque... plus heureux, aussi. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras. Son parfum lui chatouilla les narines, et il oublia que quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas envie de quitter le château. En silence, mais toujours en souriant, Lyra prit sa main dans la sienne et la sera doucement. Elle était contente de le revoir, et lui aussi. Il lui adressa un léger clin d'œil. Ils parleraient plus tard.

D'un coup de baguette négligeant, son père rangea sa malle sur un chariot. Il se tourna vers eux. Inutile de s'attarder davantage. Son père n'était jamais très à l'aise dans la foule. Scorpius acquiesça, et ils se mirent en route. Mais quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. C'était Rose et Albus. Leur mère se trouvaient juste derrière, et semblaient en grande conversation. James marchait en silence aux côtés de madame Potter. Il semblait… confus, très confus. Et Scorpius trouve cela étrange.

« Joyeux Noël, lui fit Albus avec un grand sourire.

- On se revoie à la rentrée, » ajouta Rose.

Son père se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

« Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Puis il repéra Rose et Albus et son expression se radoucit très, très légèrement. Les deux enfants baissèrent les yeux, soudain intimidés. Puis Scorpius vit Lyra se retourner aussi et adresser un signe de la main dans leur direction. Intrigué, il vit alors la mère de Rose sourire et rendre son salut à la petite fille. Étonné, il se tourna vers sa sœur, mais elle s'était déjà retournée.

« Bonnes vacances, » glissa-t-il aux deux enfants, avant de se précipiter à la suite de ses parents.

Comment Lyra connaissait-elle madame Weasley ? Elle n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais d'habitude, Lyra était timide et se méfiait des étrangers. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant son absence ?


	16. 15 - Joyeux Noël !

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour le quinzième chapitre (déjà... ça passe à une vitesse). Je sais, ce n'est pas la saison, mais c'est Noël ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews (je ne vais plus savoir comment vous remercier ^^) Chacune d'entre elles me touche, d'autant qu'elles me permettent de communiquer avec vous, lecteurs, et c'est inestimable pour moi. Un grand merci, encore et toujours !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer _: tout appartient à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination débridée...

**_Réponse à la review anonyme :_**

_C : _Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre n'a pas été le plus facile à écrire, loin de là. Mais bon, j'en suis assez satisfaite. Il fallait arriver à relier les deux histoires, et Noël, c'était le meilleur moment pour le faire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que tu y trouvera des réponses. Il y a pas mal de choses importantes pour la suite à noter dans ce chapitre. A toi de les trouver ^^ (Je te fais confiance, tu es très douée pour les hypothèses XD). En tout cas, merci de ton soutien, de ton enthousiasme et surtout de ta présence. ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que cette historie te plaît et que tu te poses des questions sur la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Joyeux Noël !**

« Rose, Hugo, dépêchez-vous, il gèle ! » gronda Ron.

Les deux enfants cessèrent aussitôt de se jeter des boules de neige et se faufilèrent dans la maison à la suite de leurs parents, en bousculant les arbres à Pipaillons dénudés. Harry referma la porte avec un sourire.

Le Terrier était bondé. Molly et Arthur aimaient rassembler tous leurs enfants, surtout à Noël. La vieille maison s'emplissait de rires et de couleurs, et pour quelques jours, se dissipait la monotonie grise et terne du quotidien des deux vieux sorciers. Tout le monde était là. Bill, Fleur et leurs trois enfants. Percy, sa femme et ses deux filles. George, Angelina et leurs deux enfants. Harry, Ginny, James, Albus et Lily. Même Charlie avait abandonné ses dragons en Roumanie pour venir. Si Molly n'était plus tout à fait d'attaque pour nourrir ce petit monde, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa capacité à mener les gens à la baguette, avec un sens de l'organisation redoutable. Hermione avait passé la journée de la veille à superviser l'épluchage magique de dizaines de kilos de légumes et de pommes de terre, la cuisson de quatre dindes, la préparation de six puddings, sans compter les biscuits de pain d'épices, les petits fours et autres mets de fête, en compagnie de Charlie, Harry, Angelina et Fleur, réquisitionnés, eux aussi, pour l'occasion.

« On n'attendait plus que vous, » fit Harry en rendant son accolade à Ron.

Ils passèrent dans le salon. Hermione et Ron s'empressèrent de saluer tout le monde. Arthur les accueillit avec une question sur les tous derniers « félétones celluloïdes », une main posée sur les genoux de Molly, qui rayonnait sous sa couronne de cheveux blancs. A côté d'eux, se tenait Andromeda Tonks, en grande conversation avec Percy. Ça faisait une éternité qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas vue. Mais si elle était là, alors...

« Bonsoir Hermione, » glissa une voix grave à son oreille.

Elle sourit. Elle le savait.

« Bonsoir, Teddy. »

Elle se retourna et fit face au sourire rayonnant du petit-fils d'Andromeda. Elle le serra contre elle. Elle aimait beaucoup Teddy. Elle l'avait souvent gardé quand il était petit, et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire le soir que de réviser des cours de neuropsychologie appliquée et les sorts de soin basiques. Ça déchargeait Andromeda, et lui permettait à elle de passer un peu de temps avec ce petit garçon que son cœur avait adopté sans réfléchir. Il avait dix-huit ans à présent. Et il ressemblait étonnamment à Rémus. Enfin, à un Rémus Lupin qui aurait eu l'idée de se coiffer comme Nymphadora Tonks.

« Comment vas-tu ? sourit-elle.

- Pas trop mal. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce serait si dur, l'accusa-t-il.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, » se défendit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Teddy voulait devenir guérisseur, et Hermione l'avait recommandé à l'un de ses collègues, le guérisseur Asclépios Brome, très réputé, mais surtout très exigeant, afin de démarrer son apprentissage en alternance avec sa formation théorique.

« Mais ça te plaît ? » s'assura-t-elle, prise d'un doute.

Les cheveux de Teddy prirent une teinte bleu électrique, sa couleur préférée.

« Ah ça oui ! Brome est passionnant. Et franchement, ça pourrait être pire. Il n'a pas l'air trop mécontent de moi, en tout cas. »

Hermione attrapa une flûte de champagne, tout en discutant avec Teddy.

« C'est Noël, Hermione ! lui reprocha gentiment Ron, venu trinquer avec elle. Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de parler boulot cinq minutes ? Alors Teddy, toujours avec Victoire ? » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione se retint de rire, quand elle vit la tête que fit Teddy. Elle était certaine qu'il se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir. Il fallait dire que voir Teddy rougir était assez impressionnant. Elle décida de venir à son secours.

« Ron, ne l'embête pas, où il viendra se venger quand Rose ramènera un garçon, » intervint-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Teddy.

Ron pâlit brusquement. Il tourna la tête, cherchant sa fille du regard.

« Ne me dit pas que...

- Ron ! Elle a onze ans.

- Presque douze, contra Ron.

- A cet âge, tu n'avais pas encore compris que j'étais une fille, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils se chamaillèrent quelques minutes sous le sourire un peu gêné de Teddy.

« Hey ! Un peu de tenue les amoureux ! » les gronda Harry, en faisant circuler un plat de petits fours.

Ron grinça des dents, mais finit par sourire quand il surprit l'air malicieux d'Hermione. Elle dégusta une gorgée de champagne. Tous ces sourires, ces rires, ce bonheur... Elle adorait Noël.

Son regard tomba sur Rose et Albus, qui discutaient, seuls, dans un coin, à demi dissimulés derrière l'immense sapin. Que manigançaient-ils tous les deux ? Le comportement de sa fille à Poudlard l'avait intriguée. Rose n'aimaient pas s'attirer d'ennuis pour la beauté du geste. Quand elle était petite, elle était grimpée à un arbre dans le dos de Ron qui le lui avait formellement interdit, pour secourir un oiseau blessé. Mais elle ne se mêlait pas des blagues douteuses de ses cousins. Non, décidément, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de traîner dans les couloirs. Elle cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Penser à Rose et à Poudlard invoqua contre son gré l'image d'Édouard Cree. Il se remettait, c'était évident, mais rien ne serait plus jamais pareil pour lui, à moins qu'Hermione ne trouve ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, et qu'elle ne trouve un moyen d'inverser la tendance. Et elle était certaine que cela avait un lien avec ce qui était arrivé à Lyra Malefoy. Elle venait tout juste d'obtenir l'autorisation de traiter de nouveau le cas de Lucius Malefoy, et si ses soupçons se révélaient exacts... Alors sa fille était en danger.

« Ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry. Tu as l'air bien sombre. »

Surprise dans ses pensées, elle se tourna vers lui, puis secoua la tête pour en chasser ces idées noires. Rose ne risquait rien. Elle était avec elle, au Terrier. _« Mais quand elle retournera à Poudlard ? »_ lui chuchota une petite voix tout au fond de son esprit. Elle la fit taire et sourit à son meilleur ami.

« Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle vit à son regard qu'il ne la croyait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione le coupa en se précipitant vers Molly, qui se levait pour reporter des plats dans la cuisine.

« Non, ne vous fatiguez pas, Molly. Je m'en occupe. »

Hermione embarqua les plats et passa dans la cuisine. Il y faisait beaucoup plus frais, presque trop. Et plus sombre aussi. L'unique fenêtre laissait peu entrer le jour. Elle déposa son fardeau dans l'évier et donna un coup de baguette pour que le tout se nettoie tout seul.

« Tu ne comptais pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, j'espère ? »

Elle soupira. Harry s'approcha. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne se retourna pas quand sa main attrapa doucement mais fermement son poignet.

« Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes. Avait-elle le droit de lui parler de tout ça ? Ça relevait du secret médical. Et pourtant... pourtant, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien Harry. Elle se retourna et vit son regard vert, bienveillant et soucieux. Et elle lui raconta. Malefoy. Lyra. La manticore. Poudlard. Édouard. La folie de Lucius Malefoy. Ses découvertes. Ses doutes. Ses peurs.

Harry l'écouta avec attention jusqu'au bout. Il garda le silence quelques minutes, quand Hermione eut fini de parler. Un pli soucieux barra son front. Hermione était soulagée de ne plus porter seule ce fardeau. Mais elle s'en voulait d'imposer ça à son ami. Il avait déjà suffisamment de soucis. A ce moment, la porte grinça. Hermione tourna la tête, mais il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que…

« Je pense que tu as raison, réfléchit Harry à voix haute. Je ne crois pas à ce genre de coïncidences. »

S'il avait remarqué comme elle que quelqu'un semblait les écouter, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il s'assit sur le coin de la table, les bras croisés.

« Une idée de ce qui serait responsable de ce vol de magie ? Un sort ? Un objet ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, incertaine.

« Un objet, peut-être. Mais je me base sur un dessin qu'a fait Lyra, et je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier l'info. »

Il acquiesça pensivement.

« L'école est totalement indépendante du Ministère. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'intervenir, sans… A moins que… »

Il parut réfléchir intensément. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. Il semblait avoir pris une décision.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. De ton côté, je voudrais que tu continues tes recherches. Il faut savoir ce qu'on cherche précisément. »

Elle acquiesça. Il lui sourit, lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui. La discussion sérieuse était terminée.

« En attendant, personne ne risque rien. C'est Noël, profites-en. »

* * *

Drago, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, observait d'un œil amusé la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Scorpius s'était profondément endormi sur le tapis du salon, au pied du sapin, Lyra roulée en boule comme un chat contre lui. Les restes du massacre de papier cadeau du matin n'avaient pas été retirés et jonchaient le sol. D'un coup de baguette, les papier s'envolèrent et allèrent alimenter le feu qui pétillait dans la cheminée avec des crépitements effarouchés. Un sourire tendre glissa sur ses lèvres. Deux petits anges, avec leurs cheveux blonds emmêlés. Un vague sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Lyra et Scorpius avait placé une main protectrice dans le dos de sa sœur.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à jouer dans la neige. Le domaine était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse et c'était inhabituel. Mais ce n'était certainement pas Drago qui allait s'en plaindre. Il se souvenait rarement avoir vu sa fille rire autant, pourchassée entre les massifs de rosiers et de buis par son frère. Les choses allaient mieux avec elle. C'était presque imperceptible. Mais les gestes étaient plus spontanés, les sourires plus francs. Drago ne savait pas à quoi il devait ce changement. Peut-être que Granger avait raison, en fait. Peut-être qu'en parler, même avec elle, avait suffi à lui ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être…

Lyra remua et se lova un peu plus contre son frère, en ronronnant. Ils étaient si complices tous les deux. Rien que de penser à l'interrogatoire en règle auquel il avait eu droit de la part de son fils quand Lyra lui avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré Granger à Sainte-Mangouste, un sourire lui montait aux lèvres. Drago était certain qu'il était en colère quand il était venu le trouver. Il le cachait bien, mais Scorpius lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il s'y trompe.

_" Pourquoi as-tu emmené Lyra à Sainte-Mangouste ? Elle n'est pas malade. Ni folle d'ailleurs."_

Il n'avait pas fallu si longtemps à Drago pour lui expliquer, même s'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'attaque frontale qu'était sa question. Avant septembre, Scropius ne serait jamais allé si droit au but. La franchise était quelque chose d'assez nébuleux, dans la famille Malefoy. On avait un peu plus de subtilité d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas manqué de mettre ce comportement sur le compte de l'influence des Weasley et des Potter. Un peu trop Gryffondor à son goût. Mais il était inquiet, et semblait déçu aussi. Drago ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il tenait beaucoup à sa sœur, et ces rendez-vous à l'hôpital, c'était un peu comme des consultations avant un internement, alors que Drago lui avait promis de garder un œil sur elle. Mais finalement, Scorpius avait paru rassuré sur ses intentions. Il n'avait jamais été question d'éloigner Lyra ou de la traiter comme une pestiférée. Elle était ce qu'elle était, aussi difficile de l'admettre fût-il. Drago avait néanmoins tenu sous silence les résultats inquiétants des examens qu'avait passés Lyra. Inutile de l'inquiéter plus que de raison.

Drago se demandait souvent comment il aurait grandi s'il avait eu un frère ou une sœur. Aurait-il été si différent ? Il revit avec un sourire toutes les fois où il avait surpris Scorpius raconter des histoires effrayantes à sa sœur avant d'aller se coucher, où il les avait vus jouer ensemble comme si le monde n'appartenait qu'à eux. Scorpius n'était plus ce petit garçon. Sa confrontation avec lui à Poudlard ne le lui avait que trop bien montré. Il avait grandi, et apparemment, il prenait très à cœur la dimension téméraire et tête de mule de sa maison. D'une certaine manière, il l'enviait. A son âge… Merlin, à son âge, il n'était qu'un crétin. Il était incapable d'être heureux sans faire du mal aux autres, et encore, était-il seulement heureux alors ? Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Il voulait voir briller un peu de… de quoi, d'ailleurs ? D'admiration ? De fierté ? Oui, de fierté. Il voulait voir briller une étincelle de fierté dans son regard, quêtant un signe d'affection que, de toute évidence, il n'avait jamais su lui donner. Il n'avait pas voulu ça pour ses enfants. Toutes ces valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées, ces règles et ses traditions surannées, ne l'avaient pas rendu heureux. Il s'était cru meilleur que les autres. Oui, un temps il avait voulu y croire, jusqu'à ce que la réalité le rattrape. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité l'écrase et lui rappelle à quel point il n'était qu'un être insignifiant, sans courage et sans but, incapable de décider par lui-même. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la vie n'est pas un jeu, et que la mort a toujours un doigt posé à la base de votre nuque.

Il les observa un long moment sans bouger. Il avait eu peur quand Astoria lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de Scorpius. Peur de ce qu'il allait devenir et peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de faire de son enfant le double de celui qu'il avait été. Et il avait longtemps eu des doutes, longtemps après que Scorpius ait ouvert sur lui ses yeux gris. Des doutes qu'il n'avait plus aujourd'hui. Une bouffée de désir protecteur monta en lui, se bloqua dans gorge. S'en était presque douloureux. Merlin, il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Cette histoire de manticore à Poudlard… Il avait bien failli aller demander lui-même des comptes à l'école. Ce Cyrus Anceps, directeur de Poudlard, apparu comme par miracle, pour prendre une place laissée vacante dans des conditions douteuses, l'intriguait. Personne ne savait grand-chose de lui. Il semblait très à cheval sur le règlement et la discipline, et de ça, Drago ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » souffla la voix d'Astoria à son oreille.

Il sourit de nouveau. Elle l'enlaça et observa à son tour les deux enfants profondément endormis sur le sol. Le parfum qui lui avait offert à Noël effleura ses narines, et il résista à l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans ses boucles brunes.

« Ils sont beaux, tous les deux, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé si bas que Drago crut d'abord avoir rêvé. Il la regarda, légèrement surpris. Astoria incluaient peu Lyra dans ses moments de tendresse. Drago avait longtemps cru que c'était parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre la situation de la petite fille, parce qu'elle avait honte. Mais depuis que Scorpius était parti à Poudlard, il s'interrogeait. Le cadeau qu'Astoria avait choisi pour leur fille à Noël avait allumé des étoiles dans son regard, si semblable au sien. Et à la réflexion, ça avait été le cas chaque année qui avait précédé. Drago se demandait s'il n'avait pas jugé un peu vite. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Certains sujets étaient difficiles à évoquer dans cette maison. A présent, il pressentait que la raison du comportement distant de sa femme avec Lyra était bien plus profonde que cela. Et si, comme lui, elle sentait une espèce de culpabilité sourde lui ronger les entrailles à l'idée d'être responsable de son état ? Et si chaque regard de Lyra la renvoyait à ses propres terreurs ? Et si la sécheresse de sa voix n'avait pour autre but que de l'empêcher de trembler ?

Troublé, il embrassa sa tempe. Puis il appuya sa tête contre la sienne et ils observèrent silencieusement leurs enfants dormir.

Et la magie du moment fut soudain brisée, comme une bulle de savon qu'on éclate. Le bruit de coups rapides et répétés contre une fenêtre rompit le silence. Drago et Astoria se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Un hibou s'impatientait sur le rebord enneigé de la fenêtre. Drago leva les yeux au plafond et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau, qui le fixait d'un air mauvais. Une vague d'air froid tourbillonna dans la pièce. Il s'empressa de récupérer la lettre. Le hibou lui tourna le dos et s'envola, sans attendre de réponse, projetant de la neige tout autour de lui. Drago referma la fenêtre en pestant.

Si c'était Granger qui venait le harceler un jour de Noël, elle allait l'entendre. Il n'avait pas la tête à envisager ce problème de magie envolée, et encore moins à aller embêter sa mère avec une histoire vieille de six ans. Mais l'écriture sur l'enveloppe n'était pas celle de Granger, et le sceau qui la fermait était celui du Ministère. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien leur vouloir le jour de Noël ?

Il décacheta sèchement la missive. Astoria le rejoignit de son pas souple et aérien et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire.

_Mr Malefoy Drago,  
__Mrs Malefoy Astoria,  
__Mrs Malefoy Narcissa_

_Manoir Malefoy  
__Wiltshire_

_Mesdames, Monsieur,_

_ Le mois de mai 2018 à venir verra le vingtième anniversaire de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En conséquence, le Ministère de la Magie a le plaisir et privilège de vous convier à la cérémonie de commémoration et d'hommage, qui aura lieu le samedi 5 mai 2018 à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez jointes à ce courrier les invitations à vos noms qui vous seront demandées à l'entrée. Veuillez nous confirmer votre présence avant le 31 mars prochain._

_ Comptant sur votre présence, le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année._

_ Avec nos meilleurs sentiments,_

_ W. Herky_

_ Chef de la commission chargée de la communication ministérielle._

« Une invitation ? » s'étonna Astoria.

A la vérité, Drago aussi trouvait surprenant qu'on se souvienne de lui et de sa famille pour ces commémorations qui devaient être l'événement mondain de l'année. Certainement une idée stupide de Potter pour montrer l'unité du monde magique. Sentimentalisme typiquement gryffondorien.

« Ta mère ne voudra pas y aller, remarqua judicieusement Astoria. Elle déteste ça.

- C'est probable. »

Il rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe et la glissa dans sa poche. Il regarda Astoria et vit passer dans ses yeux quelque chose comme de la déception. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Mais rien ne nous empêche d'y aller, nous, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je me demande s'il y a toujours ce vieux saule au bord du lac. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.


	17. 16 - Un après-midi d'octobre

Bonjour à tous !

Tadam ! Un nouveau chapitre. Le seizième au compteur, et cette fois, vous allez avoir un début de réponse à une question que vous me posez tous depuis le début : qu'est-t-il arrivé à Lucius ? J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes adorables, et je vous adore. 3 ça me retourne à chaque fois de lire vos commentaires pleins de gentillesse et de soutien. Vraiment merci !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _ rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire. Je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs, surtout.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Un après-midi d'octobre**

Drago traversa le couloir d'un pas lent et songeur. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne le ravissait pas plus que ça. Il savait pourtant que c'était inévitable et qu'il aurait dû provoquer cette conversation bien plus tôt. Tout était de la faute de Granger... encore une fois. Une lettre, encore une. Mais cette fois, Granger avait paru aussi déterminée que désespérée. Et cela avait interpellé Drago. L'espèce d'urgence diffuse qu'il avait lue entre les lignes lui avait semblée étrange. Il sentait qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose, ou du moins qu'elle avait compris quelque chose qui lui avait fait peur. Quelque chose qui dépassait largement le cas de Lyra. Elle n'avait rien expliqué, et à la rigueur, il ne pouvait pas être certain que ses intuitions étaient justes. Pourtant...

Il n'hésita qu'une petite seconde avant de pousser la porte du boudoir de sa mère. Elle lisait, les paupières à demi-baissées avec élégance sur les pages légèrement jaunies. Elle semblait si sereine. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Drago ? »

Il s'avança. Elle referma son livre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Je dois te parler, Mère. »

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ça ne me semble pas très joyeux.

- Ça ne l'est pas. »

Son air interrogateur se mua en inquiétude. Drago savait qu'il allait rouvrir des blessures, bien cachées, mais toujours présentes. Il la fixa longuement.

« Il faut que je sache ce qui est arrivé à Père. »

Son visage se ferma. Elle détourna brusquement les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre, le dos très droit. Pour elle, la discussion était close. Elle semblait s'être changée en statue de marbre. Mais Drago ne comptait pas céder. Pas cette fois. Il s'approcha en silence.

« Mère, s'il te plaît. »

Un léger tremblement agita ses épaules. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, se contenta de fixer obstinément le parc enneigé.

« Maman… »

Et elle ne disait toujours rien. Drago ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Ça n'avait jamais été facile. La folie de Lucius Malefoy… Pour elle, c'est comme s'il était mort ce jour-là. Comme si on l'avait assassiné. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment compris tout l'attachement qu'elle avait pour lui. Jusqu'à ce jour.

« Pourquoi, Drago ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi remuer toute cette boue ? »

Sa voix était nouée, presque douloureuse à écouter.

« C'est important, » glissa-t-il doucement.

L'écoutait-elle seulement ?

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela fait si longtemps, » souffla-t-elle.

Il attrapa en douceur son épaule et la serra brièvement. Il vit un frisson la secouer. Elle se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Pas en public. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle.

« Drago, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à tout ça ? »

Pendant quelques instants, il ne dit rien. Puis il se tourna à son tour vers la fenêtre.

« Tu te souviens quand j'étais en sixième année à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas de savoir si elle avait acquiescé ou non. Elle s'en souvenait. Sa mère avait la mémoire du malheur.

« Tu as forcé Severus à prêter un Serment inviolable pour me protéger.

- C'était Bella, » corrigea-t-elle à voix basse.

Il ne releva pas et poursuivit :

« Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour Scorpius et Lyra. »

Il se tourna vers elle. Son regard bleu était fixé sur lui, attendant la suite, sans s'impatienter.

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais que pour aider Lyra, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé le jour où Père a été interné ?

- C'est Hermione Weasley qui t'a mis ça en tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. »

Elle soupira, mais Drago sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita souplement. Le couvercle d'un petit meuble de bois clair se souleva, révélant une légère lumière argentée et ondoyante, comme un rayon de soleil à travers de l'eau. Nouveau coup de baguette. Une vasque de pierre grise, gravée de runes énigmatiques, s'éleva du coffre et vint se poser en douceur sur une table basse. Une Pensine. Drago observa les lambeaux de souvenirs tourbillonner et miroiter sans fin en volutes de fumée argentée.

Narcissa s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils recouverts de chintz fleuri beige. Il l'imita, tandis qu'elle pointait sa baguette contre sa tempe, les yeux fermés. Quelques minces filaments de souvenirs entremêlés se détachèrent et ondulèrent mollement au bout de la baguette. D'un geste sec, elle les envoya dans la Pensine. Le liquide argenté se troubla quelques secondes, puis se mit à tourbillonner très lentement.

Drago regarda sa mère. Elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête, et il se pencha au-dessus de la Pensine, jusqu'à ce que son front touche la surface froide du liquide.

Il se sentit soudain basculer dans le vide. Le décor tournait autour de lui. Des bruits stridents lui perçaient les tympans. Au moment où il commençait à se dire qu'il allait se sentir mal, l'image s'arrêta, et il se retrouva dans un couloir.

Drago se souvint qu'on était au mois d'octobre. A travers une fenêtre, il vit les arbres du parc aux feuilles roussies par l'automne. Sa mère, celle du souvenir, sortit d'une pièce sur la gauche. Il reconnut la chambre d'enfants. De légers murmures apaisants s'en échappaient. Drago comprit qu'Astoria était à l'intérieur. Sans doute, couchait-elle les enfants. Narcissa s'en éloigna en silence et Drago lui emboîta le pas. Elle traversa le couloir, croisa la galerie de portraits et toqua à une porte de chêne massif. C'était l'ancien bureau de son père. La pièce était plus ou moins laissée à l'abandon depuis. Elle entra, et il la suivit.

La pièce était immense. Lucius Malefoy aimait en imposer à ses visiteurs. Mais Drago ne vit rien du mobilier qu'il savait opulent et distingué, de l'immense et antique tapisserie retraçant la généalogie de la famille, du vase de fleurs que sa mère venait changer tous les deux jours. Il ne vit que son père. Il détailla son profil altier, ses longs cheveux blonds noués sur la nuque, son menton pointu, ses yeux gris magnétiques. Exactement semblable à ce qu'il était dans ses propres souvenirs. Il était assis à son bureau, et leva les yeux quand Narcissa entra. Le revoir si… normal, si égal à lui-même troubla Drago.

« Astoria est partie chez sa sœur et ne reviendra que ce soir. Je sors. J'ai quelques courses à faire, » annonça Narcissa d'une voix légèrement distante.

Son père eut un air ennuyé.

« Ça ne m'arrange pas. J'attends quelqu'un. »

Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié les inflexions graves et fascinantes de cette voix, faite pour donner des ordres.

« Les enfants sont couchés, répliqua Narcissa sans se démonter. Ils ne se réveilleront pas avant deux ou trois heures. Je serai rentrée bien avant. »

Elle s'avança vers le bureau et le contourna. Lucius se rejeta contre le dossier de son siège. Elle embrassa sa joue et murmura :

« A tout à l'heure. »

Lucius lui sourit légèrement.

Et tout tourna de nouveau. Les couleurs se confondirent, s'entremêlèrent, sans fin. Drago ferma les yeux. Mais ce sourire, le dernier de son père, sans doute, resta brûlé sur sa rétine.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était au même endroit. Mais le tableau avait viré au cauchemar. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Le corps de Lucius inconscient baignait dans une flaque de liquide rouge sombre. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa mère était penchée, les cheveux défaits, sur le corps évanoui de son père. Son visage était sillonné de larmes silencieuses. Ses mains étaient rouges de sang. Comment… Comment aurait-il pu se douter de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ? Merlin, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille ?

Malgré son esprit à demi paralysé, Drago s'avança lentement vers le couple. Le visage de Lucius était tiré en un masque d'effroi et de souffrance. Un frisson d'horreur courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais que lui avait-on fait ? Pourquoi... Avait-il été torturé ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait perdu la raison ? Un vertige le saisit. Il tenta de se rattraper en s'appuyant sur un fauteuil, mais sa main passa au travers, et il dut se rétablir fort peu élégamment. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Il venait de voir une petite silhouette blanche, roulée en boule contre le ventre de son père, couverte de sang elle aussi. Lyra. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais dit que Lyra était là ?

Son regard tomba sur le poing fermé de Lucius. Quelque chose en dépassait comme... comme un morceau de chaîne d'or. Il se pencha vers le sol, heureux de se soustraire quelques secondes à la vision macabre. C'était effectivement les restes d'une chaîne d'or, très mince. Quelques maillons brisés gisaient sur le sol.

Le regard de Drago revint à Lyra. Elle était si petite, si fragile. Et ce sang partout. Il vit Narcissa dégager doucement le petit corps qui respirait paisiblement du torse de Lucius. Elle prit la petite dans ses bras, le regard dur, et tira sa baguette. Elle marmonna un sort, et un paon argenté s'en échappa.

Le monde bascula de nouveau, avant que Drago ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle murmurait à l'oiseau. Il se retrouva propulsé sur son siège, désorienté, face à sa mère. Elle l'observait d'un œil inquiet. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, attendant que sa tête cesse de tourner.

Des tonnes de points d'interrogation valsaient dans son esprit. Au final, il ne savait pas s'il était beaucoup plus avancé. Qu'était-il donc vraiment arrivé à son père ? Et à Lyra ? Grand Merlin, qu'est-ce que Lyra faisait là ? Qu'avait-elle donc à voir avec ce bain de sang ? Et cette chaîne ? Il revit le dessin maladroit que Granger lui avait montré, l'étrange objet circulaire qui avait tout l'air d'un médaillon. Coïncidence ? Peu probable. Mais qu'est-ce que ce pendentif avait de si spécial pour justifier qu'on dénature sa fille et torture son père ?

Son père. Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa mère porter seule le fardeau de cette horreur. Il aurait pu... Si seulement il avait su... Il aurait pu essayer de comprendre, d'éclaircir tout ça. Lucius Malefoy ne lui avait jamais vraiment montré d'affection, c'était indigne d'un Malefoy, et Drago n'avait gardé qu'une relation distante avec lui après la guerre. Depuis son internement à Sainte-Mangouste, il passait une fois par an pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était le minimum qu'il s'estimait devoir à la mémoire de son père. A sa mémoire seulement, parce qu'il n'avait jamais reconnu son père dans ce corps habité par la folie. Mais la terreur et la souffrance qu'il avait vues sur son visage... Aucun homme ne méritait ça. Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ?

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère. Il devait avoir l'air encore un peu choqué, parce qu'elle le regardait toujours avec inquiétude. Il comprenait mieux le regard blessé, et presque haineux, qu'elle portait sur Lyra. Elle devait se douter qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui était arrivé à son mari. Il repensa à son père, à sa folie. L'explication de sa mère sur le brusque départ de Lucius pour Sainte-Mangouste avait toujours été des plus succinctes. Une chute grave, et moins d'une semaine après, un verdict sans appel : la folie et l'internement. Mais Drago n'en voulait pas à sa mère pour ce léger mensonge. Il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé de porter seule le poids de ce secret.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi as-tu gardé tout ça pour toi ? J'aurais pu... »

Elle baissa les yeux, en serrant les mâchoires. La douleur qui émanait d'elle le submergea. Et l'évidence le heurta de plein fouet. Il ferma les yeux à son tour. Elle l'aimait, à un point qu'il n'avait jamais mesuré. _« Étrange amour, »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Amour qui ne s'embarrassait ni de mots, ni de gestes. Et lui n'avait jamais compris. C'était idiot. Il avait pourtant très vite su que sa mère désapprouvait les démonstrations effusives d'affection.

« Pourquoi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ?

- J'aurais pu... »

Il s'interrompit. Qu'avait-il voulu répondre, au juste ? Qu'il aurait pu faire rechercher celui qui avait fait ça ? Drago sentait que cette histoire touchait au côté obscur des affaires de son père. Prévenir les autorités n'aurait sans doute fait qu'aggraver les choses, en attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention générale sur la famille Malefoy. Oui, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? A part risquer une nouvelle fois l'équilibre de sa famille ? Elle avait raison. Il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, sans risquer de frôler de nouveau la magie noire, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et personne ne l'aurait pardonné à un Malefoy. Pas après ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

« J'ai pensé qu'il ne servait à rien de te torturer avec ça, » plaida-t-elle.

Et Merlin, qu'elle avait eu raison. L'internement de son père avait été un coup dur, pour tout le monde. Surtout à un moment où Drago tentait de redorer l'image de la famille. Y rajouter cette affaire, n'aurait rien arrangé. Rien du tout. Et Merlin, s'il avait su pour Lyra...

Mais qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ?

« Je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui il attendait, ce jour-là ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais pu trouver quoi que ce soit sur lui. Lucius n'avait annoté qu'un point d'interrogation à l'heure du rendez-vous. »

Drago nota le tremblement et le ton plus aigu de sa voix. C'était à peine audible pour une oreille non-aguerrie. Mais lui savait reconnaître les signes. Elle était bouleversée. Et il admira une nouvelle fois la force infinie de cette femme qu'était sa mère.

Il soupira. Il semblait que même son père ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son visiteur inconnu. Ça n'allait pas l'aider.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Père avait un pendentif ? Une pierre rouge, très sombre, incrustée dans un cercle d'or ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui t'a parlé de cet objet ? Et quel rapport avec ton père ? »

Drago se redressa.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Il n'avait posé la question qu'à tout hasard. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle soit au courant.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Je ne sais pas, Maman. Dis-moi seulement ce que c'est. »

Une lueur qu'il peina à identifier passa dans son regard ? Panique ? Trouble ? Méfiance ?

« Je ne sais pas, capitula Narcissa. Je sais seulement que ce bijou fait partie d'un lot d'objets que Lucius avait acheté chez Barjow et Beurk au cours de ta sixième année. »

Drago se rembrunit. L'un de ces objets achetés chez Barjow et Beurk...comme la Main de Gloire, ou le Collier d'opales. Lucius avait déboursé sans compter cette année-là pour que son fils unique mène à bien la mission que lui avait assignée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'étrange médaillon aurait-il dû, lui aussi, venir enrichir son arsenal à l'époque ?

« Mais personne ne sait vraiment quel est cet objet, ni quelles sont ses capacités, poursuivit-elle. Barjow pensait qu'il était doté de très grands pouvoirs. Ton père l'a acheté dans le doute, mais je crois qu'il l'a rangé, en attendant d'avoir le temps de faire des recherches et de savoir vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. »

Il acquiesça lentement. Alors Granger avait certainement raison. Cet objet était le nœud du problème. S'ils découvraient de quoi il était capable, ils sauraient ce qui était arrivé à Lyra et à son père. Il ne savait pas comment Lyra s'était trouvé là. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour ne rien remarquer. Il s'était toujours contenté de ce que sa mère lui avait raconté. Il n'avait jamais rien su. Et pourtant, il se sentait coupable. Il aurait dû voir. Il aurait dû se rendre compte.

« Drago, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est sans doute à cause de cet objet que Père... »

Sa voix se noua. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce que l'on avait fait subir à son père. Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

« Mais autant que je m'en souvienne, ce pendentif n'a pas quitté le dépôt de ton père, » indiqua-t-elle.

Drago n'en était pas certain. Parce que s'il raisonnait juste, son père et sa fille avaient croisé le chemin de cet étrange objet sans nom et en avaient payé le prix fort.

* * *

Il y avait un monde fou à la gare. _« Pour changer, »_ songea Drago. Les deux semaines de vacances de Noël avaient passé à une vitesse faramineuse. Ils avaient retardé le départ jusqu'à la dernière minute possible. Même Scorpius n'avait pas semblé pressé de repartir. Enfin, il avait bien fallu se résoudre. Ils fendirent la foule afin d'atteindre le train. Drago dut jouer des coudes pour parvenir à avancer.

Scorpius grimpa rapidement dans le train. Il eut juste le temps de lui adresser un signe de la main, avant que la porte ne se ferme sèchement sur lui. Drago eut un léger mouvement de recul, alors que le train se mettait en marche. Des cris de au-revoir retentirent autour de lui. Il se contenta de fixer le wagon qui avait avalé son fils.

Puis la foule reflua vers la sortie. Drago attendit un peu. Il vit, quelque part sur la gauche, une silhouette qui lui parut familière. Il se tourna et reconnut Granger, qui sur la pointe des pieds, semblait chercher quelqu'un au milieu de la foule, l'air légèrement inquiet. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle se tourne vers lui, et son visage s'illumina avant de se rembrunir brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais, peut-être, nargua-t-il.

- Absolument pas. »

Elle se mit une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder autour d'elle.

« Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. »

Elle dut se rendre compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas, parce qu'elle cessa aussitôt son manège pour le regarder. Elle dut aussi comprendre que ce qu'il avait à dire était trop important pour un quai de gare. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de lui lancer :

« Cet après-midi, seize heures à Sainte-Mangouste. Ça ira ? »

Il acquiesça et fit volte-face pour partir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ronald Weasley. Ils se toisèrent en silence. Une lueur perplexe et méfiante brillait dans le regard du roux.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » fit poliment le petit garçon qui se tenait à côté de Weasley.

C'était son portrait craché. Les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes tâches de rousseur. A se demander si sa mère avait joué un rôle dans sa conception. Il hocha la tête.

« Bonjour... Hugo, c'est ça ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça gravement, tandis que Weasley lui jetait un regard peu amène. Et soudain, le contact visuel fut rompu. Drago se rendit compte que Granger avait posé la main sur le bras de son mari. Son regard était serein, mais Drago y lut un avertissement ferme. Weasley lui jeta un dernier regard hostile, et plaça une main possessive sur la hanche de Granger avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Elle se retourna juste avant de passer la barrière magique et lui adressa un maigre sourire d'excuses. Il haussa les épaules. Quelle importance si Weasley était un imbécile ?


	18. 17 - Sombre magie et Allée des Embrumes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore un nouveau chapitre. Petit à petit le château se bâtit...

Merci à tous une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews. C'est à chaque fois plus émouvant et plus agréable pour moi de les lire. Merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _rien ne m'appartient, comme d'ordinaire, tout est à JK Rowling.

**_Réponse à la review anonyme :_**

_C : _Merci beaucoup ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de problème, tu sais. Tu laisses un petit mot comme tu veux, je n'oblige personne à rien XD. Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Il faut bien faire avancer un peu l'histoire... Et puis, je trouvais qu'il fallait commencer à réhabiliter Narcissa. ^^ La pauvre, je lui en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Sombre magie et Allée des Embrumes**

C'est Granger qui alla le chercher. D'un coup de tête, elle l'invita à entrer dans le bureau. Anita n'était pas là, mais Drago ne posa pas de questions. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il s'installa nonchalamment devant son bureau.

« Alors, qu'y avait-il de si urgent ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il grimaça au souvenir de la scène du matin, à la gare. Il n'avait pas bien réussi à comprendre ce que Weasley lui avait reproché, exactement. Ils se détestaient cordialement depuis Poudlard, ça c'était un fait. Et leur famille se haïssaient depuis au moins cent cinquante générations, ça aussi c'était un fait. Mais ce matin, il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre, que Drago ne s'expliquait pas. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire des états d'âme de Weasley ?

Quelque chose avait changé avec Granger. Il lui était reconnaissant de ce qu'elle faisait pour Lyra. Et Merlin savait que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais c'était là. Elle avait beau être ce qu'elle était, elle l'aidait. Et quelque part, il se surprenait à apprécier sa présence. Parce qu'elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour sa fille, et que ses rancunes d'adolescente n'avaient pas tenu face à la détresse d'une petite fille, même celle du bourreau qu'il avait pu être envers elle, autrefois. Parfois, il se surprenait à penser qu'ils avaient raté quelque chose tous les deux. Pas d'ordre amoureux, il aimait Astoria, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Mais peut-être... Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu lui tendre la main. Parce qu'elle était douée et intelligente, et que des gens comme elle, il valait mieux les avoir avec soi que contre soi. Il en avait fait les frais. Oui, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être amis. Mais était-il déjà trop tard ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si son rouquin de mari n'appréciait pas qu'elle puisse avoir grandi et être passée au-dessus de vieilles rancœurs enfantines, ou s'il n'avait pas compris qu'ils n'étaient plus des gamins. Elle se racla la gorge, avec une impatience mal dissimulée, et Drago chassa ces pensées.

« Tu te décides ? rouspéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas tout l'après-midi à te consacrer. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond, mais ne se fit pas prier.

« Tu avais raison pour mon père. Il s'est passé quelque chose de pas très net, il y a six ans. Et… et Lyra était avec lui. »

Son visage se ferma, et la concentration traça une ride sur son front. Il lui raconta en détail ce qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir de sa mère, sans rien omettre. Elle l'écouta avec attention, sans l'interrompre. Elle tiqua quand il lui parla de Lyra, lovée contre Lucius. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire quand il évoqua la cache noire de son père, mais il vit son regard s'obscurcir. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils au souvenir de sa descente dans les souterrains.

_La cachette de son père était un endroit étrange, dont l'entrée était dissimulée derrière un pan de bibliothèque dans l'ancien bureau de Lucius. Encore fallait-il savoir exactement où aller, au risque de se retrouver face à un mur de briques ou dans une cave à vin, comme tous ces gens du Ministère venus fouiner dans leurs affaires. Derrière une porte basse de bois sombre et rongé par le temps, il y avait quatre murs aveugles, hantés par la poussière et les araignées. Le rayon de lumière de sa baguette éclairait crûment la petite pièce, allumant ici une étincelle sur une coupe d'argent ciselé, là un reflet dans un vieux miroir de plomb au cadre de bois doré. Son père y entreposait autrefois héritages et achats frôlant la magie noire._

_Il avança lentement, prenant garde de ne toucher à rien. L'épaisse couche de poussière étouffa le bruit de ses pas. Des armoires vitrées s'alignaient contre les murs de pierre brute. On y trouvait de tout, des minuscules fioles de verres ternes emplies de poisons fulgurants à l'imposant portrait qui aspirait ceux qui osaient s'en approcher de trop près, en passant par les pierres précieuses maudites, les sceptres de pouvoir et autres babioles à l'usage plus que douteux. Il parcourut les étagères du regard. La dernière fois que sa mère avait vu le médaillon, il reposait paresseusement sur le velours usé d'une boîte de bois noir et laqué. Il voulait s'assurer de ne pas faire fausse route, avant d'en parler à Granger. Il sentait qu'il avait raison, et que cette histoire partait dans une direction qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il ne perdait rien à vérifier. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le fond de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. L'atmosphère était malsaine, saturée de malignité. Du fouillis d'objets semblait s'élever des murmures peu rassurants. Son pied effleura un bout de tapis. Il examina une série de boîtes gigognes sur une console, sans en trouver une qui correspondrait à la description de sa mère. Il souleva le couvercle d'un coffre._

_Et il les vit. Tous les deux. Morts. Du sang mêlé à leurs cheveux blonds. Mais comment... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il recula, heurta une table. Quelque chose s'écrasa sur le sol dans son dos, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Dangereux ou pas, quelle importance ? Ils étaient morts. Scorpius. Lyra. Entassés dans ce coffre, au milieu des trésors de magie noire rassemblés par son père. Ses genoux flageolèrent. Et au milieu de la brume qui envahissait son esprit, un appel, un cri. Il ferma les yeux et sentit quelque chose se bloquer dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible... Scorpius et Lyra étaient tous les deux en train de jouer à l'étage. Ils ne pouvaient pas... C'était impossible. Un éclair de lucidité le frappa. Un Épouvantard. Rien qu'un stupide Épouvantard. Il agita sa baguette et le couvercle retomba avec un bruit sourd. Il serra les dents, et tenta de chasser ces images sanglantes de son esprit. Ce n'était qu'un Épouvantard. Rien de tout ça n'était réel._

_Il se détourna du coffre, et son regard tomba sur un objet rectangulaire, coincé derrière une vitrine, tout seul. Il s'approcha. Une boîte, un écrin plutôt, laqué noir, avec un fermoir d'argent travaillé. La vitrine s'ouvrit toute seule en grinçant. Instantanément, il sut que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun sortilège de protection. Merlin seul savait de quoi son père était capable pour protéger ses trésors. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était lui qui avait flanqué cet Épouvantard dans le coffre. C'était tout à fait son style. Il avait mis une vieille goule aigrie dans le grenier rien que pour empêcher un petit Drago de cinq ans d'y aller. Après une attaque qui avait failli lui coûter un œil, il avait toujours obéi à son père au doigt et à l'œil. Il fit jouer le fermoir et ouvrit la boîte. Elle était vide._

« Et il n'y avait rien, donc, conclut Granger.

- Rien. Juste l'empreinte d'un objet circulaire. »

Elle détourna le regard, le visage fermé. Drago lissa un pli sur son pantalon.

« J'ai raison, hein ? C'est ce truc qui a bousillé ma famille ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard ailleurs, et hocha lentement la tête.

« J'ai reçu les résultats d'analyses de ton père, et elles donnent les mêmes résultats que celles de Lyra. Son dossier n'est absolument pas clair sur ce qui lui est arrivé. Je pense que ta mère a fait pression sur Sainte-Mangouste pour que l'on supprime le descriptif d'arrivée. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, une enquête aurait dû être ouverte. Mais si c'est cet objet qui est la cause de ces résultats …

- Il n'y a plus qu'à découvrir ce que c'est.

- Oui, mais par où commencer ? contra Granger. On n'a qu'une vague description. Comment… »

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Il avait une idée.

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis très longtemps. Le sommeil avait étendu ses longues ailes sur Poudlard. Depuis presque deux heures, il regardait les aiguilles tourner sur le cadran de son réveil. Il se retourna. Il voyait la lune dessiner les contours des rideaux. Il entendait les soupirs lourds de ses camarades de chambrée, le vent qui soufflait dans les cimes de la Forêt Interdite, l'ululement sinistre d'un hibou. Et il y avait la voix. Cette voix qui susurrait dans sa tête, qui lui chuchotait des promesses tentatrices. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'écouter. Mais il avait beau se boucher les oreilles, la voix résonnait dans sa tête. Sans cesse. Séduisante. Il serra les dents. Résister. Mais James n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il venait tout juste de rentrer à Poudlard. Mais il sentait déjà son ombre s'étendre sur lui.

Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Il avait cru que c'était fini. Mais il s'était trompé. Elle était là, encore. Il se retourna. Parfois, il ne savait plus où il était, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. D'immenses trous noirs peuplaient sa mémoire. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère et sa cousine le regardaient d'un œil torve. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça le dépassait. C'était trop grand, trop puissant. _« Dangereux, »_ lui glissait sa raison. Oh, oui, tellement dangereux... Il savait juste que c'était à cause de la voix. Qu'il était trop faible pour résister à son appel. Que son esprit allait s'effacer, qu'il ne contrôlerait plus rien, qu'il ne se souviendrait pas. Et ça lui faisait peur, terriblement, horriblement peur. Beaucoup trop pour en parler. Si quelqu'un apprenait, si quelqu'un savait... Merlin seul savait de quoi la voix était capable.

C'était une voix douce, et ferme. Ni féminine, ni masculine, infiniment envoûtante. Le pire, c'était qu'elle lui semblait familière. Derrière le ton un peu brouillé, changé, il en reconnaissait les accents et les inflexions. Mais sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur elle. Sur cette voix qui savait réveiller les peurs et les envies. Qui avait compris qu'il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'il redoutait de décevoir son père. Son père... Harry Potter. Quel fils pouvait faire le poids face à un tel père ? Et la voix qui redoublait de promesses de gloire et de reconnaissance. Il allait devenir fou. Il devenait fou. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, » supplia la voix.

Il serra les dents plus fort. Il avait envie de hurler. De hurler son impuissance, son mal être. Il n'était plus lui-même.

« Ton père sera fier de toi, » murmura-t-elle.

C'était faux ! Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Mais ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas bien. Il sentit son esprit fléchir, s'embrumer, la voix devenir plus assurée. Il partait, il succombait. Il pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus.

« Viens. »

Ce n'était ni une prière, ni une supplique. C'était un ordre. Il eut l'impression qu'une main de fer emprisonnait son esprit. Il essaya de résister. Il essaya de toutes ses forces. Mais il n'était pas assez fort. Avec un sanglot, il sentit son esprit lui échapper. Et tout devint noir.

« Dis-moi. »

D'une voix qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, le regard vide fixé sur le ciel de son lit, James chuchota :

« Ils savent. »

* * *

« Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait là, alors qu'on est dimanche et qu'il est sept heures du matin ? » râla Granger.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Dix minutes qu'ils étaient partis et elle se plaignait encore. Il avança un peu plus avant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, sans tenir compte de ses récriminations. L'endroit était encore plus sinistre que dans son souvenir. Crasseux. Misérable. Les affaires ne marchaient pas bien par ici. Rien d'étonnant. Derrière une fenêtre barrée de planches vermoulues, il surprit un regard les épier.

« Et rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, au fait ? » continua de rouspéter Granger.

Il soupira et se retourna. Il planta son regard orageux dans le sien, et lâcha d'une voix sèche :

« Parce que tu as autant envie que moi de trouver ce qui a volé sa magie à ma fille. Maintenant, tu veux bien te taire ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard venimeux mais se tut. Ils suivirent l'infâme ruelle en silence. Un brouillard jaunâtre et diffus tapissait les pavés disjoints. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, on avait toujours l'impression d'être suivi et observé. Drago avançait sans se poser de questions. Il ne voulait pas écouter ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas là pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps.

Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine si sale qu'on voyait à peine ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Les lettres à moitié effacées de l'enseigne indiquaient BAR OW e BE R. Comprenez Barjow et Beurk. La boutique semblait abandonnée, et à la vérité, Drago l'aurait cru volontiers sans le petit écriteau indiquant _"Ouvert"_ fixé à la poignée de la porte. Granger s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il put presque l'entendre frissonner.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

Il ne releva pas. C'est vrai que c'était assez glauque. Mais il s'y était habitué. Son père l'y avait emmené presque tous les ans à partir de ses huit ans. Il raffolait des curiosités morbides que revendait la boutique. A l'époque, le petit Drago se sentait flatté de toutes les révérences et flagorneries du gérant. C'était parfois un peu effrayant, comme lorsqu'un miroir à demi caché derrière un rideau avait lâché un hurlement glaçant. Puis il avait fini par ne plus faire attention. Mais après presque vingt ans, l'endroit ne lui inspirait plus qu'un immense dégoût.

Il poussa la porte. Une clochette fêlée résonna. La pièce était très sombre. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, ça dissimulait la crasse. Une forte odeur de renfermée lui sauta à la gorge. Granger plissa le nez de dégoût. Il avança d'un pas ferme vers le comptoir, longeant des étagères couvertes d'objets bizarres et inquiétants, sous une épaisse couche de poussière. Un léger bourdonnement, comme des dizaines de voix qui chuchotaient, résonnait dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était étrange, incroyablement lourde. La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Barjow semblait avoir rapetissé depuis la dernière fois. Il avança le dos voûté vers le comptoir. Ses cheveux gris et filasse pendaient misérablement sur sa tête dégarnie, et un épais réseau de rides couturait son visage. Il leva les yeux vers eux. Un couinement lui échappa, et il devint tout blanc.

« Mon... Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago lui adressa un signe de tête sec. Le gérant semblait terrifié. Ses petits yeux de rat roulaient de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait une porte de sortie.  
Granger toussota et lança à Drago un regard impatienté.

« Que... Que puis-je faire pour vous ? bégaya le petit sorcier.

- J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. »

Le dos du vieux sorcier ploya un peu plus, et il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

« De... de quoi s'a... s'agit-il ? »

Drago retint un soupir d'exaspération. Le ton timoré de Barjow l'agaçait prodigieusement. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui lance un Avada Kedavra.

« Mon père vous a acheté un objet. Il y a vingt ans environ. Un médaillon d'or. Je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Une lueur furtive passa dans le regard du vieux sorcier. Il se redressa légèrement.

« L'amulette du Perse ? »

Drago échangea un regard avec Granger.

« Peut-être. »

L'autre ne bougea pas. D'un toussotement agacé, Drago le rappela à l'ordre. Il ne tenait pas à s'éterniser plus que nécessaire dans les parages.

« Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, » marmonna Barjow avec précipitation.

Il ouvrit l'énorme registre, relié de cuir abîmé, posé devant lui. Les pages jaunies, voire brunies par endroit, s'ornaient de colonnes de noms, de dates et de chiffres, rédigés en pattes mouches, à l'encre délavée. Barjow percha une paire de besicles sales au bout de son long nez et plongea dans le grimoire.

« Là, février 1997. Un médaillon d'or, serti d'une pierre rouge sombre inconnue. Provenance indéterminée. Capacités inconnues. Vendu pour 200 gallions à monsieur Lucius Malefoy, paiement comptant. »

Il leva le nez vers eux.

« C'est bien cela ? »

Drago acquiesça. Barjow referma le registre dans un claquement sec.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » demanda Drago.

Barjow retira lentement ses besicles et les rangea dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

« A dire vrai, je ne sais pas trop, commença-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. C'est un Perse de passage qui a mis en gage le médaillon en… 1995, je crois. Il l'appelait l'Œil de Javad, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de son vrai nom. Il prétendait qu'il avait de grands pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus. Aucun livre que j'ai pu consulter ne mentionnait un quelconque Œil de Javad. Il est revenu quelques mois après l'achat de votre père. Il voulait que je le lui rende, mais le délai de récupération était dépassé depuis longtemps. »

Ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger, qui écoutait attentivement le vieux charlatan.

« Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai en stock un...

- Nous ne sommes pas intéressés, » coupa sèchement Drago.

Il agrippa brutalement le bras de Granger et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule en lui lançant un regard assassin. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait clairement envie de le gifler. Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir me voir à ce sujet. »

Drago s'arrêta net. Il crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. La voix de Barjow était hésitante, à peine audible. Mais à côté de lui, Granger s'était pétrifiée. Elle se retourna, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

« Qui ? » fit-elle d'une voix abrupte.

Drago se retourna à son tour. Barjow semblait surpris de l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Granger. C'était sûrement qu'il s'attendait à un autre résultat. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Un homme est passé, il y a quelques mois. Un étranger. Américain, je dirai. Il voulait connaître dernières acquisitions de Lucius Malefoy. Le médaillon a semblé particulièrement l'intéresser. »

Drago observa le profil pâle de Granger. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait l'air sur le qui-vive, comme si l'instant était crucial. Mais qu'attendait-elle donc de ce vieil escroc ?

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? » attaqua-t-elle.

A l'entendre, ça avait l'air important. Mais que savait-elle que lui ignorait ? En quoi est-ce que cela concernait Lyra ?

« Impossible à dire, répondit Barjow. Il avait un capuchon. »

Granger plissa les paupières, le regard suspicieux. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Sinon, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

« Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit, se défendit Barjow. De toute façon, je ne sais rien. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Granger ne dit rien, le regard vrillé au visage du vieux sorcier. Sa respiration semblait plus rapide. Finalement, elle fit à mi-voix :

« Allons-nous-en. »

Il acquiesça. La signification de toute cette scène lui échappait. Granger allait devoir s'expliquer. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le laisse dans l'ignorance. Il sentait le regard de Barjow rivé à son dos. Pourquoi avait-il soudain un mauvais pressentiment ? Il tira la porte. La clochette fêlée résonna de nouveau. Il passa le seuil...et se retrouva face à un cercle de baguettes pointées sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et bouscula Granger qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien, quelle bonne surprise ... »


	19. 18 - Doutes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un nouveau petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

PS : Et bonne chance à tous les bacheliers ! Pleins d'ondes positives, je sais que vous allez gérer ! ^^

_Disclaimer : _Ni lieux, ni personnages ne m'appartiennent (sauf ceux que j'invente bien sûr...). Rendons à JK Rowling ce qui est à JK Rowling.

**_Réponse à la review anonyme :_**

_C : _ Ah, eh bien... disons que l'inspiration vient et repart (parfois, moi aussi je me demande où je vais chercher tout ça). En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je ne suis pas toujours très sûre de moi quant aux idées qui germent dans ma petite imagination. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'empêcher de te répéter ^^. Vas-y autant de fois que tu veux, j'aime bien qu'on me répète les choses... ;) Et promis, tu sauras qui est cette personne (Est-ce que j'ai dit quand ? niark ! niark !) En tout cas, un grand merci à toi pour toute la motivation que tu m'apportes. Je suis tellement contente que cette histoire te plaise... Un grand merci à toi. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Doutes**

« Vous êtes cinglés, ma parole, » lâcha Potter.

Drago leva les yeux au plafond.

« Certainement, puisque ça fait huit fois que tu le dis, » grogna-t-il.

Potter se retourna d'un bond et le fusilla du regard, les cheveux toujours aussi hérissés. Granger soupira lourdement.

« Je ne la ramènerais pas à ta place, Malefoy, prévint sévèrement Potter. Tu es dans de sales draps.

- Sans blague ? ironisa Drago.

- Bon, ça suffit, gronda Granger. Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gamins. »

Elle se tourna vers Potter.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Potter soupira. Son regard vert quitta Drago et vint se poser sur Granger, avec plus de préoccupation que d'irritation. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« On essaye de limiter la casse, marmonna-t-il. Franchement, Hermione, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu es devenue folle. »

Granger serra les dents.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, je viens de passer deux heures à expliquer que j'étais bien moi, et que je n'étais pas sous _Imperium_. Tu seras gentil de m'épargner tes considérations sur ma santé mentale. »

Drago ricana. Cette situation était parfaitement ridicule. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi rire. Comme Potter l'avait si bien dit, ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

_Deux heures trente plus tôt, Allée des Embrumes_

« Eh bien, eh bien... Quelle bonne surprise… »

Drago fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Une demi-douzaine d'autres sorciers l'entouraient, l'air patibulaire. Toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent en même temps dans la tête de Drago. Qui étaient ces gens ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Ils étaient trop nombreux, il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer.

« Auror Langton, se présenta narquoisement l'homme en face de lui. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

L'autre avait l'air de prendre son pied. Drago serra les dents. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour que la poisse lui colle à la peau ? Un coup sec du poignet dans son dos et sa baguette glissa dans sa paume. Il sentit la magie pulser dans ses veines, se mêler à l'adrénaline.

« Qu'ai-je fait cette fois-ci ?

- Il me semble que c'est évident, répondit Langton en désignant la boutique derrière lui. Ça fait un moment qu'on vous surveille. Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoires. On en tiendra compte au procès. »

Un rire parcourut le cercle des Aurors. Drago n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Un procès ? Qui avait parlé de procès ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Une angoisse irrationnelle lui glaça les entrailles. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Il ne voulait pas attendre de savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il avait eu par trop souvent affaire à la justice du Ministère par le passé.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » réclama Granger, en jaillissant de derrière son dos.

Les Aurors furent pris de cours. Pendant une courte seconde, ils semblèrent désarçonnés. Et tout alla très vite. Drago bondit sur l'Auror le plus à gauche. D'un sort informulé, il envoya son voisin au tapis. Il agrippa le poignet de Granger et se mit à courir.

« Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle.

- Cours ! »

Des cris emplirent la rue derrière eux, des imprécations. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un rayon de lumière rouge qui siffla à ses oreilles. L'air lui brûlait la trachée. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Granger battre follement contre sa paume.

« Malefoy ! » haleta-t-elle.

Ils prirent un tournant. Il butait contre les pavés disjoints. Des bruits de course les talonnaient.

« Malefoy, arrête, » souffla Granger.

Il serra les dents et accéléra. Pas de nouvelle arrestation. Pas encore. Cette fois, il sentait qu'il n'y aurait pas de témoin à décharge. Il était perdu, condamné d'avance. Ce n'était pas jouable. L'expression de Langton lui avait un peu trop rappelé l'air avide des jurés qui l'avaient d'emblée déclaré coupable, vingt ans plus tôt, sans chercher à comprendre. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar. Et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, une petite voix se débattait avec ses peurs, et lui criait que Granger avait raison. Qu'à s'enfuir, il ne faisait qu'aggraver sa situation.

Soudain, la main de Granger lui échappa. Au même moment, un craquement caractéristique de transplanage retentit devant lui. Un homme à l'air mauvais se matérialisa face à lui. Sa baguette menaçait sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna. Granger était sur le sol, les dents serrées, les mains crispées sur sa cheville. Elle avait dû buter contre un pavé. Derrière elle accourraient déjà les autres Aurors. Il était fichu.

L'Auror dans son dos tordit violemment son bras, et coinça Drago contre le mur. Il sentit l'odeur de moisi des joints crasseux, le contact rugueux de la brique humide contre sa joue. Il grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il sentit la chaleur d'un souffle lui effleurer l'oreille.

« Cette fois, tu vas prendre cher. »

_Deux heures trente plus tard, bureau d'Harry Potter_

« Délit de fuite, non coopération et attaque sur agent, compta Potter.

- Ils voulaient me coller en prison, Potter, se défendit Drago. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? On me tombe dessus, on me dit que je vais avoir droit à un procès pour un motif que j'ignore. J'étais censé le prendre comment, à ton avis ? »

Potter haussa les épaules et se détourna. Granger croisa les jambes avec précaution. On lui avait à peine laissé le temps de soigner sa cheville. Elle croisa les bras. Le dossier de son siège crissa. Drago avait mal au dos, et les coques de plastique orange vif qui leur servaient de siège étaient loin d'être confortable.

« C'était une erreur, Harry, intervint Granger d'une voix douce.

- On ne se retrouve pas sur l'Allée des Embrumes par erreur, Hermione », contra ironiquement Potter.

Elle lui jeta un regard moqueur et il eut l'air embarrassé quelques secondes. Drago soupira. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, encore une fois.

« Oui, bon… fit Potter un brin hésitant.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry, le coupa Granger. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à Noël ? »

Potter acquiesça, l'air soudain très intéressé. Il se redressa et le regard qu'il posa sur Granger était très concentré.

« C'est Barjow qui a vendu l'objet à Lucius Malefoy, » poursuivit-elle.

Drago sursauta. Il se tourna vers Granger, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'avait-elle été raconter à Potter ?

« Tu lui as dit ? » demanda-t-il agressivement.

Cette histoire ne concernait que lui. Il pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi Granger n'était-elle pas fichue de garder un secret ? Il n'avait pas besoin que Potter s'immisce dans ses affaires. Et puis elle n'était pas censée conserver le secret médical ?

Granger le regarda d'un air impassible. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Oui. Cette histoire est plus vaste que tu ne le crois. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'était-il censé comprendre ? Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Bon. Je vais essayer d'arrondir les angles. Par contre, je pense que tu n'échapperas pas à l'amende pour agression sur agent, » prévint-il à l'adresse de Drago.

Drago haussa les épaules. Quelle importance, tant qu'on reconnaissait son innocence pour le reste. Quitte à être condamné, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose qu'il avait réellement commis. Il n'avait jamais imaginé être ainsi surveillé dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Après son procès, il avait dû rendre compte chaque mois de ses activités pendant plus d'un an. Après cela, il avait cru qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Il avait payé sa dette, du moins l'estimait-il. Il avait assez souffert et assez payé pour ses erreurs. Mais après l'épisode de la matinée, il sentait toute la suspicion qui pesait encore contre lui, et trouvait tout cela d'une telle injustice qu'il en aurait hurlé de frustration et d'impuissance. Qui avait dit que le monde dans lequel il vivait était plus juste ? Après la guerre, tout avait changé, mais pas forcément dans le bon sens. Et pour une fois, il aurait bien remercié Potter d'être de son côté.

« … suivre cette piste ? »

Drago secoua la tête. Pris dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas saisi la conversation de Potter et Granger. L'expression sérieuse qu'ils arboraient lui confirma qu'ils ne badinaient pas.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais c'est assez effrayant, Harry. On ne peut pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. On a déjà trop attendu.

- Mais on n'a aucun moyen de le localiser, Hermione. Poudlard est totalement hermétique. Je n'y entrerai pas comme ça, » contra Potter.

Granger se prit la tête entre les mains. Potter posa une main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que Poudlard venait faire dans cette histoire ?

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes. Mais il va falloir attendre les cérémonies commémoratives. Je pourrai enquêter discrètement, sans attirer les soupçons. En attendant, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'est ce mystérieux médaillon. Il faut qu'on sache à quoi s'en tenir. Et peut-être que cela nous mettra sur la piste de celui qui le détient.»

Elle leva les mains en ciel en signe d'impuissance.

« Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. On n'a qu'une description maladroite, un nom probablement faux et une origine suffisamment trouble pour conduire droit dans une impasse. Et puis j'ai le boulot. Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça. »

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes. Si son père avait été si fasciné par ce médaillon, il avait dû effectuer des recherches à son sujet. Il devait bien en exister une trace quelque part. La plupart de ses papiers avaient été saisis et épluchés par le Ministère au lendemain de la Bataille finale. La plupart ne leur avait jamais été rendue, détruite ou stockée dans les archives du Ministère.

Quoi que cela puisse signifier, cette histoire effrayait Granger. Et il se demanda pourquoi. C'était intriguant. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour rien. Pas le genre de la maison. Non, il fallait vraiment que ce soit grave. Autrement, elle n'en aurait pas parlé à Potter. Seulement, il ne voyait pas en quoi un événement survenu six ans auparavant pouvait soudain l'inquiéter. Quoique… Il y avait cet étranger dont avait parlé Barjow. Un Américain intéressé par le médaillon. Se pouvait-il que celui qui avait volé le médaillon soit réapparu récemment ?

Soudain, il y eut des bruits de dispute à moitié étouffés derrière la porte du bureau, qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Non, Weasley, tu…

- Putain, Al, lâche-moi, il faut que… Hermione ! »

Weasley et sa tignasse rousse se précipitèrent dans le bureau. Il fondit sur Granger qui grimaça, en ignorant royalement Potter et Drago.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche. Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir que tu passais voir Harry ? »

Drago eut tout le loisir d'apprécier les trésors de patience que développa Granger pour calmer son mari. Il échangea un même regard à la fois amusé et lassé avec Potter. C'est à ce moment que Weasley le vit. Il se crispa et son regard se chargea de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

- Charmé, Weasley, vraiment, ironisa Drago. Ton amabilité légendaire m'avait manqué. »

Granger leva les yeux au plafond.

« Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins, parfois ? »

Weasley le fusilla du regard. Quant à Drago, il adressa un regard sec à Granger. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Weasley était incapable de se comporter en adulte responsable. Elle lui renvoya un regard moqueur. Elle saisit le bras de Weasley et se releva. Elle grimaça quand sa cheville rencontra le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Une mauvaise chute. »

Weasley renvoya un regard soupçonneux à Drago. Elle lui envoya un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Promis. »

Weasley eut l'air un peu apaisé, mais Drago eut l'impression de voir quelque chose se nicher dans son regard. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Et il était presque certain que c'était du doute. Mais il n'était pas là pour analyser les états d'âme de Weasley. Il se détourna du couple et il entendit la porte se fermer dans leur dos. Potter soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? attaqua aussitôt Drago. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle parlé de ma fille ? »

Potter eut une moue lasse.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment. Mais crois-moi, c'est suffisamment inquiétant pour justifier ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Drago leva les yeux au plafond. Il avait passé l'âge des cachotteries censées le protéger. Et si ça concernait Lyra, ça le concernait aussi, peu importe que la sûreté du monde magique soit en cause. Il devait savoir. Aussi inquiétant que cela soit. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment Granger avait pu flairer un danger potentiel avant les Aurors du Ministère. Elle avait beau être perspicace, cela ne faisait que lui confirmer qu'il valait mieux régler ses problèmes par soi-même, plutôt que de les confier à ces imbéciles du Ministère, même si l'imbécile en question s'appelait Potter.

« Granger finira par cracher le morceau, prévint-il.

- Ça m'étonnerait, » répliqua Potter.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Acier contre émeraude. Drago ne comptait pas le laisser gagner. Il avait trop à perdre dans cette histoire.

« C'est trop risqué, je ne peux pas t'en parler tout de suite, plaida Potter. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Le groupe de surveillance qui te suit sera certainement augmenté, et je ne pourrais rien y faire. D'ailleurs, si je t'aide, c'est seulement parce qu'Hermione te fait confiance, pour une raison que j'ignore. »

Entendre que Granger lui faisait confiance lui parut étrange. Tout cela lui paraissait surréaliste. En fait, la situation générale était surréaliste. Il n'aurait jamais dû frayer avec des gens qu'il haïssait vingt ans plus tôt. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans ce bureau se battre avec son pire ennemi, à propos d'un danger qui menaçait le monde magique. Il se moquait éperdument du destin de ce monde. Il n'avait en tête que les intérêts de sa famille. Mais le résultat était là. Et Granger lui faisait confiance. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Pire encore, il se surprenait à penser que lui aussi lui faisait confiance.

« Et moi, je lui fais confiance, poursuivit Potter. Si elle estime qu'il faut te suivre, je la soutiens à fond. Mais pour le moment, je préfère garder ça pour moi. Le seul moyen que tu aies de nous aider, c'est de poursuivre les recherches au sujet du médaillon qui a volé ses pouvoirs à ta fille. »

Drago haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin des conseils de Potter pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il retrouve la trace de cet objet. Peut-être qu'on pouvait renverser le processus. Et peut-être que Lyra pourrait redevenir… enfin peu importe.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais t'aider, Potter ? »

Potter haussa à son tour les épaules.

« Tu y as ton intérêt, j'y ai le mien. Au final, tout le monde y gagne. »


End file.
